Pour vous servir
by Nimiria
Summary: Il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION du recueil de OS "At your service" de cecania13. Pour ceux qui sont un peu à l'aise en anglais, je vous conseille de lire le texte original. Je ne respecte pas l'ordre des OS de l'histoire d'origine. J'ai commencé par trois OS qui composent les trois volet d'une histoire plus vaste.
1. Présentation

Je ne suis propriétaire de rien dans cette histoire. Je ne suis que la TRADUCTRICE.

Cette histoire est une traduction, avec l'accord de l'auteure anglaise, du recueil de OS intitulé "At your service" de cecania13, qui se présente sous la forme "[Personnage] X Lectrice".

Ces histoires sont beaucoup plus "hot" que ce que j'écris moi-même. A ne lire que si les descriptions un peu crues ne vous dérangent pas (pour celles qui ont lu "50 nuances de Grey", ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes).

Dans un premiers temps, j'ai décidé de traduire trois OS qui forment les trois volets d'une même histoire avec Bofur comme héros.

Je continuerais peut-être avec les autres, en fonction de mes possibilités et des retours. Si vous allez voir l'histoire d'origine et qu'un chapitre en particulier vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Dans la mesure du possible, j'ai essayé de respecter le style de l'auteur et de respecter au plus près le texte d'origine, même si ça n'a pas été facile. Je suis sûre que la traduction proposée par mon dico pour certains mots ne correspondait pas au contexte, et j'ai parfois eu du mal à trouver une adaptation convenable. Que ceux qui sont plus doués que moi en anglais me pardonne. Je pense toutefois que mon travail, même imparfait, sera plus agréable à lire et plus proche du texte d'origine que la traduction automatique proposée par Google.

Je ne peux pas donner un rythme de publication pour les autres histoires, mais pour les trois premières, elles seront en ligne d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. Après, en fonction des retours, je verrais si je continue ou pas.

Bonne lecture.


	2. Massage - Bofur

**Massage,**  
(Bofur x lectrice)

**Résumé**

Ce n'était pas ton travail d'aider ainsi, mais tu n'as jamais pu supporter de voir quelqu'un souffrir.

* * *

Retroussant tes manches, tu essayas de ne pas froncer le nez en sentant l'odeur qui t'entourait. Normalement tes locataires n'occupaient pas toutes tes pensées, mais tu commençais à en avoir marre de faire constamment leur lessive. Tu savais qu'ils étaient mineurs mais tu étais convaincue qu'ils se donnaient beaucoup de mal pour se salir intentionnellement. Toutefois, comme ça faisait parti de l'accord initial, alors tu ne pouvais rien dire.

Tu frottais une chemise sur la planche à laver, fredonnant doucement pour te distraire. La pièce se remplit rapidement de l'odeur du savon, couvrant l'odeur âcre des vêtements. Tes doigts commencèrent à te faire souffrir. Mais il ne restait plus grand-chose à laver et tu voulais finir. Tu détestais laisser un travail inachevé, donc peut importait la douleur, tu devais finir.

Tandis que tu essorais la dernière chemise, tu entendis des coups sourds au dessus de toi. Tes locataires étaient de retours. Tu étendis la chemise pour la faire sécher, essuyas la sueur sur ton front et t'assis un moment pour penser à ces trois là.

Ils étaient de la même famille, deux frères et leur cousin, ils te l'avaient dit à leur arrivée. Tu avais été surprise de voir que l'un deux avait une hache plantée dans le front, mais à part qu'il parlait un langage différent, il ne semblait pas avoir de séquelles. A la fin de la première journée qu'ils avaient passée chez toi, tu avais décidé d'ignorer ce détail. L'un des frères était très calme et ne parlait presque à personne, à part à son frère. Mais il était incroyable en cuisine et t'avais enseigné quelques trucs pour améliorer tes plats. C'était avec l'aîné des frères que tu avais le plus de relations.

Bofur était plutôt amical, toujours souriant et à raconter des histoires qui te faisais pleurer de rire. Il taquinait sans merci son frère, mais il était le seul à se le permettre. Tu avais été surprise du changement la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre avait voulu taquiner Bombur. En un éclair, il était passé de jovial à impitoyable et personne n'avait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu avais vu ce qui se cachait juste sous la peau de ce nain habituellement doux et tu n'avais pas oublié.

Poussant sur le bas de ton dos avec tes mains, tu quittas la pièce en soupirant profondément. Tu avais encore un peu de temps avant le dîner donc tu pouvais aller te reposer un moment pour soulager tes douleurs. Même si penser à prendre un autre bain n'est pas raisonnable, tu ne pus t'empêcher de presser le pas dans les escaliers. Un peu de repos semblait…

L'appel d'une voix discordante t'arrêta et tu regardas celui qui venait te t'interpeller. « Bifur ? »

Il s'approcha de toi et agrippa ton bras. Il dit autre chose tandis qu'il commençait à te tirer vers le couloir en gesticulant. Tu n'eus pas d'autres choix que de le suivre sans savoir ce qui se passait.

Quand tu t'arrêtas devant la porte de Bofur, tu fronças les sourcils « Bofur ? »

Bifur fit un geste avant de frapper à la porte et de l'ouvrir. Avant que tu ne puisses réagir, il te poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière toi.

En regardant autour de toi, tu ne vis pas Bofur. Tu tentas de d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle ne bougea pas. Est-ce que Bifur, de l'autre côté, la tenait fermée pour que tu ne puisses pas sortir ? « Bofur » appelas-tu, hésitante.

Il y eut un mouvement dans la petite salle de bain attenante et le nain que tu venais appeler apparut. Tes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand tu vis qu'il était nu jusqu'à la taille et que ses cheveux s'échappaient des tresses qu'il portait habituellement. « Jeune fille. » te salua-t-il semblant aussi confus de ta présence que ce que tu pouvais l'être toi-même.

« Je ne sais pas, » dis-tu, serrant tes bras autour de toi. « Bifur m'a attrapée dans le hall et m'as amenée ici ».

La compréhension inonda son visage avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. « Bifur » soupira-t-il en te lançant un regard d'excuse. « Mon cousin a parfois une étrange façon de le montrer, mais il est attentionné. Il s'inquiète pour ceux qui l'entoure ».

« Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ? » demandas-tu en le regardant. Il ne semblait pas plus fatigué que d'habitude, mais il pouvait le cacher.

Il sourit. « Rien dont vous ayez à vous inquiéter ».

Apparemment, ce n'était pas l'avis de Bifur.

« Je vais bien, jeune fille » t'assura-t-il « Vous n'avez pas à… »

« Bifur garde la porte fermée » dis-tu sèchement.

Il lança un regard derrière toi avant de soupirer.

« Donc, il pense vraiment que quelque chose ne vas pas » continuas-tu, le regardant ostensiblement.

« Vous n'avez pas à jouer les docteurs, Jeune Fille. »

Voilà qui amena à ton esprit des images intéressantes, surtout depuis que ton regard s'était perdu sur sa poitrine dénudée. Il était bâtit comme la plupart des nains, tous ses muscles délicieusement durs appelaient les caresses, et tu eus du mal à te retenir de suivre des yeux la ligne de poils sombres qui descendait le long de son torse jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Jeune fille ? »

Tu sursautas, rougissant légèrement tandis que sa voix brisait ton rêve éveillé. « Pardon, quoi ? »

« Vous aviez le regard vitreux et vous vous balanciez légèrement ».

Merde. Que répondre à ça ? « J'ai fais de la lessive toute la journée » dis-tu en souriant légèrement « Ce doit être les émanations. ».

Bofur acquiesça doucement, mais tu vis dans son regard qu'il n'était pas dupe. « Asseyez vous » dit-il, indiquant une chaise « Il y en a peut-être pour un moment avant que Bifur lâche la porte. Si il pense que j'ai besoin d'aide, il va probablement rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que vous avez fait ce qu'il attendait de vous ».

Tu te dirigeas vers la chaise mais te figeas lorsqu'il se retourna. « Bofur, qu'est-il arrivé ? » murmuras-tu, fixant avec horreur les contusions qui marbraient ses épaules.

« Ce n'est rien, Jeune fille » insista-t-il

« Ce n'est pas rien ! Quelque chose vous est tombé dessus !"

« Oui, mais je vais bien ».

Non, il n'allait pas bien. Tu pouvais voir qu'il était raide et il était clair qu'il souffrait beaucoup. Comment pouvait-il dire que ce n'était rien ? « Couchez-vous » ordonnas-tu en désignant le lit.

« Quoi ? »

« Allongez-vous avant de vous blesser encore plus » dis-tu en le frôlant pour aller dans la salle de bain. Regardant ce qu'elle contenait, tu secouas la tête quand tu vis le baume prés du lavabo. Exactement ce que tu pensais. Tu savais que ce baume était utilisé pour engourdir les muscles et, pour qu'il l'utilise, c'est qu'il devait beaucoup souffrir. « Je comprends pourquoi Bifur voulait que je vienne. », marmonnas-tu en revenant dans la chambre « Vous êtes trop têtu pour votre propre santé ».

Il bougea la tête sur l'oreiller pour te jeter un regard. « J'aurais pu le faire tout seul. »

« Avec la chance que vous semblez avoir ces deniers temps, vous allez juste réussir à vous blesser encore plus. » En t'approchant du lit tu fronças légèrement les sourcils. Comment allais-tu t'y prendre pour faire ça ?

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, jeune fille » dit-il doucement

« Je sais ». Tu étais juste sa logeuse. C'est plus que ce qu'il pouvait attendre de toi, mais tu n'as jamais pu supporter de voir quelqu'un souffrir. Et puis n'était-il pas l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que tu ais jamais rencontrée ? Non, tu ne pouvais pas partir en le laissant souffrir comme ça alors que tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour lui. « Je veux vous aider, Bofur ».

Son visage s'adoucit alors qu'il acceptait sa défaite en dodelinant de la tête.

Rampant sur le lit, tu t'agenouillas sur ses cuisses et ouvrit le pot. L'odeur piquante te brûla les yeux, mais tu l'ignoras et plongeas tes doigts dans la pommade. Tu l'étalas sur ses épaules en massant doucement les muscles. Tu aurais voulu les travailler plus en profondeur mais les ecchymoses étaient si importantes que tu craignais de lui faire encore plus mal.

Un profond soupir lui échappa tandis que tu commençais à le masser et il marmonne quelque chose dans l'oreiller. Tu souris doucement et ne lui demandas pas de répéter. Tu continuas simplement à travailler sachant qu'il appréciait ce que tu étais en train de lui faire.

Quand tes doigts commencèrent à s'engourdir sous l'effet de la pommade, tu les essuyas sur ta jupe et les fit bouger. Ils étaient juste assez engourdis pour que la douleur de la lessive soit partie. Etudiant la large étendu de dos devant toi, tu t'interrogeas un moment avant de prendre une décision.

Un gémissement étouffé de plaisir échappa à Bofur quand tu commenças à masser le bas de son dos. « Jeune fille, vous êtes une perle » murmura-t-il, complètement relaxé sous toi.

Tu souris et continuas ton massage. Son dos n'était qu'une masse de muscles noués et de contusions. « Bofur, qu'est-il arrivé ? » demandas-tu doucement.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, seuls quelques grognements lui échappaient pendant que tu le massais. « Un éboulement, à la mine ».

Tes mains se figèrent. Un éboulement ? C'était une condamnation à mort dans les mines. Si il s'en était sorti avec juste quelques contusions, il était incroyablement chanceux. « Quelqu'un d'autre a été blessé ? »

Il secoue la tête « Juste moi ».

Ça voulait dire qu'il avait probablement fait sortir tout le monde avant d'être lui-même blessé. Serrant les lèvres, tu recentras ton attention sur son dos. Tu savais que tu ne devais penser qu'à l'aider, mais tu ne pus t'empêcher de remarquer combien il est bien bâti. C'était difficile de résister à l'envie de caresser les muscles que tu étais supposé masser. Il était tellement détendu sous toi que tu aurais voulus toucher tout son corps.

Quand il inspira rapidement, tu te figeas. Avais-tu fais quelque de déplacé ? Ou lui avais-tu fais mal ? « Bofur ? » demandes-tu doucement.

« Levez-vous, jeune fille » dit-il tout bas.

Te levant sur les genoux, tu frémis quand son pantalon frôla l'intérieur de tes cuisses tandis qu'il roulait sur le dos. Un halètement t'échappa quand il te tira vers le bas, tes mains se tombèrent sur son estomac. « B-Bofur ? »

Ses yeux sombres couraient sur toi tandis que ses mains glissaient le long de tes jambes. « Comment vais-je vous remercier pour ceci »

Tu secouas la tête, tremblant intérieurement quand tu entendis combien sa voix est devenue enveloppante. « Ce n'est pas un problème, Bofur. » lui assuras-tu.

"Jeune fille, si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser partir sans vous rembourser, vous vous trompez. »

Est-ce que son ton s'était fait rauque ? Normalement il était si agréable à entendre, mais là, tu eus l'impression que tes os se liquéfiaient. « Je… » . Ton souffle t'échappa quand ses mains trouvèrent la peau nue de tes jambes.

« Tu quoi ? », souffle-t-il, ses pouces frottant tes cuisses en cercles lents.

Tu déglutis difficilement. Bofur avait toujours un peu flirté avec toi, mais tu pensais que c'était sa façon d'être. Apparemment tu t'étais trompée. Quand il haussa un sourcil, tu te décidas. Tu glissas doucement tes mains vers le haut de son torse, caressant les muscles ciselés que tu avais brûlé de toucher.

Il gloussa quand tu te léchas les lèvres. « J'ai vu comment tu me regardes » dit-il tout bas

Ta bouche frémis légèrement, mais tu ne lui répondis pas. Tu étais proche de ronronner tandis que tu glissais tes mains vers le bas, raclant légèrement tes ongles sur lui.

Il gémit en réponse, son étreinte sur tes cuisses s'affermit. « Tu m'as rendu fou avec tes regards » grogna Bofur.

Un rire doux t'échappa et tes doigts effleurèrent la peau juste au dessus de son pantalon. « Je m'excuse, mais je ne suis pas désolée »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu sois désolée ».

« Et que veux-tu ? »

Il te tira vers lui pour que tu chevauches son bassin et tu te mordis la lèvre en sentant son érection presser contre toi. « Ça devrait être évident » a-t-il gémis en levant ses hanches contre toi.

Oui, ça l'était.

« Tu veux, jeune fille ? »

Tu jetas un regard à la porte, derrière ton épaule. Est-ce que Bifur la tenait toujours fermée ? Et, était-ce si important ? Tu fermas les yeux quand ces hanches roulèrent à nouveau contre toi. « Oui, j'en ai envie » as-tu chuchoté.

Ces lèvres se recourbèrent et une de ses mains attrapa le devant de ta chemise. Il te tira vers le bas et pressa sa bouche sur la tienne. Tes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et tu glissas dans sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Le grognement qui lui échappa résonna dans ta poitrine, te faisant frissonner.

Tu haletas lorsque sa main se glissa soudain sous ta chemise, empaumant ta poitrine. Ses mains étaient brusques sur toi, mais tout ce que tu pus faire fut de gémir lorsqu'il pinça ton mamelon et le roula entre ses doigts. Tu basculas en avant lorsque son autre main se glissa entre tes jambes. Le plaisir et la surprise coulant à travers toi à ce contact.

Bofur gémis profondément. « Tu es déjà mouillée » haleta-t-il

Rien d'autre qu'un léger gémissement ne t'échappas tandis qu'il se frottait à toi avant de tirer tes reins vers lui. Tes hanches étaient secouées de saccades tandis que ses doigts couraient sur toi en touches légères et te donnant envie de plus ».

« Je veux te titiller » dit doucement Bofur « Comme tu m'as titillé trop longtemps »

Tu ouvris les yeux et le regardas, tes mains serrant les draps sur les cotés de sa tête. Titiller ? Tu n'avais pas eu l'intention le titiller et tu pensais que ce n'était pas juste qu'il te le fasse payer.

« Je le veux » répéta-t-il, son doigt décrivant de lents cercles sur ton clitoris, « mais je te veux maintenant ».

Tu frémis quand son doigt glissa plus bas et crias quand il se glissa en toi, ton corps se contractant autour de lui.

« Mahal, tu es étroite » gronda-t-il, bougeant lentement son doigt.

Tu poussas tes hanches contre sa main, tu en voulais plus.

« Impatiente. » te réprimanda-t-il

« Tu as dis maintenant » gémis-tu frissonnante tandis que son pouce trouvait ton clitoris.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal, jeune fille » il se tut un instant, recourbant son doigt et te faisant haleter « D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tu secouas la tête, te mordant la lèvre sous l'explosion de plaisir que ses caresses provoquaient. Poussant plus fort, tu oscillais contre sa main. Tu ne pouvais t'en empêcher, peut importe ce qu'il disait.

Tu gémis tous bas lorsqu'il glissa un second doigt en toi, tes hanches s'élevèrent tandis qu'il t'élargissait. Il ne te fallut pas longtemps pour t'y habituer, et tout ce à quoi tu pouvais penser était combien ce serait bon lorsque sa bite s'enfoncerait profondément en toi. Un léger cri t'échappa lorsqu'il commença à les enfoncer un peu plus, tes hanches roulant à chaque poussée.

« Jeune fille, tu es belle » haleta-t-il, ses yeux courant sur toi « Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir te défaire. »

Tu en étais si proche, s'il continuait comme ça. Tes ongles griffaient son estomac tandis que tes doigts le pétrissaient, ton corps basculant contre lui. « Bofur » as-tu gémis, tandis qu'il courbait ses doigts.

« Oui, jeune fille » dit-il, d'une voix enveloppante, « Je ne peux plus attendre non plus ».

Un gémissement t'échappa tandis que ces mains t'abandonnaient et son gloussement te fit frissonner. Il t'effleura une ou deux fois tandis qu'il délassait son pantalon, chacun de ces contacts envoyant une décharge à travers toi.

« Lèves-toi » dit-il a nouveau, ses mains sur tes hanches pour te guider.

Tu obtempéras docilement, poussant sur lui pour t'aider autant que possible. Ton corps se tendit immédiatement quand tu pesas sur lui et que tu l'entendis gémir profondément.

« Ne fais pas ça » dit-il en serrant les dents.

Ce n'était pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès.

Il murmura quelque chose avant qu'une de ses mains ne glisse sur tes hanches, trouve et caresse ton clitoris.

Tu te tendis davantage pendant une seconde, tout en toi attendant plus que cette caresse. Mais tu t'étais détendue rapidement. Il t'a fallut une seconde pour réaliser qu'il te tirait doucement sur lui, glissant à l'intérieur de toi. Ta tête tomba en arrière et tu luttas pour ne pas te crisper à nouveau. Tu voulais ce qui arrivait et te crisper aurait tout gâché. Tes dents mordirent ta lèvre inférieure, et tu gémis tandis qu'il t'emplissait.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans tes hanches quand il fut entièrement en toi et tu le sentis trembler dans ce lent mouvement. Tu voulais bouger, ressentir le déferlement de plaisir qui allait arriver dés que tu le ferais. Mais il ne voulait pas te laisser venir tout de suite.

« Bofur » supplias-tu, en te tortillant sous sa poigne.

« Mahal ! » haleta-il, ses mains serrées sur tes hanches tandis qu'il bougeait en toi.

Crispant tes mains sur son estomac, tu bougeas autant qu'il te laissa faire. « Allez, Bofur » murmura-tu, « Tu le veux aussi. Tu as dit que tu ne me taquinerais plus ».

Ces yeux bruns se sont étrécit « Ne me répond pas ! » gronda-t-il « J'ai tout le temps de te taquiner ».

« La prochaine fois » as-tu soufflé, te balançant un peu sur lui.

Ces yeux se fermèrent et une légère exclamation lui échappa « La prochaine fois ? » a-t-il répété.

Oh, oui. Il y aurait une prochaine fois. Tes mains ont attrapé ses poignets et tu les as pressés doucement. Tu as senti ses mains céder juste assez pour que tu puisses te lever un peu. Lorsque tu est redescendu sur lui un frisson de plaisir t'as traversée, causé juste par ce petit mouvement.

Son gémissement t'a fait sourire et cette fois il t'a soulevée. Un sifflement lui a échappé tandis qu'il glissait presque entièrement hors de toi avant qu'une saccade ne rabaisse tes hanches violemment.

« Doucement » as-tu murmuré. « Tu es blessé, tu te rappelle ? »

« Je ne peux pas moins me soucier de mon dos. Chevauche-moi ! » A-t-il grogné.

Tu as frissonné à ce doux commandement et ton corps a immédiatement suivi. Te balançant doucement sur lui, tu as souris en l'entendant émettre un bruit d'impatience. Il était évident qu'il en voulait plus. Agrippant ses poignets et utilisant son corps comme levier tu accéléras le rythme. C'était difficile de maintenir cette position tandis que ses hanches se soulevaient vers toi, l'enfonçant plus profondément en toi, dispersant tes pensées.

Ta tête tomba en arrière tandis qu'il continuait de s'enfoncer en toi, t'efforçant de suivre ses mouvements erratiques. Vos souffles se firent courts, tu frissonnas quand ces mains quittèrent ton corps, te laissant le contrôle à nouveau. Ça n'a pas duré, juste le temps pour lui de t'enlever tes vêtements, déchirant ceux qui ne voulait pas coopérer, avant qu'il ne te caresse à nouveau en des tas d'endroit séduisants.

Tu haletais, tandis que ces mains avides rampaient sur ton corps nu, et tentais de te concentrer tandis qu'il te prenait, mais ces doigts errants te distrayaient. « Bofur » gémis-tu tandis que ses mains empoignaient tes seins.

Il jura brièvement et tu crias quand ces mains quittèrent ton corps. Ton souffle se figea quand il se redressa, tu t'accrochas rapidement à ses épaules pour t'équilibrer. « Tu es à moi, mon amour » murmura-t-il, une main dans ton dos.

Tu ne put résister à l'envie de te coucher sur lui pour l'embrasser, attrapant ses cheveux à poignée. Il gémit contre toi, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et sa langue lécha tes lèvres. Tu ne résistas pas quand il te poussa doucement sur le matelas. Tu ronronnas en le sentant peser sur toi, et tu eus l'impression que chaque parcelle de ta peau qui touchait la sienne allait prendre feu.

Quand ses hanches commencèrent à bouger, tes mains se serrèrent sur lui tandis qu'une vague de plaisir te traversait. Tu ne trouvas même pas la force de gémir lorsque ses poussées se firent plus dures. C'était trop bon et tu ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

Une paume calleuse glissa sur ton corps, laissant derrière elle un chemin de frissons, jusqu'à agripper ta cuisse. Quand il la poussa pour qu'elle repose sur sa hanche, tu compris le message et força ton autre cuisse tremblante à l'imiter. Nouant tes chevilles autour de lui, tu gémis quand il te souleva juste assez pour glisser plus profondément en toi. Tu te mordis la lèvre, tout ce que tu pouvais faire était de sentir sa bite te caresser, vidant ton esprit de toute pensée. Ces muscles fermes et les poils de sa poitrine frottaient contre tes mamelons dressés et les faisais délicieusement souffrir à chaque mouvement. Tes mains tremblantes saisirent son dos, et tu griffas ses épaules tandis que le plaisir montait en toi à chaque mouvement de ses hanches. Son souffle était chaud dans ton cou, ses halètements courts et désordonnés tandis qu'il te possédait.

Il gémit quand tu serras tes jambes autour de lui, et les saccades de ses hanches se firent plus violente en réponse. « Tu vas me tuer » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Tu secouas la tête silencieusement, incapable de parler. Pourquoi voudrais-tu le tuer ? Ça serait la fin de tout ça et tu ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

« Je veux te sentir » gémit-il contre toi. « Je veux te sentir venir autour de moi ».

Haletant sous sa déclaration impudente, tu sentis tes muscles se contracter un peu plus.

Le rire de Bofur fut bas et décadent. « Juste comme ça » haleta t-il, se levant sur un bras.

Des étoiles éclatèrent sous ta peau tandis qu'il glissait une main entre vos deux corps et trouvait ton clitoris. Tu serras les paupières tandis qu'il te caressait, accordant le rythme de ses doigts à celui de sa queue pour t'amener proche de crier. Ta peau te semblait trop étroite, tu avais l'impression que tout ce réduisait à la sensation de son corps bougeant dans le tien, à sa peau qui touchait la tienne tandis qu'il te prenait.

Ton orgasme te faucha sans avertissement, déferlant en toi et te faisant crier.

Tu restas accrochée à Bofur tremblante de plaisir, peu disposée à le laisser partir tandis qu'il poursuivait son propre plaisir. Tu as gémis en l'embrassant dans le cou, son souffle était saccadé tandis que ses hanches bougeaient sans répits entre tes cuisses. Des frissons ont parcourus ta peau quand il a gémis profondément, ses poussées se faisant courtes et brusques tandis qu'il jouissait.

Un petit sourire t'a échappé tandis qu'il ralentissait jusqu'à un doux balancement et tes jambes glissèrent mollement de part et d'autre de lui. Ces lèvres bougèrent encore autour de ton cou alors que vous tentiez de calmer la course de vos cœurs. Un sourire recourba tes lèvres tandis qu'il mordillait ton oreille. « Bofur » soupira-tu, te sentant entièrement rassasiée.

Tu sentis son sourire contre toi « Oui, jeune fille » murmura-t-il « Nous allons juste reprendre notre souffle et après, nous verrons pour cette prochaine fois ».

Ton corps s'est tendu à cette pensée et son rire n'a fait qu'empirer les choses.


	3. Ténèbres - Bofur

**TÉNÈBRES** (Bofur x Lectrice)

**Résumé** : Tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps, et le temps et la vie peuvent changer même le nain le plus optimiste.

**Note** : Beaucoup plus sombre que le chapitre « Massage ». (Ce passe après la « Bataille des 5 armées » - suite de « Massage »).

* * *

Tu regardais les légumes sur l'étalage, pinçant les lèvres en asseyant de décider ce que tu allais prendre.

Ça avait été une bonne année pour les cultures, tous les fermiers locaux avaient eu de bonnes récoltes et les réserves étaient saines. Beaucoup disaient qu'ils étaient bénis, que quelque chose de bien avait du se produire pour qu'ils soient ainsi récompensés.

Tu étais à peu prés d'accord avec eux, mais ça te laissait un mauvais goût dans la bouche. C'était juste quelque chose qui te semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Tu avais appris tôt à te méfier des trop bonnes nouvelles qui sont habituellement suivies par de très mauvaises.

« Ça fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas vue. »

Ton regard a dévié vers le commerçant et tu lui a sourit faiblement.

« Je ne me sentais pas très bien » as-tu dit honnêtement.

« Vous aviez pris froid ? ».

« Ça doit être ça ».

Tu n'avais aucune raison de lui dire la vérité, parce que tu savais qu'il allait se moquer de toi. Tu étais fatiguée des gens qui te disaient d'arrêter de te morfondre. Tu ne te morfondais pas. Tristesse et nostalgie ne sont pas la même chose que se morfondre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre.

« C'est bon vous revoir sur pied. Votre visage souriant m'a manqué. »

C'était drôle, parce que tu n'avais pas beaucoup souris durant les derniers mois. Parfois quelque chose t'avait fait rire, mais ce n'était pas plus la même chose. Les jours où ta maison était emplie d'airs gais et d'histoires amusantes te manquaient, et les nuits aussi… tu frissonnas. Oh, comme elles te manquaient ces nuits.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Peut-être devriez-vous rentrer si vous êtes toujours malade ».

Fixant ton panier, tu vis que tu avais assez de provisions. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en acheter plus.

« Oui, je pense que je devrais » approuvas-tu

« Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? »

« Non, ça devrait aller. Merci. » Dis-tu en tournant les talons.

"Il ne reviendra pas."

Tu t'étais figée, pas seulement à cause des mots, mais parce que son ton avait changé.

« Pardon ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste que tu l'attendes comme ça. Tu n'es pas encore mariée et maintenant tu te morfonds pour lui. Beaucoup pense que tu te déshonores. »

Tu regardas le marchand, plissant les yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien d'amical en lui maintenant que tu lui avais dit non. « Ce que je fais de ma vie ne vous concerne pas. Pas plus que pour qui j'attend » dis-tu d'une voix forte.

« Si vous voulez que je continue à faire mes achats chez vous, je vous suggère d'apprendre à tenir votre langue ».

« Ou quoi ? »

« J'irais ailleurs » as-tu dit fermement. Tu n'as pas attendu de voir sa réaction, sortant avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Une part de toi savais que tu aurais dû tenir ta langue, mais tu n'avais pas pu t'en empêcher. Tu étais fatiguée que les voisins te disent d'avancer, que tu valais mieux qu'un mineur qui t'avait abandonnée. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de te dire qu'il était parti pour une quête folle et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Tu n'avais pas besoins d'entendre ça. Tu t'en inquiétais déjà beaucoup plus que ce que tu voulais l'admettre. Ça n'aurait pas été si dur si tu avais eu quelqu'un à qui parler de tes peurs, mais personnes ne semblait se soucier d'un mineur au caractère égal. Ou plutôt, ils ne voulaient pas t'entendre parler de lui. Une part de toi se demandait si ça aurait été différent si vous aviez été mariés, si ils ne voyaient pas, dans ton histoire qu'une occasion de jaser.

Prenant une grande inspiration, tu secouas la tête et essayas de laisser partir la colère. Cela n'aurait été bon pour personne que tu la retiennes. A chaque pas tu te sentis un peu mieux et tu étais presque redevenue toi-même quand tu arrivas en vu de ta maison. Tes lèvres se sont légèrement étirées quand que tu as vu que tout était exactement comme tu l'avais laissé, même si tu ne t'attendais pas à y trouver la moindre différence. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose devant la porte. Est-ce qu'un de tes voisins avait été assez gentil pour laisser… ? »

Tu as sursauté en t'arrêtant quand tu as réalisé que c'était quelqu'un, enveloppé dans un manteau. Tu avais eu quelques personnes cherchant à louer depuis que les nains étaient partis, mais tu avais toujours refusé. Ça ne te paraissait pas correct et tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ce complément de revenu.

Et bien, celui-là allait recevoir la même réponse que tous les autres. « Si vous cherchez à louer une chambre, je suis désolée » dis-tu en t'avançant « Je ne loue plus ».

Ton visiteur s'était levé, mais tu ne pouvais toujours pas voir son visage. « C'est dommage parce que je me rappelle que c'était très bien tenu, et que le service était bien plus que ce qu'un nain peu demander. Mais je ne suis pas là pour une chambre, Jeune fille ».

Tes mains ont commencé à trembler tandis qu'il parlait et tu faillis lâcher ton panier. « Bofur ? » as-tu chuchoté, osant à peine espérer.

Il releva la tête et tu eus le souffle coupé quand tu le vis enfin. Quelque chose n'allait pas. « Oui, jeune fille. »

Tu eus envie de courir vers lui tandis qu'il s'écartait de la porte voûtée. La seule chose qui t'a retenue de te jeter dans ses bras fut la lenteur de ses mouvements. Etait-il blessé, mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, tout seul ?

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu attend ? » demandas-tu, en changeant ton panier de bras pour ouvrir la porte. Tu brûlais de le bombarder de questions, de lui demander de te raconter tout se qui lui était arrivé depuis son départ, mais tu as tenu ta langue. Ça n'aurait servi à rien de le harceler maintenant, alors qu'il avait l'air visiblement épuisé et peut-être même blessé.

« Pas longtemps » Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Son ton était morne et sa voix semblait vide. Tu savais qu'il était fatigué, mais tu eus la sensation qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Tu posais le panier sur une chaise et retirais ton manteau quand que tu l'entendis fermer la porte. « Tu aurais pu entrer, Bofur, tu sais où est le double de la clé. »

Quand il ne te répondit pas, ton cœur se serra. Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver pour le rendre comme ça ? Et voulais-tu vraiment savoir ? Tu chassas immédiatement cette pensée. Bien sûr que tu voulais savoir. Tu t'inquiétais pour lui et tu voulais l'aider à surmonter tout ça, peu importe ce que c'était.

Tu te tournas vers lui et vis qu'il était appuyé contre la porte. Ces yeux étaient sombres et comme hantés tandis qu'il te fixait. Tu déglutis sentant une bulle de peur qui se répandre en toi et lui demandas doucement « Tu es venu seul ? ». Il acquiesça brièvement.

« Tes parents ? » Ta voix n'était qu'un doux murmure, osant à peine formuler ta pensée. Tu savais combien il était attaché à son frère et à son cousin et combien ça aurait pu le détruire s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose.

« Ils se sont installés dans la montagne »

Tu clignas des yeux de surprise « Erebor est reprise ? » as-tu soufflé, peinant à y croire. La première fois qu'il t'avait parlé de cette quête, tu ne le lui avait pas dis, mais il avait compris que tu pensais que c'était une folie. Une poignée de nains contre un dragon ? Tu n'avais pas cru une seule seconde que le dragon pouvait être parti. D'après toutes les histoires que tu avais entendu concernant les richesses qui dormaient sous la montagne, il n'y avait aucune chance pour le dragon l'ai abandonnée, même s'il n'avait pas été vu depuis des décennies.

« Oui, mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un immense tombeau maintenant. »

Ton cœur se brisa en entendant son ton amer. Quelqu'un était mort. « Bofur, parles moi » as-tu murmuré. "Dis moi ce qui est arrivé" C'était la seule façon que tu avais de l'aider et tu ne pourrais rien faire s'il ne te disais pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Il trembla violemment, incapable de cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait « Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer, » dit-il d'une voix rauque « des sorciers, des hobbits, des trolls, des elfes, des gobelins, des aigles, des orcs, des ours, des loups et un maudit dragon. Où commencer dans tout ce désordre ? »

« Généralement, par le début » as-tu répondu calmement.

Ces yeux brillèrent de leur humour habituel un instant, avant de s'éteindre. « Ne plaisante pas » dit-il tout bas « Pas à propos de ça. ».

« A propos de quoi, Bofur », Malgré son énumération, il ne t'avais encore rien dit de ce qui était arrivé. Tu n'aimais pas l'idée de le lui tirer les vers du nez, mais tu commençais à te rendre compte que se serait peut-être le seul moyen d'apprendre quelque chose.

« La bataille des cinq armées, c'est comme ça qu'ils ont appelé ça » dit-il sombrement « Un beau nom pour tant de morts inutiles. Ça n'avait pas à arriver. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. »

Ton cœur te fit mal en entendant la tristesse de sa voix, cela te donna une idée de qui était mort. Il t'avait parfois parlé un peu de ceux qui devaient participer à cette quête et tu en savais assez pour reconstituer le puzzle. « Thorin ? » as-tu demandé calmement.

« Oui et aussi ces neveux trop téméraires. » Bofur donna un coup de poing dans la porte, la colère et la frustration envahirent son visage. « Ils n'auraient pas dû mourir. Personne n'aurait dû mourir ! »

Tu ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec ça. Personne ne devrait perdre la vie si jeune, mais tu restas silencieuse. Il était en deuil et tu ne voulais pas réduire sa peine avec des mots insignifiants. Ça aurait été un manque de respect envers ceux qui étaient mort et pour ceux qui avaient survécus. « Bofur, pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda-tu gentiment, "Pourquoi n'es tu pas resté vivre à Erebor? »

« Et voir Dain régner alors que ça aurait dû être Thorin ou l'un de ces neveux ? » Il ricana brièvement. « Je préférerais retourner moisir dans les cachots de Thranduil que de le voir assis sur le trône »

Il avait été en prison ? La curiosité te dévorait, tu voulais savoir tout se qui avait pu lui arriver pour l'aigrir ainsi. Mais il n'était pas encore temps pour ce genre de question. « Tu avais droit à un quatorzième du trésor d'Erebor. Tu aurais pu aller n'importe où. Pourquoi revenir ici?"

Bofur te fixa tandis qu'il se détachait lentement de la porte. « Tu le sais, mais tu veux me l'entendre dire, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il tout bas.

Ton cœur battait follement, mais tu ne fis pas marche arrière. Malgré le changement que tu sentais en lui tu n'avais pas peur. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre en lui, mais tu savais qu'il ne te blesserait jamais. Quand il se tint face à toi, tu te mordis la lèvre en remarquant combien ses yeux étaient sombres. Beaucoup d'ombres rampaient au fond de son regard, s'était presque insoutenable.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? » dit-il doucement, s'avançant et te forçant à reculer un peu « Pour la même raison qu'autrefois. ».

Tu fronças les sourcils. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'était revenu que pour le sexe ? Est-ce que la seule raison pour laquelle il avait été là autrefois était le sexe? « Tu n'as plus besoin de travailler dans les mines, Bofur » dis-tu comme si tu n'avais pas compris.

Le son qu'il fit était sauvage et un frisson parcourus ton échine. Ces mains jaillirent pour attraper tes hanches et il te tira violemment contre lui. « Tu sais très bien que les mines ne sont pas la raison pour laquelle je suis resté si longtemps ici ».

Tu essayas de ne pas émettre un seul son alors que ces doigts s'enfonçaient dans ta peau, tu posas tes mains contre sa poitrine. Tu aurais voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais tu savais que ta voix serait étranglée de douleur si tu avais parlé, alors tu gardas le silence. Tu n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait réagir et tu ne voulais pas le provoquer plus.

Mais cela sembla faire croître sa colère. Il attrapa une poignée de tes cheveux et tira durement ta tête en arrière. « Ainsi soit-il » dit-il sombrement.

Un gémissement étouffé t'échappa tandis que sa bouche s'écrasait sur la tienne. Ces bras s'enroulèrent autour de tes hanches quand tu voulu faire un pas en arrière et il te tira contre lui, chassant tout l'air de tes poumons. Il en profita pour glisser sa langue entre tes lèvres dans un baiser profond. Tu serras les paupières tandis qu'il poussait un gémissement. Il semblait se moquer de savoir si tu appréciais ou non, ce qui le hantait l'avait rendu égoïste.

Prenant une décision rapide, tu décidas de ne pas laisser ton cœur s'impliquer. Il se serait sûrement brisé. Tu n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le faire, mais tu allais essayer. Tu devais au moins essayer parce que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne le vivrais pas avec celui que tu aimais. De ce que tu en savais, cela ne serait même pas vraiment du sexe, mais quelque chose de plus primaire. Un léger son t'échappa quand il resserra sa prise et te souleva pour te poser sur la table.

Il brisa le baiser tandis qu'il te poussait en arrière et tu vis ses yeux briller froidement. Ce n'était pas Bofur. La quête l'avait changé et jusqu'à ce que tu vois quelque chose de l'ancien lui tu allais surmonter ça, quoi que ce soit. Tu n'aimais pas l'idée d'être utilisée, mais si ça pouvait l'aider à retrouver un peu de paix tu devais le faire.

Tu eus du mal à ne pas pleurer quand il saisit ta blouse et l'ouvrit. Son sourd grondement fit couler un filet de peur dans ton estomac et tu essayas de ne pas le montrer. « Tu n'as pas changée » dit-il tout bas, ses mains tournant autour de ta taille.

Mais lui si. Tu frissonnas tandis que ses pouces rugueux frottaient sur ton estomac, cette sensation t'avait tant manqué. Ça n'avait pas durée lorsque ses mains s'étaient déplacées vers le bas pour retrousser ta jupe autour de tes hanches. De toutes les façons dont tu avais imaginé son retour, tu n'aurais jamais pu penser que ça se passerait comme ça.

Tu haletas doucement quand il empoigna tes cuisses pour les écarter. Tu as eu du mal à ne pas résister, à ne pas tenter de fermer tes jambes à cet étranger que tu avais autrefois connu. Le provoquer maintenant ne serait pas une bonne chose.

Tu as soutenu son regard tandis qu'il se couchait sur toi, ton souffle se coupa tandis qu'il t'étendait un peu plus et tu sentis son érection frotter contre toi à travers son pantalon. Ces mains étaient plantées de part et d'autre de toi, tes jambes piégées par ses bras tandis qu'il pesait lentement sur toi. Une poussée de désir t'a traversée a l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

« Je vais te baiser » grommelas Bofur d'une voix rauque.

Tu écarquillas les yeux à cette déclaration vulgaire, mais tu ne pus empêcher ton pouls de s'accélérer.

« Juste là, sur ta table » continua-t-il et tu le sentis se déplacer, une de ses main bougeant de là où il s'appuyait.

Un léger son t'échappa alors qu'il se pressait à nouveau contre toi, mais cette fois sans aucune barrière entre vous. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment… tu ne pus t'empêcher de crier lorsqu'il s'enfonça en toi, ton corps n'était pas préparé à cette intrusion.

Tu l'as sentis se tendre au dessus de toi, mais tu ne l'as pas regardé. Gardant les paupières serrées et tu t'es mordu les lèvres pour ne pas crier à nouveau. Un léger gémissement lui échappa tandis que son front heurtait ton épaule.

La surprise t'envahis quand tu remarquas qu'il ne bougeait pas. Tu étais sûre qu'il allait juste prendre ce qu'il voulait de toi et ses propos avaient encore renforcé cette idée. Qu'il ne le fasse pas te perturbais. « Bofur ? » chuchotas-tu

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendue ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Tu ouvris les yeux, mais son visage était encore enfoui dans ton cou. « Je penses, » dis-tu doucement « que tu as eu assez de combats. »

« Ah, jeune fille » a-t-il soupiré et ton cœur à bondit à son ton. Il ressemblait déjà plus à celui qui tu avais connu autrefois. « J'ai tout fais de travers. ».

Même si tu ne pouvait pas bien le tenir de la manière dont il bloquait tes jambes, tu te serras de lui autant que tu le pus quand tu eus l'impression qu'il allait te quitter « Non ».

Il n'est pas parti bien loin, juste assez pour commencer à embrasser ton cou et tes épaules.

« Que… » As-tu gémis comme sa langue courait sur toi.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres se déplaçant vers ta poitrine. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal ».

Tu as haleté quand sa bouche s'est refermée autour de ton mamelon, et ton dos s'est cambré quand il a commencé à le sucer. Tu as levée les mains et attrapé les bords de son chapeau, dans un effort pour le garder là où il était. Sa langue traînant autour de la pointe de ton sein, l'effleurant pour la raidir encore plus. Le désir déferla en toi tandis qu'il faisait la même chose avec l'autre.

En dépits de la sensation que ton corps tout entier qui se tendait, tes muscles relâchèrent autour de lui, la douleur s'apaisant un peu plus à chaque caresse. Quand il donna une courte poussée, tu t'es serrée contre lui, tes mains et tes cuisses se contractant de plaisir.

« C'est mieux » murmura-t-il contre toi, tandis que ces hanches commençaient à bouger régulièrement.

Tu as gémis tandis qu'il glissait plus profondément en toi, tes hanches se sont soulevées pour qu'il le refasse. Mais même si ses poussées étaient profondes, ses mouvements n'étaient pas brusques. Tu sentais une tension en lui, une tension que cette étreinte n'allait pas apaiser.

« Bofur » as-tu haleté tandis qu'il se serrait contre toi.

« Mm ? »

« Tu as dit – ah – que tu allais me b- baiser » as-tu hoqueté, les mots proches de se briser tandis qu'il continuait de bouger.

Il ralenti et releva la tête « Je ne te blesserais pas à nouveau » dit-il doucement, ces hanches prenant un rythme douloureusement lent.

« Tu ne me blesseras pas. »

Il secoua la tête « Non, jeune fille »

Tu gémis alors qu'il donnait une courte poussée, et tu essayas de te concentrer. « Tu dois le faire » as-tu chuchoté.

Bofur a secoué la tête à nouveau, mais tu as senti un tremblement le parcourir.

« J'ai besoin que tu le fasse » as-tu gémis, le sentant frémir en réponse.

« Jeune fille, je… »

« Bofur, baise moi !» as-tu crié, lui coupant la parole.

Le grognement qui lui échappée était primaire et t'as fait trembler. Tu as crié à nouveau quand il a commencé à bouger brusquement sur toi, mais c'était de plaisir cette fois. Se relevant sur ses bras, loin de toi, il a commencé à faire ce que tu attendais de lui.

Des sons éperdus glissèrent de tes lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'il te martelait. Ta tête pressait contre la table, tes yeux fermés tandis que tu sentais chaque centimètre de lui te marteler. Ses poussées étaient rapides et profondes, chassant l'air de tes poumons en un halètement. Tes mains retombèrent sur sa poitrine, s'accrochant à sa chemise dans un geste désespéré pour ne pas perdre la raison.

Ça ne marcha pas. Tu le voulais tellement, ça t'avait tellement manqué. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était bannir le chagrin et la solitude qui t'avaient dévorés. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était l'aider à chasser la douleur et l'obscurité qui le consumaient. Mais ça effaçait aussi toute pensée dans ton esprit, sauf celles du plaisir il te donnait.

Tu te mordis la lèvre, tu sentais ton corps tout entier frissonner à l'approche de ta libération. Tes jambes se nouèrent autour de lui aussi fort que tu le pouvais, essayant de toutes tes forces de le retenir. A l'aveuglette, tu agrippas sa chemise, le tiras vers le bas.

Bofur fit un léger bruit, mais il s'allongea et t'embrassa brutalement. Tes bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, tes poings se serrèrent sur le tissu qui couvrait son dos. Tu le sentis frissonner légèrement, il approfondit le baiser et bougea plus fort sur toi.

Ton souffle se bloqua un instant avant que le plaisir n'explose en toi. Il te frappa avec violence, te faisant crier et gigoter sous lui. Tu l'entendis grogner et sus qu'il voulait te maîtriser tandis que tu te tordais sous lui, mais il ne pu pas. Tu te serras autour de lui, voulant désespérément qu'il te rejoigne alors que chaque poussée augmentait ton plaisir.

Bofur brisa le baiser avec un grognement brutal, ces hanches frappèrent brutalement contre les tiennes avant qu'il ne frémisse à nouveau. Il donna une nouvelle secousse entre tes cuisses, ses muscles se tendirent et se nouèrent graduellement, puis il s'apaisa et ses halètements étouffés firent échos aux tiens.

Tu sentis son front se poser légèrement sur le tien, mais tu n'eus pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout ce que tu pouvais faire était de rester allongée là et laisser l'incandescence de ton orgasme brûler ton corps. C'était exactement ce qu'il te fallait pour effacer les longs mois de son absence.

« Jeune fille » dit-il dans un souffle.

Un léger son fut tout ce que tu pus faire en réponse.

Il rit tranquillement, mais il était tendre à présent. « Dés que je serai sûr de ne pas te faire tomber » Dit Bofur d'une voix enveloppante « Je vais te porter jusqu'au lit et t'aimer comme tu le mérites. »

Tu soupiras de bonheur et tes lèvres s'incurvèrent. Ça n'avait pas tout résolu, mais il ressemblait déjà plus au Bofur que tu avais connu.

* * *

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

On m'a réclamé la suite du précédent chapitre sur Bofur, mais après la « Bataille des 5 armées » et qui ne soit pas une AU. Alors, c'est ce que j'ai fais. En fait j'ai eu l'idée aussitôt que j'ai lu la review et au final ça a été agréable à écrire. Pour ceux qui pensent que Bofur ne pourrait pas se comporter ainsi, ou qu'il ne pourrait pas être aussi sombre, je vous suggère de regarder « Jekyll » avec James Nesbitt. Je l'ai vu il y a quelques années, c'était bien et ça m'a aidé à réaliser que c'était possible. Bien sur, perdre Thorin et les garçons n'as pas fait de bonnes choses pour la Compagnie et je pense qu'ils ont tous dû être traumatisés pour un bon moment. Mais, maintenant c'est fait et le prochain chapitre, dieu merci, n'est pas aussi sombre. Merci de m'avoir lu.


	4. Lumière - Bofur

Bon, il reste probablement quelques coquilles, mais comme il faut que je retourne au travail et puis je reconnais que j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur l'orthographe et la grammaire ;-)

* * *

**Résumé (suite de « Ténèbres »).**

Après avoir passé un peu de temps avec lui, tu as repris espoir, mais n'est-il pas trop tard ?

* * *

Une semaine avait passée, une semaine depuis qu'il t'était revenu, une semaine depuis qu'il t'avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, une semaine depuis que la question lui avait échappé involontairement. Tu étais sûre que sa marche arrière avait été instinctive, en réponse à quelque chose qu'il pensait sans doute pouvoir vous séparer à nouveau. Mais ce qui t'avait touché c'était son charmant bégaiement et tu l'avais embrassé pour faire taire le flot de mots qui devenait rapidement une rumeur paniquée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la question avait été posée et elle avait consumé tes pensées pendant les sept derniers jours.

Marchant distraitement à travers le marché, tu souriais et saluais les personnes que tu croisais. Tu ne parlais pas beaucoup et ils pouvaient dire que tu étais distraite. La plupart savaient que Bofur était revenu et l'avaient salué comme le vieil ami qu'il était. La plupart du temps il descendait à la taverne, amusant chacun avec des chansons et les histoires de son aventure. Il ne leur racontait pas tout, il ne te l'avait dit qu'à toi, dans la sécurité de ta chambre alors qu'il était étroitement serré dans tes bras. Son cœur était blessé et ça prendrait beaucoup de temps pour qu'il guérisse. Vous le saviez tout les deux et tu savais que c'était ce qui expliquait sa question.

Un léger soupir t'échappa tandis que tes pas t'amenaient prés de la taverne. Il devait être là, sans boire, parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment but il avait beaucoup trop dormis, mais faisant ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Sa manière de manier les mots était étonnante et il était très facile de se laisser emporter par ses histoires. Mais, c'était plus que ça. Tu avais été séparée de lui pendant si longtemps que tu voulais plus que tout être prés de lui, entendre sa voix et voir son sourire.

Tu poussas la porte et te glissa à l'intérieur, mais fut surprise en constatant qu'aucune histoire ne résonnait dans la pièce. En fait, il n'y avait que les habituels bavardages, rien de comparable à ce que ça avait été pendant la semaine passée.

« Il n'est pas ici, ma chérie » dit une des barmaids passant prés de toi

« Que veux tu dire ? » demandas-tu en fronçant le sourcils. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être là ? Où pouvait-il être d'autre ?

Elle haussa les épaules, posa une chope devant un client. « Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Je pensais qu'il était à la maison, avec toi. »

Le sous-entendu derrière les mots ne t'a même pas troublé. Tout le monde était au courant de votre relation et tu étais assez grande pour ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'ils pouvaient chuchoter sur vous. Mais ce qui t'inquiétais, c'est que Bofur avait quitté la maison depuis plusieurs heures et tu avais juste pensé qu'il serait là. Maintenant la question était où était-il ?

Quittant la taverne sans un regard en arrière, tu repartis à travers la ville. Ton regard balayait la rue, cherchant le chapeau ridicule qu'il n'élevait jamais. Où pouvait-il être ? La ville n'était pas très étendue il n'y avait pas tant d'endroit où il aurait pu se cacher. Pas que tu pensas qu'il chercha vraiment à se cacher. Tu l'avais surpris quelque fois, le regard perdu dans le vide avec une profonde tristesse dans les yeux et tu savais qu'il pensait à ce qui s'était passé pendant la quête.

_« Ah, jeune fille, nous avons été récompensées pour nos infortunes, plus d'or qu'un nain comme moi peut en espérer, mais le prix a été trop élevé. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'or qui aurait été payé avec du sang, et encore moins avec leurs trois vie. »_

_Tu a fais un léger bruit, te blottissant un peu plus sous son menton. Ses mains montaient et descendaient le long de ta colonne vertébrale, en un mouvement réconfortant pour toi, mais qui était probablement une réaction au stress et au chagrin pour lui._

_« Nous l'avons suivis dans la montagne sans aucune hésitation, en dépit de tout ce qui était arrivé sur la route. Et malgré tout ce que nous avions affronté, aucun de nous n'a envisagé que nous pourrions les perdre. Thorin et les garçons y on-t-il jamais pensé ? Qu'ils pourrait ne jamais profiter de tout ce pour quoi ils se sont battus ?_

_Quand sa voix s'était évanouie, tu avais levé la tête pour le regarder. Ces yeux étaient tellement sinistres, la souffrance que tu y avais lu était si tangible que ton cœur s'était serré. « Si tu avais su comment ça allait se terminer, est-ce que tu y serais allé quand même ? » as-tu demandé gentiment._

_Ces yeux s'étaient fermés dans un profond soupir avant qu'il ne plante ces yeux dans les tiens « Oui » avait-il répondu honnêtement. « Rien au monde n'aurait pu changer ma décision parce qu'ils m'ont rendu meilleur, même si je ne les ai connu que peu de temps »._

La panique commençait à étreindre ton cœur tandis que tu le cherchais sans succès. Il ne pouvait pas être partis, pas sans te l'avoir dit. Bien sur, il était un peu renfermé ce matin, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était parti. Sûrement pas. Tu n'avais pas encore répondu à sa question.

Retroussant tes jupes, oubliant les manières et la décences tu courus à travers les rue, désespérée, pour retourner chez toi. Il fallait qu'il y soit. Tu étais sortie depuis un moment. Il pouvait être rentré sans que tu le saches.

Ta respiration n'était plus que petits halètements lorsque tu ouvris la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire pour entrer dans la maison. « Bofur » appelas-tu d'un filet de voix en essayant de faire rentrer assez d'air dans tes poumons.

Le silence s'étira plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Un sanglot s'échappa de tes lèvres alors que le seul bruit que tu entendais était celui de tes propres halètements. Il n'y avait pas d'air de flûte, de bruit de pas dans l'escalier, ni même le doux bourdonnement qu'il aimait tant quand il essayait de faire quelque chose sur la cuisinière. La poignée de la porte glissa de tes doigts engourdis tandis que tu pénétrais plus avant dans la maison, la porte se ferma derrière toi.

« Non » chuchotas-tu, incapable de croire qu'il ait pu partir. Il ne pouvait pas être parti. Ce n'était pas possible. « S'il te plait… Bofur ? »

Encore une fois, il n'y eut pas de réponse et tes jambes cédèrent. Effondrée sur le sol, tu ne pouvais pas arrêter les larmes qui coulaient le long de tes joues. Il était parti. Il t'avait quittée. Sans même attendre ta réponse.

Tu enfouis ton visage dans tes mains, un sanglot t'échappa tandis que tu réalisais que tu avais attendu trop longtemps. Pourquoi avoir attendu ? Tu avais eu la réponse aussitôt que la question avait quitté ses lèvres et tu aurais dû juste lui répondre au lieu de le laisser parler. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'une semaine pour y penser. Tu avais eu la réponse avant même qu'il ne pose la question. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu t'empêcher de lui dire ce que vous aviez besoin d'entendre tous les deux ?

Un tremblement de souffrance te traversa quand tu réalisas que tu avais laissé passer ta chance. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il devait être loin de la ville maintenant et tu n'avais aucun moyen de le retrouver. Tu quittais rarement ton foyer et partir à sa recherche aurait été une idée ridicule qui n'aurait servi qu'à te blesser.

« Bofur » haleta-tu, ton cœur se brisant à l'idée qu'il soit parti.

Tout en toi se figea quand tu entendis le plancher grincer dans la cuisine. Relevant doucement la tête, tu fixas la porte ouverte devant toi, essayant de ne pas espérer. Il était parti… n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu entendit de lourd bruit de pas sur le bois et il passa devant la porte ouverte. Une exclamation d'incrédulité passa tes lèvres et attira son attention.

Le sourire qui avait instantanément illuminé son visage à ta vue s'effaça tandis qu'il te regardait plus attentivement. « Mon amour », dit-il, traversant rapidement la pièce et tombant à genoux devant toi. « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu es blessée? Parles moi ».

Il était là. Tu pris son visage dans tes mains tremblantes, tu craignais presque qu'il ne soit qu'une hallucination provoquée par ta douleur. « Tu es…là » hoquetas-tu, ta voix se brisant.

Ces sourcils remontèrent jusque sous le rebord de son chapeau, et les coins de ses lèvres se contractèrent vers le bas. « Oui, bien sûr que je suis là. Je suis allé me promener jusqu'au mines, juste pour voir et j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps. Je n'ai pas vu passer… » Il se tût quand tu tomba en avant, écrasant tes lèvres sur les siennes.

Un petit sanglot t'échappa tandis que ses bras glissaient autour de toi pour te stabiliser et te serrer contre lui tandis que tu essayais de l'embrasser. C'était pathétique et tu arrêtas avant d'être encore plus embarrassée. Mais il te suivit tandis que tu te relevais, sa bouche quittant à peine la tienne. Soupirante, tu te laissa aller sous ses caresses, te noyant dans tout ce qu'il te donnait.

C'était plus doux que ton propre baiser, juste un tendre frôlement de ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Il ne chercha pas à l'approfondir, le gardant lumineux et doux. Ses doigts dessinaient des petits cercles dans ton dos et te faisaient fondre contre lui. « Jeune fille » murmura-t-il contre toi « Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état? »

Tu pris une profonde respiration, consciente de la folie de ta réaction. Mais tu avais besoin de le lui dire. « J'ai cru que tu étais parti." Dis-tu simplement.

Bofur reculas, ces yeux sombres errèrent sur ton visage « Parti ? Comme si, je t'avais quittée ? »

Tes épaules montèrent et descendirent dans un hochement.

« Mon amour, je suis revenu pour toi » murmure-t-il « J'ai traversé presque toute la Terre du Milieu pour revenir. Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais te quitter sans un mot ? »

Des larmes jaillirent à nouveau de tes yeux et tu te sentis vraiment ridicule. « J'ai eus peur. » admis-tu « Tu as changé juste assez pour que je ne sache plus que penser ».

« Alors, pense que tu es l'une des seules choses qui m'a soutenue quand je suivais Thorin. La pensée que tu attendais mon retour m'a donnée la force de continuer. Pense à ça quand tu imagineras que je puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de te quitter. »

Ton cœur s'était gonflé dans ta poitrine et les mots que tu voulais lui dire se bousculèrent sur tes lèvres. Tu ne les avais pas encore dit quant il t'a embrassé à nouveau, volant ton souffle et réchauffant ton cœur.

« J'ai pensé à toi presque toute les nuits? » dit Bofur dans un souffles, traînant ces lèvres jusqu'à ton oreille « tu m'as tourmentée quand je dormais parce que tu étais toujours dans mes rêves, mais tu n'étais jamais là à mon réveil. Pendant des mois tu n'as été qu'un fantôme dans mon esprits et j'ai crus que j'allais devenir fou ».

« Je suis désolée ? » chuchotas-tu, tremblante sous le chemin de baiser qu'il dessinait descendant le long de ton cou.

« Pourquoi serais-tu désolée ? Tu n'as rien fait, sauf être toi-même et c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour que je tombe amoureux de toi.

Ces mots firent couler de la chaleur en toi et tes mains se crispèrent sur ses épaules. « Bofur, je… »

"Shh," souffla-t-il, ses lèvres à nouveau sur ton visage embrassant tes larmes. « Laisse moi te convaincre que je ne pourrais jamais te quitter ».

Tu retins ton souffle tandis qu'il t'allongeait doucement sur le sol, incapable de l'en empêcher et n'en ayant pas la volonté. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais en revenant à la maison, et… Un léger gémissement passa tes lèvres tandis que ses mains glissaient le long de tes côtes, ses mains semblant te brûler à travers ta robe.

« Doucement, jeune fille » murmura Bofur « Je veux te montrer tout ce que tu représentes pour moi. »

Tu l'avais toujours su et tu voulais le lui dire mais ta voix te fit défaut quand ses mains se posèrent sur ton corps, et qu'il remonta ta jupe pour dégager tes jambes. Tu frissonnas lorsque ces doigts calleux frôlèrent tes cuisses, tu ne pus t'empêcher de te tortiller un peu tandis que ses mains ne faisaient rien d'autre que caresser ta peau.

« Toujours si impatiente. »

Te relevant sur les coudes, tu lèves un sourcil « Je suis impatiente ? Je n'ai pas oublié comment tu m'es revenus » dis-tu, le défiant d'oser le nier.

Il cligna des yeux, sa langue passa doucement sur ses lèvres « Oui, je n'ai pas oublié non plus » dit-il d'une voix rauque qui fit se recourber tes orteils dans tes bottes « Mais tu mérite mieux que ça ».

Tu ne le quittas pas des yeux, même quand ces doigts crochetèrent tes sous-vêtements et les firent glisser le long de tes jambes. Tu t'es tortillée, toutefois, tandis qu'il soutenait ton regard, la chaleur de ses yeux faisant naître une étincelle de chaleur en toi. Le vêtement fut retiré d'une de tes jambes, mais il ne vit pas l'intérêt de l'enlever complément.

Bofur se décala, reculant sur le sol jusqu'à être à genoux à tes pieds et son regard glissant sur toi « Je devrais t'emmener en haut » dit-il, songeur, se frottant doucement la bouche. « Te déshabiller entièrement et te prendre dans ton lit ».

Tu secouas la tête quand il te sembla qu'il allait se lever, et tu murmuras « Plus tard, nous pourront monter les escalier. Je te veux, ici et maintenant.

Il ricana légèrement, ses mains glissèrent doucement le long de tes jambes « Si c'est demandé ainsi. » te réprimanda-t-il, ses pouces décrivant des cercles en remontant à l'intérieur de des cuisses. « Ma jeune fille sait ce qu'elle veut. »

Là, tout de suite, tu voulais qu'il te touche. Il pouvait sûrement voir que tu étais prête pour lui, pour tout ce qu'il voudrait te faire. Tes hanches se levèrent légèrement tandis que ces paumes pressaient sur leur os, avant qu'il ne te repousse sur le sol. Tes bras tremblèrent tandis qu'il s'installait entre tes jambes, tu ne pus empêcher tes cuisses de s'ouvrir un peu plus, un frisson d'anticipation chantant dans tes veines.

Tes bras avaient cédés quand sa langue avait léchée une longue bande sur ton corps. Ton souffle t'échappa quand ton dos heurta le sol, et des étoiles explosèrent devant tes yeux quand il revint titiller ton clitoris avec le bout de sa langue. Tes muscles s'étaient raidis en réponse, tes cuisses avaient essayé de se refermer sur sa tête.

Il t'avais arrêtée, ses mains glissant le long te tes jambes et les repoussant de part et d'autres. Ces pouces frottèrent ton entrejambe, juste avant de séparer les plis lisses. Un bas grondement, plutôt un ronronnement, lui échappa tandis qu'il les écartait et sa langue courue à nouveau sur toi. Cette fois, ce fut une course tranquille, il prenait son temps pour être sur que chaque parcelle de ta chair reçoive autant de plaisir que possible.

Tu plaquas ta main sur ta bouche lorsque long gémissement glissa de tes lèvres. C'était le milieu de la journée. N'importe qui pouvait passer dans la rue. C'était une chose pour la ville d'imaginer ce qui se passait derrière des portes closes, c'était complètement différent de l'entendre. Tu te mordis la lèvre quand Bofur ricana simplement, le son profond résonnant sur ta chair sensible provoquant des fourmillements.

« Plus tard, je viendrais chercher ce gémissement » te promit-il d'une voix épaisse « Quand les braves gens ne pourront pas entendre. »

Maudite soit son habileté à savoir ce que tu pensais. Ta main étouffa un gémissement quand il referma ces lèvres autour de ton clitoris, sous la chaleur de sa bouche, tes hanches remontèrent contre lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Mais ça ne sembla que l'encourager et il donna un nouveau coup de langue.

Ta main libre plongea pour l'agripper tandis que la pointe de sa langue décrivait des cercles paresseux autour de ton clitoris. Le feu explosa dans tes veines tandis qu'il agaçait le petit bouton sensible et tu ne pouvais contrôler les secousses qui te parcouraient à chaque fois. Tu savais ce qu'il allait faire. Tu savais que ces taquineries ludiques ne dureraient pas pour toujours. Mais tu n'étais pas encore prête lorsqu'il commença à te sucer.

Son nom s'échappa de tes lèvres, brisé, tandis que ta voix se fissurait de plaisir. Tes doigts se contractèrent sur son chapeau, le tirant contre toi. Il ne protesta pas, te suçant plus fortement tandis que sa langue faisait des caresses humides sur ton clitoris. Tu sentis une de ses mains glisser sur toi, la remarquant a peine avant que ses doigts épais ne glisse en toi.

Le gémissement fut plus un halètement cette fois, ton corps se soulevait poussant contre lui, essayant d'approfondir sa caresse. Il enfonça ses doigts aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, te laissant une seconde pour t'adapter avant de les retirer lentement. Tu hoquetas lorsqu'il les recourba au dernier moment, frappant le point à l'intérieur que tu avais été la seule à trouver jusqu'alors.

Sa langue s'enroula encore une fois autours de toi avant que sa bouche ne te quitte alors qu'il poussait ses doigts à l'intérieur. Tu le regardas avec des yeux brumeux tandis qu'il déplaçait son corps vers le haut, te recouvrant tandis qu'il se délaçait avec sa main libre tout en continuant de te baiser avec ses doigts. « Regarde toi » murmura-t-il, frôlant le creux de ton cou avec ses lèvres « rougissante et haletante, et nous n'avons encore presque rien fait. »

« Tais-toi » gémis tu, arquant ton corps contre lui lorsque ses doigts se courbèrent à nouveau. Ton corps tout entier trembla tandis qu'il y restait, frottant contre le morceau de chair qui était encore plus sensible que le reste. « Bofur… »

« Je peux sentir combien tu est mouillée pour moi » continua-t-il, comme s'il ne t'avait pas entendu. Ou peut-être qu'il s'en fichait. « Ton corps te fait-il encore souffrir, mon amour ? »

Tu tournas ton visage pour le presser contre son cou alors qu'il embrassait ton oreille, haletante tandis que ses doigts recommençaient à bouger, mais cette fois ce fut différent. Il ne les enfonça pas profondément en toi comme tu voulais qu'il le fasse, non, il les déplaça juste assez pour accentuer la pression contre le point sensible et qu'ils le frappent à chacun de ces mouvements. Une brûlure envahis tes joues au son humides qu'il faisait à ton oreille et tu ne pouvais pas contrôler tes gémissements tandis qu'il continuait.

« Ça » gronda Bofur, sa bouche pressée contre ton oreille « ce petit tremblement quand tu viens, mon amour. Quand je le sens, je sais que tu ne pourras bientôt plus te contrôler ».

Il était impossible de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait, pas quand tu pouvais sentir tes membres trembler comme le plaisir te menaçait. Tes cuisses serraient ces hanches, se crispant alors qu'il te poussait plus durement. Ton souffle devient halètement agités tandis qu'il continuait à frapper le petit point sensible et tu n'eut presque pas assez de temps pour inspirer avant de crier quand la jouissances revendiqua ses droits sur toi.

Un flot de mots crus lui échappa tandis que tu te balançais contre sa main, tes hanches bougeant contre ses doigts essayant d'obtenir encore plus plaisir d'eux. Tes deux mains plongèrent dans sa veste, la secouant quant tout ton corps frémis. Ta tête tapa contre le sol quand tes musques se contractèrent tandis que tout en toi s'effondrait et s'illuminer en même temps. Tu étais complètement perdu dans les sensations, noyée de bonheur, mais tu eu encore le courage de protester lorsque ces doigts glissèrent hors de toi.

« Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi » promit-il chaudement à ton oreille, ses mains te frôlèrent, brûlant ta peau tandis qu'il s'occupait de son pantalon.

Tes dents coururent sur ta lèvre inférieure avant qu'un léger soupir ne t'échappe en sentant la tête chaude de son érection se presser contre toi. « Dedans, Bofur » supplias-tu, relevant la tête pour presser tes lèvres contre son oreille. « J'ai besoin de toi en moi ».

Le bruit qui lui échappa était fêlé et profond quand ses hanches s'avancèrent, l'enfonçant en toi jusqu'à la garde. Le frottement régulier fut assez pour que tu pèses contre lui, tes doigts serrés sur son manteau pour le tirer contre toi. Tu restas comme ça un moment, savourant le sentiment de ne faire à nouveau plus qu'un avec lui. Mais ça n'a pas duré.

Le désir de bouger, d'en avoir plus t'as saisie la première. Tes hanches ont roulées doucement contre lui bougeant à peine sa bite, mais ce fut suffisant. Il bougea à peine ses pouces, mais quand tu pressas contre lui, ils frottèrent contre ton clitoris de façon délicieuse. Tu bougeas contre lui une poignée de seconde avant qu'il ne grogne et tire de lui-même ses hanches vers l'arrière.

« Oui » soufflas-tu alors qu'il se retirait, ne laissant que son gland à l'intérieur de toi avant de glisser à nouveau de toute sa longueur.

Ces dents grattèrent contre ton cou tandis qu'il te prenait avec de longue et dure poussée. Une de ces mains agrippait ta hanche, ses doigts glissant d'avoir été en toi s'enfonçant dans ta chair quand qu'il te tirait vers lui à chacune de ses poussés. Ces genoux étaient calés entre tes jambes écartant tes cuisses autant que possible pour s'enfoncer plus profondément.

Il caressait chaque partie de ton corps tandis qu'il te prenait, son corps frottant tout le long du tient. Le tissu de ta robe bougeait sur tes mamelons, les tendant de plus en plus et les rendant douloureux de sa bouche. Des plaintes désespérées tombaient de tes lèvres tandis qu'il se balançait plus fort contre toi et il n'y avait aucune chance pour que tu puisses faire taire tes gémissements alors qu'il coulait profondément en toi avant de se retirer lentement. Des étoiles explosèrent sous ta peau tandis qu'il pressait ton clitoris, tes muscles se tendant un peu plus contre lui.

« Oui », dit-il lentement, noyant le mot dans un doux sifflement. « Fait le encore, serre moi encore comme si tu était sur le point de venir pour moi ».

Sa respiration buta brusquement sur les mots, ton corps lui obéit sans réfléchir. Il grogna, sa bouche laissant un chemin picotant de baiser tout au long de ton cou et remplit ton oreille de mots provoquant. Tu essayas de les bloquer, d'ignorer ce qu'ils te faisaient, mais ce ne fut pas possible. Chaque chose qu'il te disait, tu le faisais. Ton corps était perdu dans le plaisir qu'il te donnait et te savais qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant…

« Viens pour moi, mon amour » souffla-il, ces lèvres contre ton oreille « laisse moi te sentir ».

Tu crias, impuissante à empêcher ton corps d'obéir Te tordant sous lui, tu tentas de résister tandis que tu perdais le contrôle. Tu aurais tout perdu si tu n'avais pas été accrochée à lui. A travers les vagues de plaisir qui couraient en toi, tu pouvais encore le sentir pousser contre toi, te poussant à ton extrême limite. Ou est qu'il se poussait lui-même à la sienne. Tu étais vaguement consciente de sa propre agitation, son souffle contre ton cou tandis que tu le serrais, lui enjoignant silencieusement de te rejoindre.

Un frisson parcouru ton échine quand un bas gémissement lui fut arraché, ses hanches tressautant tandis qu'il poussait durement en toi. Tes bras ont glissés autour de lui, le tirant plus prés de toi quand son souffle devint halètements et il enfouit son visage dans ton cou. Tandis que vous restiez serrés l'un contre l'autre, tu ne savait plus ou commençait tes tremblements et où s'arrêtaient les siens.

Clignant des yeux en les ouvrant lentement, tu fixa le plafond au dessus de toi, hébétée, et murmuras « Oui ».

Bofur émis un son étouffé avant de gémir en se relevant sur ses bras pour que son regard puisse rencontrer le tiens « Qu'est-ce que tu dis, mon amour ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Tu souris tendrement, tes mains se posant sur ses joues. « Ta question, » lui rappela tu gentiment « A propos de venir avec toi à Erebor. Ma réponse est oui ».

Ses sourcils s'étirèrent tandis que tu parlais follement avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de se que tu disais.

Regardant sa bouche s'incurver dans ce sourire que tu aimais tant, tu ne pus t'empêcher de rire de bonheur. Il ne t'abandonnerait pas. Tu en étais certaine à présent et tu voulais être sûre qu'il comprenait que toi non plus tu ne le quitterais jamais.


	5. Nuit d'hiver - Thorin

Thorin x Lectrice

**Résumé** : Pris dans une tempête d'hiver, un prince nain cherche abri et chaleur dans une auberge proche.

* * *

Entendant un coup sourd à la porte, tu regardas l'aubergiste. Il l'avait fermée à cause de la violente tempête qui avait frappée une heure avant. La bise et les chutes de neige avait formé un blizzard dissuasif pour la plupart des voyageurs, mais apparemment par pour tous.

"Ouvre la porte, ma fille" te dit-il finalement avec un geste de la main.

Hochant la tête, tu te précipitas vers la porte, tu ne voulais pas laisser qui que se soit dehors plus longtemps.

Tu l'ouvris et tressaillis quand tu vis qui se tenait de l'autre coté. Faisant un pas en arrière tu laissas entrer le nain. Tu aurais voulu lui demander quelle folie l'avais poussée à sortir, mais tu tins ta langue.

"Thorin" dit l'aubergiste avec surprise" Je pensais que vous étiez retourné chez vous !"

"C'est ce que j'avais prévu" répondit-il, te donnant son manteau couvert de neige quand tu lui tendis les mains "Mais le temps avait d'autres plans".

L'aubergiste hocha la tête et tu reconnus la lueur dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas espéré de clients aujourd'hui, avec la tempête, mais maintenant Thorin était là. Tu eus un mauvais pressentiment il pourrait essayer de saler la note du nain plus que ce qu'il aurait du. "Nous pouvons vous préparer un repas et une chambre bien chaude rapidement" dit-il "Comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'y a pas foule".

Tu suspendis le manteau mouillé devant l'âtre ronflant, écoutant leur conversation. Tu avais espéré pouvoir retourner dans ta chambre avec un livre après avoir aidé à nettoyer la salle, mais une part de toi n'était pas trop surprise par ce voyageur. Tous les nains dans l'ouest savait qui était Thorin Oakenshield et qu'il voyageait ça et là dans la cordillère, cherchant quelque chose susceptible d'aider son peuple à s'établir.

"Je préférerais commencer par un bain chaud".

Tu te figeas légèrement et leur lança un regard. Un bain ? La salle de bain n'était pas prête pour un bain et tu savais qui allait devoir s'en charger. Évidement, l'aubergiste te regarda et tu réprimas un soupir. "Donnez moi un moment, je vais le préparer" dis-tu, essayant de ne pas montrer ta contrariété.

Thorin te fixa et un petit frisson te parcourus. Ne l'avais-tu pas assez bien cachée? Voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, tu te précipitas hors de la pièce.

Tu devais constamment faire attention à tenir ta langue, mais parfois ça t'échappait. Mais, là, ce n'était pas le moment, ce nain n'était pas quelqu'un à contrarier.

Fermant la porte, un soupir explosif t'échappa. En vouloir à quelqu'un parce qu'il s'était fait prendre dans la tempête ? Cela ne te ressemblait pas. Tu t'ébrouas et parti faire ton boulot.

Tu venais juste de finir de remplir la grande baignoire quand la porte s'ouvrit. "C'est bientôt prêt" dis-tu en essuyant ton front. La buée emplissait l'air et formait des gouttelettes sur ta peau. Elle rendait également tes vêtements lourds d'humidité et te faisais souhaiter de prendre un bain également pour pouvoir les enlever.

Il ne dit rien, mais tu entendis un glissement de tissus et de métal tandis qu'il commençait à se dévêtir.

Le fixant, tu fus contente que la chaleur de la buée ait fait rougir ta peau tandis que tu regardais sa large poitrine qui apparaissait lentement. Tu passas rapidement ta langue sur tes lèvres et te forças à finir ton travail. Tu plaças une serviette prés de la baignoire essayant de garder tes yeux sur ton travail tandis qu'il continuait à se déshabiller, mais tu réalisas que tu avais un autre problème.

Thorin se tenait entre toi et la porte.

Tes dents coururent sur ta lèvre, tu te demandais si tu devais dire quelque chose ou simplement passer prés de lui pour sortir.

« Je vous ai vu dans d'autres villages ».

Tu faillis sursauter en entendant sa voix basse et il te fallu une minute pour comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

Avant que tu n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il repris : « Est-ce que vous me suivez ? »

Un rire incrédule t'échappa et tu ouvris la bouche avant de pouvoir te contrôler « Je ne suis pas une femme de ménage sans cervelle qui n'as rien de mieux à faire que de suivre un nain dans toutes les Montagnes Bleus. Dans tous les villages où vous m'avez vue, j'étais là la première. Peut-être est-ce l'inverse. Peut-être est-ce VOUS qui me suivez. »

Il souleva un sourcil, te regardant « Êtes-vous toujours aussi mordante dans vos propos ? »

Ton travail t'amenait à côtoyer des nains ivres presque tous les jours. Si tu n'avais pas été mordante, tu aurais peut-être pu en tirer quelques avantages. « Pourquoi pensez vous que je déménage souvent ? »

Il émis un bruit étouffé qui aurait pu passer pour être un rire de la part de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller voir où en est votre dîner » dis-tu en te dirigeant vers la porte et en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

Tu t'attendais presque à ce qu'il t'arrête à nouveau, mais tu te glissas hors de la pièce sans incidents. T'appuyant contre la porte, tu essayas de retrouver une respiration normale. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourquoi t'avait-il posé cette question ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'avait remarquée ?

Tu sursautas quand ton nom fut crié depuis la cuisine. Tu te dépêchas d'y aller et trouvas l'aubergiste avec un plateau de nourriture et une chope d'hydromel à la main « Comment avez vous… »

« Tu te préparera un autre repas, ma fille » t'interrompit-il « Le prince à besoin d'un bon repas chaud d'abord ».

Tu te mordis la langue et acquiesças. Que pouvais-tu faire d'autre. Tu ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'être chassée pendant cette tempête, tu n'avais nulle part où aller. « Où allez vous ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de rester en bas. Tu me trouveras aussi bien à l'étage et il commence à faire froid. ». Tu acquiesças à nouveau, te demandant pourquoi tu étais venu ici.

Quand il fut parti, tu retournas péniblement à la salle de bain.

Tu frappas et dit « J'ai votre dîner ». « Qui est en fait MON dîner » pensas-tu.

« Entrez ».

Poussant la porte tu faillis tomber quand tu vis Thorin assis dans la baignoire, son regard fixé sur la porte. « Où voulez vous ça ? ». Avais-tu dit « ça » ? Tu l'espéras, parce pendant un instant tu avait faillis dire « me voulez-vous ».

« Ici »

Tu traversas la pièce et posas le plateau prés de la baignoire « S'il n'y a rien d'autre, je vous prie de m'excuser ».

« Et si s'était le cas ? »

Tu clignas des yeux, le regardant avec curiosité.

« Votre question précédente » dit Thorin « Et si je vous suivez ? »

Ton cœur donna un coup violent dans ta poitrine et une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la buée de la pièce se répandit en toi. Après un moment de réflexion, tu tendis le bras et poussas le verrou de la porte.

« Ça dépend de pourquoi vous me suiviez, » dis-tu en te retournant vers lui. « Me suivez-vous ? »

Ses bras pendirent à l'extérieur de la baignoire tandis qu'il s'allongeait. Malgré sa position et le manque de vêtements, il était royal.

« Que feriez-vous si s'était le cas ? »

« Je serais flattée »

« Et quoi d'autre ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Tu souris doucement et traversas lentement la pièce « Peut être serais-je reconnaissante ».

Ces yeux se fixèrent sur ton corsage tandis que tu t'approchais, ou plus précisément, sur la houle de ta poitrine sous le tissus

« Jusqu'à quel point ? »

« Très » ronronnas-tu, tes mains se levant pour délacer ta robe.

C'était plutôt audacieux de ta part mais la façon dont il t'avait regardée t'avais donné confiance.

Il émis un léger sifflement tandis que ta robe glissait sur ton corps, mais tu l'arrêtas avant que tes seins ne soient découverts. Ces yeux s'étrécirent sur toi et tu sus qu'il était impressionné.

Il grogna ton nom et tout en toi se contracta.

« Pour vous servir » murmuras-tu, laissant tomber le vêtement. Son regard suivi la robe tandis qu'elle tombait, son regard était si intense que tu eus l'impression d'une caresse brûlante.

« Bien » dit-il, sa voix était si basse qu'elle provoqua une danse de frissons à travers ta peau.

Te voyant frissonner, il leva une main « C'est un froide nuit. »

« Allez vous me réchauffer » le taquinas-tu, incapable de te retenir.

Le regard qui traversa son visage te fit fondre jusqu'aux os et tu pris sa main, le laissant t'aider à entrer dans le bain.

Avant que tu n'ai pu décider où tu devais t'asseoir, il tira, t'accroupissant sur ses genoux. Tu ne savais pas ce qui était le plus chaud, l'eau qui t'entourait ou le contact de ta peau là où elle touchait la sienne.

En dépit de tes bravades précédentes, tu n'étais pas sûre de se qu'il attendait que tu fasses maintenant. La conclusion était rendue évidente par la longueur dure que tu sentais presser contre toi, mais… Tes pensées furent interrompues quand sa main s'insinua dans tes cheveux et qu'il te tira en avant. Il n'y eu pas de préliminaires à son baiser, il alla droit au but, sa langue glissa entre tes lèvres entrouvertes pour venir caresser la tienne. Tu sentis ses mains se contracter dans tes cheveux et sur ta hanche tandis que lui retournais le baiser et ça t'excita.

Partant de ses épaules, tes mains caressèrent tout ce qu'elles purent toucher, traînant le long des muscles fermes de sa poitrine. Tes ongles raclèrent légèrement sa peau, le faisant gémir dans ta bouche.

Tu ne t'arrêtas pas là, caressant ces flancs, suivant les creux et les plats des os et des muscles qui composaient le solide nain sur lequel tu étais assise. Rien ne t'était interdit, tandis que tu le caressais, descendant toujours plus bas.

« Mahal », grognât-il, reculant sa bouche loin de toi tandis que tes doigts glissaient vers le bas dépassant son nombril.

Tu souris, t'allongeant en avant pour presser des baisers contre ses joues barbues. Le côté râpeux des poils de sa barbe contre ta peau n'était pas désagréable et tu ne pus t'empêcher de frotter brièvement ta joue contre la sienne. Tu ne t'y attardas pas, sachant que l'héritier de Durin ne te laisserait pas jouer avec lui très longtemps. Ta bouche dessina un chemin descendant le long de son cou et sa tête bascula en arrière quand tes doigts errants glissèrent encore un peu plus bas.

Quand tes doigts frôlèrent sa longueur dure, il se tendit sous toi, te provoquant un petit rire surpris. « Doucement, mon roi » soufflas-tu, ta bouche bougeant de façon à pouvoir lui mordiller l'oreille « Nous commençons juste ».

Ça te valu un grognement sourd et ses hanches se levèrent à nouveaux tandis que tes doigts caressaient le bas de sa bite. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un à allumer » cracha-t-il

« Non, mais vous devez être récompensé après m'avoir poursuivi si longtemps » murmuras-tu, glissant ta langue le long de son cou.

Quoi qu'il ait voulu dire, sa réponse se perdit dans un gémissement dés que tes doigts l'enveloppèrent fermement. Ses propres doigts s'enfonçant dans ta hanche, t'exhortant silencieusement à en faire plus que de simplement la tenir et tu était complètement prête à lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Ta main glissa sur toute la longueur, encore plus de chaleur t'inondas aux bruits de plaisir qu'il émettait tandis que tu le caressais. Chaque fois que l'un deux glissait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, une décharge de feu te traversait, accroissant ta propre passion.

Comment allais-tu pouvoir te contrôler lorsqu'il te toucherais, tu ne le savait pas. Chaque fois que ses hanches s'élevaient, le poussant contre ta main, ses cuisses frôlaient la peau sensible entre tes jambes et tu devais te mordre la lèvre pour t'empêcher de crier.

Tu sentis ses mains bouger sur toi, glissant doucement sur ta peau lisse avant qu'un halètement ne t'échappe quand il empauma tes seins. Ses mains étaient rugueuses sur toi, typique pour qui passait sa vie à s'entraîner avec des armes ou à travailler dans une forge. Cela te fit frissonner de plaisir et tu cambras le dos pour les presser plus fort dans ses mains.

Son rire bas fit couler en toi une impulsion de feu liquide et tu ne pus lui résister quand il te tira jusqu'à ce que tu sois vraiment genoux. Une protestation t'échappa quand sa queue glissa de tes doigts, mais elle mourut rapidement lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent autour d'un de tes mamelons.

« Thorin » soufflas-tu, ta tête tombant en arrière alors qu'il te suçait et te mordillait. Tes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux, le tenant contre toi tandis que ses caresses faisaient monter ton désir. Chaque traction de ses lèvres, chaque pincement de ses doigts te faisait te tortiller contre lui, ton corps douloureux de ce qu'il ne t'avait pas encore donné.

Tu étais tellement concentrée sur ce que sa bouche faisait, que tu faillis ne pas remarquer que sa main libre glissait sur ton torse. Ton souffle se bloqua alors qu'il enroulait sa langue autour de ton mamelon, ces doigts répétant le même motif sur la peau de ton ventre.

Quand il ne fit pas mine de vouloir descendre plus bas, tu baissas le menton et le trouvas en train de te fixer. Ton mamelon toujours fermement serré dans sa bouche, sa langue le tapotant paresseusement tandis qu'il roulait l'autre entre ses doigts. La main sur ton estomac effleurait doucement ta peau mais ne descendait pas plus.

« Je pensais » murmuras-tu, ton souffle se bloquant tandis qu'il te mordillait « que vous n'aimiez pas les taquineries. »

Une lueur mauvaise brilla dans ses yeux et il te lança une œillade. Quand il fit un bruit bas, plutôt un profond bourdonnement contre ta peau, ce fut plus qu'il ne t'en fallait pour te faire hurler de plaisir. Mais cela te fit prendre conscience de la distinction. Il ne voulait pas que tu le titilles, mais il était tout à fait d'accord pour te titiller toi.

« S'il vous plait » l'imploras-tu, voulant te lever un peu pour que sa main descende. Mais cela voudrais dire qu'il devrait enlever sa bouche de là où elle était, et tu ne le voulais pas encore.

Le rire de Thorin fit se contracter ton estomac un peu plus, mais sa main glissa plus bas et empauma ton entrejambe.

Le bruit qui t'échappât fut quelque chose entre un cri de plaisir et un sanglot de reconnaissance. Ces doigts te caressaient légèrement, t'effleurant avec autant de douceur que quand ils étaient sur ton estomac. C'était suffisant pour te rendre le sentis sourire contre toi, il savait combien tu étais frustrée et ça déclencha quelque chose en toi.

Tirant sur ses cheveux, tu combattis le gémissement qui voulut t'échapper quand sa bouche quitta ta poitrine. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, tu t'allongeas sur lui et l'embrassas, noyant dans le baiser ton besoin et ta frustration. La main encore sur ta poitrine se resserra un instant avant de glisser autour de toi, pressant entre tes omoplates pour t'approcher plus prés de lui. Ta poitrine pressant contre les muscles durs de son torse, ses poils frottant contre ta peau sensible. Un doux sifflement t'échappa à ce contact, tu enroulas tes bras autours de lui, ne bougeant plus pendant une seconde.

Un cri de surprise t'échappa quand la main entre tes jambes se décala soudain, juste assez pour qu'il puisse couler un doigt à l'intérieur de toi.

Tu ne cherchas pas à te dérober, au contraire, tu pressas tes hanches contre lui autant que tu le pus, essayant de rendre la caresse encore plus profonde.

Tes muscles se contractèrent tandis que son pouce frôlait tes plis tendres, les écartant gentiment avant de presser contre ton clitoris.

Ton corps résista, le plaisir fit éclore des étincelles à travers toi, presque trop. Il ne t'a pas laissé faire, te repoussant tandis que ses doigts s'incurvaient en toi et frottaient contre le point caché.

Tes poings se sont serrés dans ses cheveux aussi forts que tes muscles autour de son doigt. Il n'arrêta pas de frotter, comme si toutes les réactions de ton corps l'encourageaient.

Tu ne pus t'empêcher de haleter dans le baiser, ton esprit près de se perdre dans le plaisir qu'il te donnait finalement. D'une certaine manière, tu t'éloignas du baiser, ton corps s'agitant alors que tu planais sur le bord de ta libération.

Un halètement te déchira quand il retira soudain son doigt, l'incrédulité fissurant ton plaisir.

« Thorin » crias-tu, le regardant en secouant la tête « Ne me taquinez pas maintenant ».

Ses yeux étaient sombres et ses mains posées sur tes hanches.

« Je veux être en toi quand tu viendras. » Dit-il d'une voix basse et autoritaires.

Juste comme ça, ta contrariété s'évanouie et tes mains glissèrent le long de son corps. Son doux sifflement, tandis que tes doigts se refermaient autour de lui à nouveau, te fit sourire faiblement, mais tu n'as pas perdu de temps à les bouger, tu le positionnas à l'entrée. Tu l'avais à peine lâchée, que ces hanches se soulevèrent poussant durement sa bite contre toi.

Tu te mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier tandis qu'il t'élargissait, ses préliminaires n'ayant pas été suffisants pour que tu sois prête pour lui.

Un doux bruit t'échappa tandis que des lèvres chaudes erraient autours de tes épaules et remontaient le long de ton cou. Tes yeux se fermèrent sous ses tendres baisers et ton corps se détendit juste assez pour lui permettre d'entrer en toi. La poussée peu profonde fut presque ta perte.

Il gémit ton nom tandis que tes muscles se contractaient autour de lui, le serrant et ne le laissant pas ressortir. « Tu vas me tuer » haleta-t-il à ton oreille.

Non, tu n'en avais pas l'intention, à moins qu'il n'arrête. Mais ses mains agrippèrent tes hanches fermement alors qu'il commençait à pousser court et dur en toi. Graduellement, ses poussées devinrent plus longues tandis que ton corps devenait assez humide pour qu'il puisse bouger plus facilement malgré l'étroite étreinte de tes muscles autour de lui.

« Mahal » haletas-tu, ta tête tombant en arrière tandis qu'il faisait monter ta passion à nouveau. Il te conduisait au bord du gouffre, sa bite glissant tout entière en toi maintenant. Le désir serpentait profondément en toi et chaque poussée l'alimentait, le faisant monter un peu plus.

Tes mains étaient verrouillées sur ses épaules, tu t'accrochais à lui, ton corps ne demandant rien d'autre que de déjà se briser. Tu ne pourrais pas durer si il continuait comme ça, mais tu n'étais pas sûre de le vouloir de toute façon.

Son souffle était chaud contre ton oreille et tandis qu'il te prenait avec des coups durs et profonds, les mots chuchotés qui lui échappaient te mettaient à feu. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le doux creux de tes hanches tandis qu'il te tirait vers le bas à la rencontre de chacune de ses poussées, mais tu t'en fichais. La légère douleur ne faisait qu'ajouter à tes sensations et te poussait encore plus prés de ta délivrance.

« Thorin » gémis tu, incapable de te contenir plus longtemps. Tu voulais venir. Tu voulais qu'il te fasse venir.

Un juron lui échappa tout bas et une de ses mains glissa entre vos corps. Tes dents coulèrent sur tes lèvres quand son pousse frotta fermement sur ton clitoris, ruisselante et n'en pouvant plus tandis que ta respiration devenait erratique. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que cette caresse pour te conduire à la limite.

Tu as pris une grande inspiration alors que le plaisir se fissurait t'envoyant vers l'orgasme. Avant qu'aucun cri n'ait pu t'échapper, Thorin revendiqua ta bouche à nouveau. Le baiser fut exigeant et dur, identique à la façon dont il bougeait entre tes jambes.

Tes ongles labourèrent les muscles noués de ses épaules tandis que le plaisir continuait d'exploser en toi à chacun de ses mouvements. Tu le ressentais comme s'il devait durer pour toujours, un cycle constant de demande et de plaisir, avant qu'il ne gémisse profondément dans ta bouche et que ces hanches ne tressautent contre les tiennes.

Haletant pour reprendre ta respiration lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, tu le regardas s'effondrer contre la baignoire tandis que son corps se calmait lentement sous toi. Ses hanches se soulevaient encore, bougeant délicieusement en toi, mais c'était plus calme, moins insistant qu'avant.

« Thorin » murmuras-tu d'une voix enveloppante.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un sourire et ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent pour te regarder. « Les nuits d'hivers sont longues et froides dans les montagnes » dit-il d'une voix aussi enveloppante que la tienne. « Ça prend du temps de pour se réchauffer lorsque les frissons sont installés ».

Tu lui retournas son sourire, te penchant en avant pour appuyer ta poitrine contre la sienne tandis que tes bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou « Je suis toujours à votre service, mon roi » ronronnas-tu, attendant soudain le reste de la nuit avec impatience.


	6. Initiation - Fili et Kili

**Ce chapitre correspond à "Learning Curve" dans l'histoire originale, mais je trouvais que le titre perdait beaucoup à la traduction, alors, j'ai essayé d'en trouver un autre qui ne trahirait pas trop celui d'origine, tout en étant plus... élégant.**

**Guest et Akira Oakenshield :** Désolée, ce chapitre ne concerne pas Thorin, mais Fili et Kili. Ne vous inquiétez pas, des chapitres avec Thorin, il y en aura d'autres. Je suis en train d'en traduire deux de plus le concernant.

* * *

**Résumé :**

Kili avait une requête spéciale dont il voudrait te parler.

* * *

Toute la soirée tu avais senti des regards sur toi, ce qui n'avait rien de bien nouveau. Les mâles qui venaient à la taverne te mâtaient et tentaient toujours leur chance avec toi. Tu passais autant de temps à esquiver les mains qu'à servir de la bière. Mais ce soir quelque chose était différent. Normalement ces regards ne te provoquaient pas des picotements dans tout le corps et une sensation de chaleur dans l'estomac. Tu avais essayé de repérer qui te provoquait de telles sensations, mais jusqu'à là tu n'avais pas eu de chance.

Tandis que de plus en plus de clients partaient, la soirée touchant à sa fin, la sensation perdura. Ramassant les chopes sales sur les tables, tu observais soigneusement la salle. Quelques tables étaient encore occupées, mais aucun des occupants ne te regardait. Soulevant ton plateau, tu le transportas jusqu'au bar en te demandant si tu pouvais partir maintenant. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de tables à servir et tu avais envie de sortir de là. Qui que ce soit qui t'ai regardé pendant ton service, maintenant tu voulais être seule.

Tu jetas à l'aubergiste un regard suppliant, et souris quand il te fit signe de partir. Tu jetas ton torchon derrière le bar avant de te tourner vers les escaliers. Tu sentis que le regard était de retour sur toi tandis que tu t'y dirigeais et ça te fit frissonner. Tu avait peut être balancé tes hanches un petit peu trop, mais tu ne l'avais pas fait volontairement. Et si quelqu'un te regardait, il n'y avait aucune raison que tu ne le taquine pas un peu en retour.

Tu étais seulement à mi-chemin de ta chambre quand quelqu'un appela ton nom. Regardant par-dessus ton épaule, ton estomac se serra en regardant la paire qui s'avançait vers toi. « Fili, Kili » dis-tu en leur souriant « Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu ».

Fili te rendis ton sourire, mais tu remarquas que Kili ne pouvait pas soutenir ton regard. « Notre oncle nous a gardés occupés » acquiesça-t-il. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous, alors nous entendons l'utiliser comme deux adultes ».

« Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? » demandas–tu, incroyablement surprise par le comportement de Kili. Tu n'avais jamais eu l'impression qu'il était timide jusqu'alors, mais là, il se comportait comme tel. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose pendant la période où ils avaient été absents ?

« Toi. »

Tu clignas des yeux à cette réponse directe. Tu regardas Fili, derrière toi « Moi ? »

« Oui, nous, enfin, Kili a une faveur à te demander en fait ».

Tu soulevas un sourcil, attendant qu'il t'explique. La dernière fois qu'ils t'avaient demandé une faveur ça s'était fini avec la moitié du village près de brûler. Tu espérais sincèrement que quelque soit ce qu'ils avaient derrière la tête cette fois, ça n'impliquait pas de feu ou de matériel pyrotechnique. Une pensée traversa soudain ton esprit, ranimant la chaleur que tu avais ressentie plus tôt. Peut être était-ce eux qui t'avaient observée ?

Les lèvres de Fili s'agitèrent et il fit un geste à Kili quand il resta silencieux.

Kili lui jeta un regard brillant et il te sembla le voir rougir sous le chaume de ses joues.

Maintenant tu commençais à avoir une idée de ce dont il s'agissait et tu pris un peu pitié du nain. « Est-ce vous qui m'avait regardé toute la soirée ? » demandas-tu.

Ses yeux sombres te regardèrent « Tout le monde te regardais ».

« C'est dur de résister quand tu balances tes hanches comme tu l'as fait » Dit Fili en riant et tu fus proche de rougir à ton tour.

Décidant de ne pas répondre à ça, tu contras Kili avec « Tout le monde ne me donne pas l'impression que ma peau me brûle quand il me regarde ».

Tu vis Kili se lécher rapidement les lèvres et cette fois il rougit vraiment. Cela te fit prendre conscience de quelque chose à propos de lui.

« Kili ? » demandas-tu, rappelant son regard sur toi. « As-tu déjà été avec une femme avant ? »

Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant qu'il ne jette un regard meurtrier à Fili « Tu lui a dit ?! »

« Non ! » protesta Fili levant les mains, « Je te jure, Kili, j'ai rien dit ! »

« Il n'a rien dit » confirmas-tu « J'ai deviné ».

Kili semblait sinistre maintenant « Tu as deviné ? Est-ce si évident ? »

Merde. C'était sorti tout seul. Tendant la main, tu saisis le devant de sa tunique et le tiras vers toi. Il trébucha en avant, surpris, et tu en tiras avantage. Pressant tes lèvres sur les siennes tu embrassas le nain stupéfait. Tu ne le laissas pas t'échapper, sentant la tension dans son corps et son mouvement de recul. Quand tu vis qu'il ne se détendait pas, tu traînas tes lèvres sur ses joues jusqu'à son oreille. Le mordillant, tu le senti sursauter et ça t'a fait sourire. « Je suis flattée que tu ais pensé à moi pour ça » murmuras-tu à son oreille « Et j'aurais voulu que tu viennes plus tôt ».

« Vraiment ? » Te demanda-t-il, posant légèrement ses mains sur tes hanches.

Tu le mordillas à nouveau « Oui… Devons-nous trouver une chambre ? »

Il hocha la tête contre toi et tu souris.

Reculant, tu regardas son frère « Et qu'avez-vous prévus de faire ce soir ? »

Il sourit « Je sais déjà comment donner du plaisir à une femme » dit-il « Je… » Il se tut quand Kili dit quelque chose de dur et tranchant. Ses yeux bleus étudièrent son frère avant de lui répondre dans la même langue.

La curiosité te dévorait. Tu avais côtoyé assez de nains pour savoir qu'ils n'utilisent pas souvent leur langue natale quand des membres d'un autre race étaient présent. Quoi que Kili ait dit à son frère, c'était assez important pour que ça lui échappe. Ou alors, suffisamment embarrassant pour qu'il ne veuille pas que tu comprennes. Te penchant en avant à nouveau, tu embrassas la peau sous l'oreille de Kili et entendis le sifflement d'une respiration tranchante. Ses mains se serrèrent sur tes hanches et t'attirèrent plus près.

« Bien » dit Fili après que Kili lui ai parlé à nouveau « Mais juste pour cette fois, Kili ».

Tes sourcils se levèrent tandis que tu regardais de nouveau Fili « Est-ce que j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est pour cette fois seulement ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard avant que Fili ne se déplace vers la porte de leur chambre et l'ouvre. « Kili veut que je reste avec vous » dit-il alors que tu t'éloignais de Kili.

Tu te figeas dans le couloir « Je te demande pardon ? » Tu savais qu'ils étaient très proches, mais ça s'était nouveau pour toi.

Il t'offrit un sourire paresseux « Je ne te ferais rien ce soir » t'assuras-tu, te poussant doucement à l'intérieur. « C'est la nuit de Kili. ».

« Alors pourquoi… » Tu t'arrêtas en pensant à ce que tu savais sur les nains tandis que Kili entrait et fermait la porte. Le sexe n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour un peuple où il y avait si peu de femelles, d'autant qu'il était dans leur nature de se focaliser entièrement sur leurs métiers. Malgré tout, chez les nains, le sexe était fermement désapprouvé avant l'âge adulte et tu ne savais pas quelles informations les jeunes pouvaient avoir concernant ce sujet. Fili était considéré comme adulte depuis cinq ans. Est-ce que Kili espérait que son frère pourrait lui enseigner ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir ?

Un frisson douloureux parcouru ton corps tandis que ses paumes chaudes glissait autour de tes hanches pour te tirer en arrière contre un corps tout aussi chaud. La courte barbe de Kili frotta contre ton cou quand il embrassa ton épaule. Une de tes mains bougea pour l'attraper tandis que l'autre s'enfonçait dans ses cheveux. « Mm » soupiras-tu, t'appuyant contre lui.

Tu y gagnas un nouveau sifflement quand ton cul frotta contre son érection. Ces bras pressèrent sur tes hanches, te poussa en arrière, encore plus près « Mahal » murmura-t-il tandis que tu continuais à frotter contre lui.

Tes lèvres se recourbèrent dans un sourire et tu regardas Fili traverser la chambre et s'asseoir prés d'un des lits. Allait-il vraiment regarder son frère te baiser ? Cette pensée te fit frissonner.

« Tu as froid » demanda doucement Kili, ses lèvres te quittant.

Avec lui qui dégageait autant de chaleur qu'une forge ? « Non » corrigeas-tu, te tournant dans ses bras pour lui faire face. « Je suis excitée ».

Quelque chose brûla dans ses yeux et ses mains attrapèrent ton cul, pétrissant la chair tendre « Excitée ? » répéta-t-il

Ton sourire s'élargie un peu plus et tu te laissas aller en avant, « Oui, parce qu'un certain nain m'a regardé toute la nuit » soufflas-tu avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser dans le couloir avant été pour l'apprivoiser, chaste, et probablement son premier baiser. Mais celui-là fut plus audacieux et confiant quand Kili te le rendis. Ta langue avait à peine effleuré sa lèvre inférieure qu'un grognement bas lui échappait. Une de ses mains remonta en caressant ton dos, s'emmêlant dans tes cheveux sur ta nuque tandis que ses lèvres s'écartaient et que sa langue glissait dans ta bouche. Tu sentis tes orteils se contracter dans tes chaussures alors qu'il t'embrassait profondément, sa main basculant ta tête en arrière pour te rendre encore plus accessible.

Ton corps était pressé contre le sien et tu pouvais sentir son érection chaude contre ton nombril. Un peu plus de luxure coula dans tes veines quand tu réalisas qu'il était épais et incroyablement dur. Avant que tu n'ais eu le temps d'y penser, ta main glissa entre vos corps et l'empauma. Il fut proche de gémir dans le baiser, ses hanches se balancèrent tandis que tu le pressais à travers le cuir de son pantalon.

Il brisa le baiser, à ton grand mécontentement et laissa son front s'appuyer contre le tien. Sa respiration était déjà un peu hachée et de légers sons de plaisirs lui échappaient alors que ta main restait immobile sur lui. « Mahal » grogna-t-il à nouveau.

« Tu ferais mieux de la mettre nue, mon frère » dit Fili depuis sa place « Ou elle serait capable de te castrer, là tout de suite ».

Tu lui jetas un regard mais tu ignoras le commentaire. Tu n'allais pas laisser la nuit se finir si tôt. Tu avais des projets, et ils impliquaient que Kili soit en toi quand il trouverait sa délivrance.

« Je ne veux que toi nue » dit Kili, d'une voix basse et enveloppante.

Ça t'excita un peu plus et tu sentis ses mains bouger sur toi et trouver les lacets à la base de ta colonne vertébrale. Ces actions étaient un peu saccadées, un signe qu'il n'avait jamais enlevé la robe d'une femme, mais il prit rapidement le coup et bientôt ton vêtement se relâcha autour de toi.

Un léger flottement le fit glisser le long de tes bras et tu souris quand il se lécha la lèvre lorsque ta poitrine fut découverte. La surprise s'insinua en toi quand il rattrapa la robe, ne la laissant pas tomber plus. « Kili ? »

« Attends » dit-il s'agenouillant devant toi de façon que sa bouche soit au niveau de tes seins.

Tu te mordis la lèvre quand tu sentis son souffle sur toi et il te fallu tout ton contrôle pour ne pas te tortiller tandis qu'il regardait tes mamelons qui se dressait sous son regard. « Kili, touche moi » le supplias-tu, incapable d'en supporter plus.

Tu pensas voir ses lèvres se crisper avant qu'il ne se penche un peu plus en avant et ferme sa bouche sur toi. Tu ne tentas plus de rester tranquille quand ta tête partis en arrière avec un gémissement à sa première sucée. Tes jambes tremblèrent quand sa langue se déplaça sur toi, glissant autour de la chair sensible avant d'y revenir à nouveau. Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver un rythme qui te fit frémir et gémir de plaisir. Tes doigts se contractaient sur tes flancs, attendant de pouvoir le toucher à ton tour, mais ils étaient coincés par ta robe et tu ne pouvais pas les libérer.

Un léger gémissement t'échappa quand il s'écarta légèrement, mais devint halètement quand il passa simplement à ton autre sein, le traitant de la même manière que le premier. Il relâcha aussi sa prise sur ta robe, laissant le tissu glisser le long de ton corps. Tu n'hésitas pas plus longtemps à tendre les bras vers lui, glissant goulûment tes mains dans ses cheveux pour le garder là où il était. Ta tête se pencha vers lui tandis que tu cherchais ton souffle, ton cœur martelant ta poitrine alors qu'il alimentait ton désir.

Le halètement qui t'échappa fut fort et haut lorsque tu sentis soudain une de ses mains entre tes jambes. Tu entendis Fili rire de ta réaction et ça te fit brûler un peu plus. Tandis que les doigts de Kili glissaient lentement sur toi, caressant ta chair humide, tu sentais ta peau se contracter sous l'effet conjugué de ses attentions et du regard de son frère. Oublié la castration de Kili, il serait capable de te faire fondre sur place si il continuait comme ça.

Quand un de ses doigts se coula entre les plis pour glisser sur ton clitoris, tes jambes se dérobèrent. Des bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de toi et Kili se leva, ton corps serré contre le sien. Ton cerveau embrumé par le plaisir réalisa que tes orteils ne touchaient plus le sol, mais tu t'en fichais.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète

Tu ne pouvais pas parler alors du hocha la tête, un petit sourire traversa tes lèvres.

« Tu t'y prend bien, Kili » dit Fili « La jeune fille ne peut probablement plus sentir ses jambes pour l'instant ».

C'était une description assez juste mais ton cœur flotta au regard emplit de fierté qui traversa le visage de Kili. « J'espère que tu n'as pas fini » réussis-tu à dire « Parce que si c'est comme ça que tu commences, je suis impatiente de voir comment tu finis. »

Ces yeux s'élargirent légèrement et tu entendis Fili émettre un bruit étranglé à ton audacieuse déclaration.

« Prend moi sur le lit, Kili » murmuras-tu, appréciant la sensation de lui contre toi, mais le voulant nu et pressé sur toi.

Il hocha la tête et t'y porta. Il t'y déposa délicatement et tu le vis te regarder, frottant sa main contre sa bouche. Une pensée mauvaise te fit arquer le dos, soulevant ta poitrine et tendant tes muscles tandis qu'il te regardait. Un gémissement bas lui échappa à cette vision et il commença à enlever ses vêtements.

Tes lèvres se courbèrent dans un sourire et tu dus te retenir de lécher tes lèvres tandis que sa tunique glissait. Son torse était composé de muscles puissants et une ligne de poils sombres y dessinait un chemin disparaissant sous la ceinture de son pantalon, roulant sur le ventre tandis qu'il retirait sa ceinture, tu savais ce que tu avais à faire ensuite. Tendant les mains, tu l'attrapas par les hanches, le tirant vers toi tandis qu'il commençait à défaire son pantalon.

Une expression dans sa langue gutturale lui échappa quand ta langue glissa sur la tête. Tu vis que ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il tenait encore son pantalon et ça te fit sourire. Est-ce qu'il ne s'attendais pas ça ? Est-ce que son frère ne lui avait pas parlé de ce genre de choses ? Parce que tu étais sûre que Fili avait été le seul à parler à son frère de ce qu'il devait faire pour donner du plaisir à une femme.

Chassant tes pensées, tu entrouvris les lèvres et le pris doucement dans ta bouche. Son lambeau de gémissement provoqua des frissons le long de ta colonne vertébrale et te t'incitas à te rapprocher pour pouvoir le prendre plus profondément. Pressant ta langue au dessous de lui, tu léchas la grosse veine qui y serpentait en remontant lentement. Tu enroulas ta langue autour de la tête de sa bite, gouttant le liquide pré éjaculatoire, serrant lentement son épaisseur. Ça le fit haleter et jeter sa tête en arrière.

Tu le taquinas un moment, léchant et embrassant toute sa longueur, caressant chaque parcelle de peau que tu pouvais atteindre. Quand tu le repris dans ta bouche, tu le traitas avec le même plaisir qu'il t'avait donné, le suçant en glissant le long de sa queue.

« Mahal » souffla-t-il répétitivement, ses hanches se balançaient pour bouger en toi « Je ne peux… » Il s'interrompit et jura rauquement quant tes mains se fermèrent sur la base de sa bite, bloquant sa délivrance.

« Uh uh, » dis-tu doucement, tes lèvres effleurant la tête « Pas encore ».

« Jeune fille tu es une allumeuse » haleta Fili depuis son siège, sa propre voix semblant tendue.

Tu te relevas sur tes mains et tes genoux avant de reculer sur le lit. « Je sais ce que je veux » dis-tu souriant à Kili. « Et même si la pensée de te sucer jusqu'à ce que tu viennes dans ma bouche est terriblement tentante, je te veux en moi pour cette fois ».

« Cette fois ? » dit Kili, s'arrêtant de pousser son pantalon le long de ses jambes.

Ton sourire s'élargit « Tu ne peux pas tout apprendre en une nuit, Kili » murmuras-tu

Le désir brûla dans ses yeux et il acheva rapidement d'enlever ses vêtements pour te rejoindre sur le lit. Tu fus surprise quand ses mains glissèrent dans tes cheveux et qu'il t'embrassa profondément, sa langue tournant et s'enroulant autour de la tienne. Il recommença à trembler aussi fort qu'avant et tu n'offrit pas de résistance quand il te coucha sur le dos. Tes jambes s'écartèrent quand il s'installa sur toi et tes muscles se raidirent quand tu sentis son érection frotter contre ta cuisse.

Kili murmura ton nom en rompant le baiser, puis traça un chemin de baiser descendant le long de ton cou, sa barbe grattant gentiment contre ta peau. S'était aussi érotique que ses caresses. Un tressaillement te parcourus quand il atteint la base de ta gorge, ses lèvres continuèrent de descendre vers le milieu de ta poitrine. Sa langue tourbillonna autour de ton nombril quand il l'atteignit et des frissons éclatèrent sur ta peau quand il souffla sur ta peau humide. Il rit de ton doux gémissement avant de glisser plus bas.

Ces mains écartèrent un peu plus tes jambes, te laissant complètement ouverte pour lui. Il dit à voix basse quelque chose en Khuzdul avant de se pencher en avant. Ton halètement couru à travers la pièce quand sa langue traîna sur toi, cette friction humide était presque trop. Tes mains jaillirent pour s'emmêler dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il le fit à nouveau, tes hanches tentèrent de se soustraire à son emprise. Mais ses mains t'agrippaient fermement t'empêchant de bouger de quelque manière que se soit.

« Kili » gémis-tu, ta tête raclant contre la couverture tandis que ses pouces écartaient tes plis et que sa langue trouvait ton clitoris. Maudit soit-il, tu ne pourrais pas durer comme ça. « Là » crias-tu et ses lèvres se fermèrent autour de point sensible et il commença à sucer.

Son grondement sourd te fit hurler, les vibrations causant un plaisir tel que tu n'en avais encore jamais ressentis. Tes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son crâne alors que l'un des siens glissait en toi. Son doigt épais te sembla parfait et tes muscles se bloquèrent autour de lui tandis qu'il commençait à pousser lentement en toi. Tu tentas de bouger à nouveau tes hanches, et y arriva, mais sa main libre roula autour de ta jambe pour s'appuyer sur ton abdomen. Tu t'épinglant à nouveau.

« Merde » gémis tu, le plaisir te brûlant tandis qu'il ne ralentissait pas ses attentions. Il travaillait dur, te faisant trembler tandis que le désir se répandait en toi en même temps que ses doigts. « Kili ! »

Sa bouche quitta ton clitoris, te faisant gémir. Un frisson te saisis quand il fit courir sa langue sur toi avant de glisser sur ton corps. Lorsque ses lèvres réclamèrent les tiennes à nouveau, tu le sentis glisser un second doigt en toi, ton corps s'en accommodant bien tant tu étais mouillée de ce qu'il t'avait fait. Tes jambes remontèrent autant que possible pour se serrer sur ses flancs, tes hanches à nouveau libres cognant contre ses doigts tandis que le plaisir coulait en toi.

« Penses-tu être prête ? » chuchota-t-il contre tes lèvres.

Tu ne pus lui répondre parce que tu savais que ta réponse n'aurait été qu'un sanglot. Tu avais besoin de lui en toi. Aussi bon qu'aient été ses doigts et sa bouche, tu voulais sa bite. Un bruit étouffé t'échappa lorsque ses doigts se retirèrent de toi, mais il se transforma en gémissement lorsque tu sentis la tête de son érection presser contre ton ouverture. Il était plus épais que ses doigts et tu savais que ça serait peut-être un peu douloureux, mais tes hanches s'élevaient impatiemment, le voulant en toi.

Il siffla doucement en commençant à s'enfoncer doucement en toi et tes paupières se serrèrent tandis que ton corps s'agrippait au sien « Damnation, tellement étroite » grogna-t-il contre ta joue.

Tu ne lui dis pas que tu essayais de te détendre pour qu'il puisse s'enfoncer plus profondément, mais ton corps ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il était trop excité, il te voulait trop pour prendre ça en considération. Tu entendis Fili dire quelque chose, mais ce fut perdu pour toi.

Kili par contre devait l'avoir entendu, il déplaça son poids sur un de ses bras et tendit sa main libre entre vos corps. Des étoiles explosèrent devant tes yeux quand ses doigts pressèrent sur ton clitoris et commencèrent à le frotter. Une vague de chaleur se répandit en toi et, même si tes cuisses le serrèrent, tu commenças à te détendre juste assez pour qu'il puisse couler complètement en toi.

Tu te mordis la lèvre, sentant sa circonférence épaisse en toi et tu adoras ça. Tu ressentis de légers élancements parce qu'il était de loin l'homme le plus épais que tu ais jamais eu, mais ils s'évanouirent devant ses attentions pour ton clitoris. « Bouges » chuchotas-tu, tes hanches se soulevant autant qu'elles le pouvaient contre lui.

Il gémis à ce mouvement et ses propres hanches reculèrent doucement, créant une délicieuse friction. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de crier de plaisir lorsqu'il coula à nouveau durement en toi, quand il ne resta plus que sa tête à l'intérieur. « Mahal, tu es tellement serrée » gémi-t-il à nouveau, son corps ne se calmant pas tandis qu'il glissait plus facilement en toi.

Seul un gémissement t'échappa. Le plaisir t'inondant à chaque caresse de ses doigts et de sa bite. Il t'emplissait complètement et chacune de ses poussées te conduisait plus proche du relâchement qu'il construisait.

« Prend la plus fort, Kili, c'est ce qu'elle veut. »

Un gémissement haletant t'échappa en entendant Fili. Tu avais quasiment oublié qu'il vous regardait. Quand Kili se releva pour rencontrer tes yeux, tu te léchas les lèvres et son regard s'assombrit.

S'élevant au dessus de toi, tu sentis qu'il déplaçait son poids sur ses genoux, tes cuisses drapées de part et d'autre d'eux. Tu regardas avec fascination ses grandes mains agripper tes hanches et commencer à pousser durement en toi, te tirant le long de sa bite. Tu serras les poings sur la couverture tandis qu'il semblait vouloir aller encore plus profond en toi et ta tête pressa contre le matelas tandis que te corps se tendait encore plus.

« Ouvre les yeux »

Le bas grognement de Kili te fit frissonner et tu fus incapable de désobéir. Ton regard trouva le sien, ton souffle t'échappa quand tu vis le désir primaire qui y brûlait. « Kili » gémis-tu tout bas.

Ses mains serraient tes hanches et il te prit plus fort. Ce fut assez pour te faire hurler et tu le fis quand il bougea soudain, une de ses mains pour que son pouce trouve ton clitoris. Le plaisir éclata en toi et brûla sous ta peau tandis que ton orgasme atteignait son paroxysme. Plus rien n'existait à part le merveilleux plaisir qu'il provoquait en poussant en toi. A travers tes cris, tu entendis sa respiration devenir irrégulière, ses poussées plus violentes et tu sus qu'il n'allait pas durer.

Faisant appel au peu d'énergie qui te restait, tu serras sa bite avec tes muscles et fut récompensé d'une sévère expression en Khuzdul. Ses hanches tressautaient contre les tiennes, ses doigts s'y enfonçant durement tandis qu'il venait. Sa respiration devint tendue avant que son étreinte ne se desserre et qu'il ne s'affale sur toi.

L'enveloppant de tes bras, tes mains tremblantes caressèrent son dos, tu sentis ses muscles trembler et la fine pellicule de sueur qui couvrait sa peau. Embrassant son cou et son oreille, tu te prélassais dans le plaisir qu'il t'avait donné, l'écoutant juste lutter pour se remettre de son orgasme. Un bruit bas attira ton regard et tu vis Fili bouger sur sa chaise, une main frottant contre sa bouche, tandis que l'autre était enfoncée dans son pantalon. Un léger sourire incurva tes lèvres. « Je pense que nous avons mis ton frère dans un drôle d'état » chuchotas-tu à Kili.

Un rire enveloppant lui échappa. « Bien fait pour lui » murmura Kili « Maintenant il sait ce que c'est de regarder sans pouvoir toucher ».

Tu ris doucement et ça attira l'attention de Fili.

Ces yeux bleus s'étrécirent sur vous, comme s'il avait su que vous parliez de lui. « Ne pousse pas ta chance, Kili » dit-il « Ou je pourrais avoir à lui montrer comment c'est supposé être vraiment fait. »

Un flash de désir te traversa et Kili gémis quand tes muscles se resserrèrent autour de lui à cette pensée. Peut être que cette nui ne serait pas uniquement celle de Kili après tout.


	7. Distraction - Thorin

**Résumé** : Tu n'étais pas vraiment fan du nain qui travaillait dans la forge de ton père et il le savait.

* * *

"Combien de temps va-t-il rester, père?" demandas-tu tranquillement, lui tendant une chope de bière. Tu ne précisas pas de nom même si ton père avait plusieurs apprentis qui travaillaient pour lui à la forge. Tu ne regardas pas non plus les forgerons par dessus les enclumes parce que ton père savait très bien de qui tu parlais.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il déclenche en toi, ma fille" dit ton père, prenant une longue gorgée de sa chope "J'aime l'avoir avec moi. Son habileté à l'enclume fait honte aux autres garçons et je ne suis pas inquiets de le laisser seul ici".

Avec toi, voulait-il dire.

"Va et donne lui un peu de bière. Il a travaillé toute la journée, il appréciera sûrement."

Tu hochas la tête doucement, prenant une seconde chope pour lui. Tes pas étaient silencieux sur la pierre, mais il t'entendit quand même. Il tourna la tête juste assez pour te voir approcher de lui avant de retourner à son travail. "C'est pour vous" te forças tu à dire.

"Laissez-la là."

Avant qu'il n'ait pu te préciser où, tu la posas prés de l'enclume et de dépêchas de retourner prés de ton père. Quelque chose à propos de ce nain te faisais te sentir sur le fil chaque fois que tu le voyais. Il ne se mélangeait pas avec les apprentis et parlait à peine à ton père. Il travaillait. Du levé du soleil à son coucher, il travaillait. Quoi qui l'ai conduit à travailler dans un village des hommes, cela ne le laissait pas en repos. Tu l'avais surpris au milieu de la nuit, le regard menaçant sur le vide et fronçant les sourcils violemment à ce qui consumait ses pensés. Il ne parlait jamais de là d'où il venait ou de là où il allait et personne n'avait essayé de le lui demander.

Tu clignas des yeux en entendant un tumulte se rapprocher de la forge, tu pivotas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment et que le fils du maire entra "On a besoin d'aide au vieux pont" cria-t-il à ton père.

Ton cœur sursauta légèrement. Le vieux pont était juste ça, vieux et ton père avait prévenu le maire à plusieurs reprises qu'il fallait le remplacer avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé. "Qu'est-il arrivé" demandas-tu.

"Quelques fermiers amenaient de la marchandise pour le marché et cette saloperie de chose s'est presque effondrée".

Tu entendis ton père murmurer quelque chose dans un souffle et tu essayas de ne pas laisser tes lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire. Tu savais qu'il était en train de maudire la paresse du maire et sa pingrerie qui l'avait empêchés de demander à quelqu'un de réparer le pont avant que ça n'arrive. "Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ?" demanda ton père.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. "Non, mais les carrioles sont coincées sur le pont, les essieux voilés, et on a besoin de vous pour les réparer pour pouvoir les tirer de là".

Tes sourcils s'élevèrent. Ainsi ils voulaient que ton père monte sur le pont effondré pour sauver des marchandises. Tu ouvrais la bouche pour protester quand tu vis ton père secouer la tête doucement. Tes dents s'entrechoquèrent tandis que tu retenais ta langue, mais si quelque chose lui arrivait, tout le monde pourrait entendre ce que tu avais à dire.

"Les garçons, vous allez venir avec moi" dit ton père en appelant les apprentis qui s'agitaient autour.

"Je vais pas aller sur cette vieille chose" protesta l'un d'eux et les autres murmurèrent leur assentiment.

"Alors vous pouvez quitter cette forge et ne jamais revenir " dit ton père d'un ton cassant, ramenant un silence intimidé.

"Fais attention" murmuras-tu, sachant que ça pouvait devenir dangereux d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ton père te souris et hocha la tête avant de jeter un regard en arrière dans la forge "Thorin, je peux compter sur vous pour surveiller l'endroit pendant que je serais sorti ?"

Ton cœur sursauta. Merde ! Tu pensais que le nain partirait avec eux !

"Oui", dit calmement le nain avant de retourner à son enclume.

"Tu connais le tarif de chaque chose" te dis ton père "mais je ne pense pas que tu ais beaucoup de clients avec tout ce battage. La ville toute entière doit probablement déjà être occupé à regarder le pont".

Probablement. Rien ne réunis aussi bien les gens qu'une catastrophe. Tu lui offris un sourire tandis qu'il prenait ses outils avant de pousser tout le monde dehors. Quand la porte se fut refermée, tu pensas que ça semblait plus inquiétant que ce que ça ne l'était réellement. Tu étais seule avec lui maintenant.

Jetant un regard tandis que les coups de marteaux contre l'acier résonnaient dans l'espace, tu vis que Thorin s'était remis au travail. Tu t'assis sur un tabouret et le regarda, parce que tu n'avais vraiment rien de mieux à faire.

En dépits de sa proximité du feu qui ronflait dans la forge, il ne montrait aucun signe d'inconfort. Tu réalisas soudains qu'il prenait toujours l'enclume qui se trouvait le plus exposée à la chaleur, et qu'aucun des autres apprentis ne s'en approchait jamais. Est-ce que le feu ne le gênait pas du tout ou essayait-il de prouver quelque chose en travaillant là ? La sueur coulait sur son visage et il était évident que ces bras devaient sentir les flammes mais il semblait s'en moquer.

Ton esprit dévia vers la question à laquelle tout le monde aurait voulu une réponse et tu te demandas pourquoi il était là. Tout ce que tu savais à propos des nains c'est qu'ils étaient secrets et qu'ils n'appréciaient pas la compagnie de ceux qui n'étaient pas de leur race. Pourtant il était là, travaillant et entouré d'hommes.

"Pourquoi me regardez vous?"

Il te fallu une seconde pour réaliser qu'il t'avait parlé parce qu'il n'avait pas cessé de travailler et toute une autre seconde pour que la rougeur se répande sur tes joues. "Je suis désolée" te força tu à dire, regardant ailleurs.

"Ce n'est pas une réponse."

Tu fronças les sourcils. Depuis quand voulait-il te parler ? Ou à qui que se soit de toute façon. "Il n'y a rien d'autre à regarder ici, n'est-ce pas ? Répondis-tu, le regardant à nouveau.

Il te jeta un regard avant de retourner à l'épée qu'il tenait dans la main "Arrêtez."

Tu as faillis soupirer, mais tu as regardé ailleurs. Tu n'avais pas besoin de l'agacer parce qu'il te perturbait, ton père appréciait de l'avoir à la forge, au moins pour les profits. Il était encore plus habile que ton père, mais semblait s'en moquer. Tout ce qui semblait lui importer à propos était que le nain rapportait de l'argent.

Tu regardais les armes exposées sur le mur en face de toi, et tu sentis l'ennui de gagner rapidement. Tu connaissais tout ce qui se trouvait dans la boutique de ton père et la seule chose qui n'y était pas à sa place était le nain. Le regardant à nouveau, tu vis qu'il étudiait l'épée dans son poing, la tournant dans sa main pour en examiner chaque face à la lueur du feu.

"Je vous ais dit t'arrêter".

Tu souleva un sourcil "Vous n'êtes pas mon patron" dis-tu calmement.

"Alors partez."

Il venait de te dire de partir ? Quelle audace! "C'est l'affaire de ma famille et je ne vais pas partir en la laissant entre les mains de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et en qui je n'ai pas confiance."

Finalement il te regarda et tu pensas qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. "Vous pensez que je pourrais escroquer votre père ?"

Honnêtement, non. Si quelqu'un escroquait l'autre, c'était ton père par rapport au nain, mais tu ne pouvais pas dire ça. "J'ai entendu dire que les nains sont avides" dis-tu sans réfléchir. "Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me faire ma propre opinion."

C'était la mauvaise chose à dire. L'épée sur laquelle il travaillait fut jetée sur le côté et sonna durement en heurtant le sol de pierre. La peur t'emplit soudain tandis qu'il traversait la pièce et tu quittas le tabouret pour mettre une solide table en chêne entre vous. "J'ai vu de l'avarice dans mon peuple" dit-il durement, rodant autour de la table et te faisant de dépêcher de bouger "Et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont une simple fille comme vous peut se moquer".

Simple? "Et comment vivez vous de travailler pour une famille aussi simple que la mienne ?" demandas-tu sentant la colère prendre le dessus.

"Votre père n'est pas un homme simple, mais vous ne lui rendait pas justice".

Tu le fixas, gardant toujours la table entre vous. "Que savez vous de mon père ou de moi ? Vous n'êtes là que depuis deux semaines !"

"J'en sais assez pour savoir que votre père à raison de ne jamais vous laisser seule ici".

Fronçant les sourcils, tu mis plus de distances entre vous en traversant la forge "Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez".

"Si, vous comprenez, simple fille" dit-il rapidement "Vous n'avez pas votre place dans une forge, mais vous êtes tout le temps là, vous êtes une distraction."

Tu le traitas avec dédain et secoua la tête "Pour qui ?" demandas-tu. Tu ne gênais personnes, apportant de la nourriture et de l'eau aux hommes qui travaillaient ici, exactement comme te le demandait ton père. Personne ne s'était jamais plaint que tu sois là et tu étais sûre de n'avoir jamais rien fait de quoi on puisse se plaindre.

"Aucun des garçons que votre père forme n'apprendra rien avec vous voletant autour comme vous le faites" continua-t-il de te harceler "Vous êtes une distraction".

"Ils s'entendent très bien" répondis-tu d'un ton cassant. Qui était-il pour venir chez toi et t'admonester ainsi ? Oui, peut-être que c'est toi qui avait commencé mais ça escaladait vers quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas bien se finir. « Si vous êtes celui qui as un problème, peut-être devriez vous être celui qui s'en va ».

Quelque chose de sombre et dangereux brûla dans ses yeux et, avant que tu n'aies pu t'éloigner de lui, il avait bondi en avant. De larges mains agrippèrent tes poignets, bloquant tes mains ensemble tandis qu'il te poussait contre l'enclume où il travaillait plus tôt. « Je ne peux pas partir, fille » grognas-tu « contrairement à vous qui n'avez jamais connus la douleur de toute votre vie, il y en à d'autre de qui je dois me soucier ».

Ta colère étincela à nouveau et tu luttas avec lui pour essayer de te sauver. Qui était-il pour penser qu'il savait tout de la vie ? « Laissez moi partir ».

« Vous pensez que je ne vous ai pas entendue ? Demandant constamment à votre père quand je vais partir ? »

Ton cœur tressauta en entendent ça « Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez »

« Non ? Vous ne voulez pas de moi ici, ai-je fait quelque chose pour déchaîner votre haine » jeta-t-il « Pensez vous que je veuille être ici ? Ou êtes vous juste une enfant gâtée qui ne sait pas quand elle doit fermer sa bouche ? »

Tirant fort contre sa poigne, tu réussis à libérer une de tes mains et le giflas rapidement. Ta paume te brûlait, il tourna doucement sa tête pour te regarder, ces yeux bleus brillants « Je vous l'ai déjà dit » dis-tu d'une voix basse « Partez si vous ne voulez pas être là ».

_« Je ne peux pas. » _Avant que tu n'aies eu une chance de penser à la myriade d'émotions dans sa voix, sa bouche s'écrasa durement sur la tienne. Ton halètement de surprise lui permis de glisser dans ta bouche, sa langue s'enroulant autour de la tienne.

Tu serras le poing, mais tu n'avais pas l'intention de le frapper. A la place il vint se poser contre son épaule avant d'attraper le tissu de sa tunique. Il t'embrassait toujours et sa barbe frottait contre ta peau. Tu avais déjà été embrassée avant, mais aucun de ces jeunes hommes n'avait de barbe et tu n'étais plus vraiment certaine de tes sentiments maintenant. Quand il retira soudain ses lèvres des tiennes, tu pris une grande inspiration dans un halètement rauque qui se transforma rapidement en gémissement quand il commençât à embrasser et mordiller ton cou.

« Ne m'arrête pas » grogna-t-il à ton oreille quand il l'atteint.

Tu tremblas quand il te souleva pour mieux te caler sur l'enclume et tu ne réalisas pas avant qu'il ne commence à rassembler ta jupe que tu avais les deux mains libres. Tu les traînas le long de son torse, tu n'arrivais pas à croire combien il dégageait de chaleur. Ce n'était pas étonnant que la chaleur de la forge ne le dérange pas. Il siffla doucement quand tes mains glissèrent dans l'ouverture de sa tunique, caressant la peau que tu pouvais y voir.

« Vous êtes une distraction que je ne peux pas me permettre » murmura-t-il contre toi, faisant se figer tes mains.

« Que voulez vous dire ? » chuchotas-tu, confuse de la contradiction entre ses mots et ces actes.

« J'ai une tâche » continua-t-il, ses mains calleuses s'enroulant autour de tes cuisses « Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire et vous êtes une distraction pour moi ».

Ça n'avait aucun sens, mais il te touchait toujours et tu pris ça pour le signe que tu pouvais continuer ton exploration. Tes mains quittèrent sa chemise et descendirent sur sa poitrine, sentant les muscles solides qui se tendaient sous ton toucher.

« Vous êtes une distraction » répéta-t-il, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un bas gémissement « mais je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps. »

Ton halètement résonna dans le silence de la forge quand ces doigts épais frôlèrent le point entre tes jambes. Tes hanches se soulevèrent de l'enclume et tu gémis quand il t'y épingla à nouveau. Tu tentas de te soustraire à son emprise mais il n'en tint pas compte. Un léger gémissement t'échappa quand il coula un doigt en toi, sa main se soulevant pour qu'il puisse frotter son pouce contre ton clitoris.

Tes dents mordirent ta lèvre inférieure, tu essayais de contenir les bruits de plaisirs qui t'échappaient. Thorin pompait son doigt en toi. Le gras de son pouce était rugueux contre toi, mais il pressait et frottait juste ce qu'il fallait pour que la friction fasse fondre tes os. Soulevant les jambes, tu les enroulas autour de ses hanches, le tirant plus près de toi, voulant sentir sa peau contre la tienne.

« Tu n'es pas une jeune fille » gronda-t-il d'une voix basse et enveloppante tandis qu'il glissait un second doigt en toi.

Un gémissement t'échappa alors que tu secouais la tête. Non, tu ne l'étais pas, mais ces doigts était épais et t'écartaient plus que ce que tu en avais l'habitude.

« Bien » grogna-t-il, ses dents se fermant sur ton cou à nouveau.

Halètements et gémissements t'échappaient tandis qu'il continuait son chemin, descendant le long de ton cou, tirant ta blouse vers le bas pour dévoiler ta poitrine. Tu fus proche de hurler quand ses dents se refermèrent soudain sur ton mamelon. Personne ne t'avait jamais touchée aussi brutalement avant et ça te faisait bouillir le sang. Ces doigts s'enfoncèrent dans tes cuisses là où il les avait saisies, assez fort pour y laisser des bleus, mais cela ne fit que faire battre ton cœur un peu plus fort.

Tes muscles se serrèrent autour des ces doigts quand sa langue glissa sur ton mamelon et ça te valu un gémissement de sa part. « Mahal, tu vas me tuer » murmuras-tu contre toi.

Seulement s'il s'arrêtait. Quand un rire bas gronda contre ta peau, tu te demandas si tu avais pensé à voix haute. Ça n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'il ne s'éloigna pas de toi, sa bouche restant sur ta poitrine, ses doigts poussant fort et profond en toi. Mais ce n'était plus ce que tu voulais.

« Thorin » haletas-tu, à bout de souffle « S'il te plait »

Il s'immobilisa contre toi, ces yeux bleus regardèrent vers le haut pour rencontrer les tiens. Tu sentis la main sur ta cuisse t'abandonner tandis qu'il relevait ton corps pour réclamer tes lèvres. Tes mains s'enchevêtrèrent dans ses cheveux et tu l'embrassas avec autant de ferveur qu'il l'avait fait. Tu t'étouffas contre lui quand son autre main te quitta, te faisant te sentir vide et voulant qu'il revienne en toi.

Un frisson te traversa quand ces deux mains saisirent ton cul et te soulevèrent de l'enclume. Sa chaude érection frottait contre tes jambes maintenant, te mettant en feu. Il se balança contre toi, la tête de sa queue cogna contre ton clitoris et de fit siffler. Quand il continua à t'allumer, tu tendis les mains entre vos corps pour l'attraper. Le gémissement guttural et bas qui lui échappa fit se tendre ton corps et tu laissas courir ta main le long de lui encore une fois avant de le bouger pour le presser contre ton entrée.

Il ne te taquina pas plus longtemps, à la place il coula entièrement en toi dans une dure poussée. Tu haletas, brisant le baiser tandis que ta tête tombait en arrière. Ton corps te brûlait légèrement de cette intrusion, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi épais et tu essayas de t'en accommoder.

« Tu est serrée autour de moi » grogna-t-il contre ta joue, ses doigts se fléchissant sur ton cul.

Tu sanglotas légèrement quand il commença à se retirer de toi, tu ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la légère douleur que tu ressentais ou de la merveilleuse friction. Quand il coula à l'intérieur à nouveau, ton sanglot devint un gémissement.

Il jura durement dans sa langue avant que tu ne le sentes bouger alors qu'il reculait ses pieds plus loin sur le côté et commençait à te tirer le long de sa bite. Tu sentis ses muscles se nouer et rouler tandis qu'il supportait tout ton poids et tu souhaitas qu'il ait enlevé ses vêtements pour pouvoir les sentir sous tes mains. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, tu pouvais seulement t'accrocher à sa tunique, tes jambes serrant ses hanches pendant qu'il battait en toi.

Tes halètements et tes pleurs gémissants emplirent le silence de la forge tandis qu'il ne ralentissait pas en te prenant. Les sons que tu faisais semblaient l'encourager, le conduisant à te prendre encore plus fort. Ces doigts s'enfonçaient dans ta chair et ses dents, encore une fois, mordillaient et mordaient ton cou. Les poils grossiers de ses joues raclaient contre ta peau te faisant trembler et te demander comment ce serait de les sentir frotter contre une partie plus sensible de ton corps. La pensée s'évanouit rapidement quand il te mordit plus fort et qu'un court cri t'échappa.

« Shh » dit-il durement, sa main quittant brièvement ton cul pour te donner t'y donner une dure claque.

Tu te mordis la lèvre, et le foudroya du regard autant que tu le pus quand il recula pour te regarder.

Un sourire incurva sa bouche « Quel feu » grogna-t-il « Pensez vous pouvoir me brûler, ma fille ? »

Comment le pourriez vous quand vous aviez l'impression qu'il était en feu ?

« J'ai presque envie de te plier sur l'enclume et de t'apprendre la discipline » murmura-t-il d'une voix enveloppante.

Tu te contractas autour de lui à cette pensée, et tes orteils se recourbèrent alors que ton esprit imaginait la scène.

« La prochaine fois » gémit-il, ses mains tremblant légèrement sur toi.

Tu faillis ronronner à ces mots, mais tu ne pus t'y attarder longtemps. Tu étais proche. Ton corps s'agitait sous sa poigne, au bord de l'orgasme, n'ayant besoin que d'une poussé de plus pour basculer.

Ces lèvres tracèrent un chemin sur ta joue avant de s'étouffer à ton oreille. « Touche toi » Grogna-t-il

Ton souffle se coupa. Quoi ?

« Fais le et fais toi jouir ! ».

Un souffle tremblant t'échappa et tu forças une de tes mains à relâcher le tissu de sa tunique. La pressant entre vos corps, tu le sentis trembler quand tes ongles griffèrent accidentellement les muscles de son abdomen. Ta main descendit un peu plus bas, caressant sa bite qui glissait en et hors de toi, le faisant aboyer un juron. Tes lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un sourire avant que tu ne fasses ce qu'il t'avait ordonné.

Gémissant quand tes doigts frottèrent contre ton clitoris, tu le sentis frémir quand tu te resserras autour de lui. Tu ne durerais plus très longtemps. Entre sa dure longueur qui frappait en toi et tes attentions pour ta peau lisse, tu serais chanceuse si tu ne brûlais pas dans la seconde. « Thorin » soufflas-tu, d'une voix étranglée.

Il grogna contre toi et le bruit bas te fit partir.

Ton cri de plaisir fut interrompu par sa bouche réclamant rapidement la tienne, t'embrassant durement et désespérément. Tu gémis contre lui, tes doigts accrochés à sa tunique et frottant toujours contre ton clitoris. Tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter, pas tant qu'il était encore en toi et que ton orgasme continuait de brûlait avec chaque mouvement de son corps. Tes cuisses serraient ses hanches voulant qu'il arrête et ne le voulant pas encore en même temps.

Thorin gémis dans ta bouche, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ta chair alors qu'il te tirait durement une dernière fois. Tu étais proche de ronronner tandis que ses hanches se balançaient contre toi, plus doucement maintenant, tu sentis le baiser perdre son côté frénétique alors que vos deux cœurs martelaient vos poitrines. Remontant ta main pour pouvoir agripper sa tunique, tu t'émerveillas de la force de son corps compact. En dépit du plaisir que vous aviez trouvé tous les deux, il était toujours fermement debout et te portais avec facilité.

« Distraction » murmura-t-il contre tes lèvres.

Tu lui soufflas légèrement dessus, mais il n'y avait pas de chaleur dans ce son. « J'ai un nom tu sais » dis-tu aigrement.

Tu le sentis sourire légèrement, ses mains se fléchirent sur toi « Je sais ».

Laissant ton front s'appuyer contre lui, tu souris toute seule « Dois-je partir maintenant ? » le taquinas-tu « Ou suis-je autorisé à te distraire un peu plus ? »

Son regard étincela et il poussa contre toi « Distrait autant que tu veux » dit-il doucement « Je ne vais pas bouger d'ici pendant un moment. »


	8. Anniversaire - Fili

**Résumé :**

C'était l'anniversaire de Fili et son frère t'avait enrôlée pour lui faire un cadeau surprise.

* * *

Tu tressas tes cheveux pour dégager ton visage et souris dans le miroir lorsque tu entendis un bas gémissement derrière toi. Apparemment ton captif avait fini par se réveiller.

"Mahal, Kili, combien avons nous bu ? Marmonna-t-il

"Plus que ce que vous n'auriez dû" répondis-tu d'un ton guindé.

Il pris une profonde inspiration, reconnaissant évidement ta voix et réalisant que tu n'étais pas son frère. "Jeune fille, est-ce que… J'ai les yeux bandés ?"

Ton sourire s'élargit et tu marchas vers le lit. "Pourquoi ? Je ne crois pas," dis-tu avec une surprise feinte. "Je me demandais pourquoi tu te crispait comme ça."

Fili resta silencieux un instant avant de dire "Kili a quelque chose à voir avec ça, n'est-ce pas ?

"Peut-être." Il avait tout à y voir, c'était son idée.

"… Jeune fille, pourquoi suis-je attaché sur le lit ?"

"Parce que c'est ton anniversaire."

"Ça n'as aucun sens," " murmura-t-il, tirant sur ses liens.

"Ton frère a dit que s'était le seul moyen de te donner ton cadeau".

Il s'immobilisa. "Cadeau ?" répéta-t-il en écho "Tu as un cadeau pour moi ?"

En avais-tu un ? Donnant une petite traction à la couverture qui le couvrait, tu découvris sa poitrine et te lécha les lèvres. Il était tout en muscles bien définis, avec une poignée de poils sur ses pectoraux qui descendaient en une épaisse ligne au milieu de sa poitrine.

"Je peux sentir ton regard" dit-il d'une voix enveloppante.

"Vraiment ?" ronronnas-tu, bougeant pour enjamber le haut des ses cuisses. Tu posas tes mains à plats sur son estomac et le sentis se tendre en réponse. Les faisant glisser doucement vers le haut, tu sentis la chaleur t'envahir. Quand Kili t'avais approchée avec cette idée, tu n'avais pas été convaincue. Mais, alors que la nuit s'avançait, tu en avais sentis l'attrait. Un prince nain, attaché dans ton lit et à ta merci ? Oui, ça avait définitivement beaucoup de charme.

Tandis que tes doigts glissaient le long de ses épaules, il gémit doucement et tu te léchas les lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés de son bref sommeil et tu voulais les emmêler d'avantage. Tu y glissas tes doigts et te pencha sur lui, gardant ton torse à distance du sien. Tu vis qu'il se léchait les lèvres par anticipation et pressas les tiennes sur les siennes. Le doux bruit qui lui échappa était un mélange de gémissement et de grognement et fit pointer tes mamelons.

En dépit du fait qu'il était attaché, Fili contrôlait le baiser. Sa langue s'enroulant autour de la tienne, la taquinant et te faisant te demander ce qu'elle pourrait te faire ressentir sur une autre partie de ton corps. Tu haletas contre lui quand il souleva soudains les hanches, pressant sa poitrine contre la tienne.

"Tu n'es pas nue" grogna-t-il contre toi.

"Non, pas encore" acquiesças-tu.

Fili se souleva sous toi. "Ce n'est pas du jeu, jeune fille" murmura-t-il "laisse moi au moins te voir."

"Pas encore" répétas-tu, t'asseyant en arrière. "De toute façon, tu sais à quoi je ressemble. Utilise ton imagination".

"Oh, je l'ai fait… Plusieurs fois".

Son aveu provoqua des fourmillements sur ta peau. Il t'avait imaginée nue ? C'était encore plus excitant que de l'avoir nu sous toi. "Tu vas devoir imaginer encore un peu."

"Allumeuse" grogna-t-il, levant ses hanches à nouveau.

Tes lèvres se crispèrent. Peut-être. "T'es tu déjà imaginé dans un lit avec moi ?" murmuras-tu, embrassant sa mâchoire.

"Jeune fille, il n'y a rien que je ne nous ai pas imaginé en train de faire".

Un halètement tremblant t'échappa. Maudit soit-il, tu étais supposée garder le contrôle et il était en train de te le voler. Mordillant son oreille, tu murmuras, "méchant nain".

"Détache moi et je te montrerais combien je peux être méchant."

Maudit Kili qui t'avait fait promettre de ne pas le détacher. "Peut être la prochaine fois."

Un grondement bas lui échappa quand tu commenças à embrasser son cou. "Ce seras meilleur, la prochaine fois, jeune fille".

Tu souris en pinçant son cou. Tu voudrais déjà être à cette prochaine fois, mais ça dépendrait de comment ça se passerait cette nuit. Traînant des baisers en descendant le long de sa poitrine, tu enroulas ta langue autour de son mamelon, caressant la chair durcie. Quand il gémis, tu serras tes dents autour de lui et le sentis frissonner.

"Je préfèrerais que se soit moi qui te le fasses".

"Peut-être que je te laisserais faire, si tu es gentil" le taquinas-tu.

Il jura doucement. "Jeune fille, laisse moi sucer un de tes beaux seins" plaida-t-il

"Comment peux tu savoir qu'ils sont beaux?"

"Ils sont à toi. Ils doivent l'être."

Tu te sentis fondre un peu, mais ne lui donnas pas ce qu'il voulait. Tes baisers bougeaient doucement le long de sa poitrine et tu t'arrêtais de temps à autre pour offrir une attention plus généreuse à une parcelle de sa peau. Sa poitrine se souleva quand tu t'approchas de ses hanches, une fine pellicule de sueur brillante le recouvrait. Les montants du lit grincèrent légèrement quand il tira sur les liens autour de ses poignets et ça aurait pu t'inquiéter si tu n'avais pas été sûre qu'il ne pourrait pas les rompre. "Tu vas te blesser" le prévins-tu tandis que tes lèvres effleuraient l'os de sa hanche.

"Détache moi, jeune fille" gémi-t-il "Laisse moi te toucher".

Tu secouas la tête et il gémis à nouveau quand quelques mèches de tes cheveux le frôlèrent.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te touche ?"

Non, tu voulais qu'il te touche, tu en crevais. Mais on t'avait demandé de ne pas le laisser faire. "Je n'ai jamais dit ça" murmuras-tu, incapable de masquer le regret dans ta voix.

"Alors pourquoi ?... Je vais tuer Kili" grogna-t-il

Tu roulas les yeux. Tu avais trop parlé. T'asseyant, tu glissas vers le bas un peu plus et tira à nouveau la couverture. Il haleta doucement quand le tissu frotta contre son érection et tes lèvres s'écartèrent sur un doux halètement quand tu l'aperçue. Il était épais, plus épais que ce à quoi tu t'étais attendue, et tu en eus l'eau à la bouche en le voyant. Quand il souleva ses hanches, tu te secouas de ta stupeur momentanée et te penchas en avant.

Tu le sentis se tendre sous toi quand ton souffle glissa sur lui et un autre sifflement lui échappa quand ta langue le goûta. Souriant, tu enroulas ta main à sa base et faillis couiner quand ses hanches tressautèrent en réponse. "Fili" le grondas-tu légèrement.

"Ce n'était pas mon idée de rester comme ça" souligna-t-il " et je n'ai pas envie de continuer".

Tu roulas à nouveau des yeux, glissant doucement ta main le long de son érection. Il était chaud dans ta main et tu pouvais sentir la pulsation régulière des battements de son coeur dans ta paume. Tu voulais le prendre dans ta bouche, lécher chaque parcelle de lui, mais tu voulais aussi qu'il dure. Alors, tu gardas les choses lentes et gentilles et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, si tu en jugeais par les jurons qui lui échappaient. Le caressant toujours, tu te penchas en avant et traînas tes lèvres sur ses cuisses, sentant les muscles tressauter en réponse.

"Allumeuse" grogna Fili.

"On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veux" murmuras-tu, concentrant ton attention sur la tête de sa bite. "Au moins pas tout de suite".

Il jura tout bas, mais sa voix était plus un profond grondement et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chaleur dedans.

Tu souris contre lui et t'assis de manière à pouvoir enrouler tes deux mains autour de lui. Son bas gémissement, tandis que l'une glissait sur sa longueur et que l'autre se concentrait sur la tête, te fit frissonner. Tu avais compris que tu étais supposée l'allumer, mais tu ne t'étais pas attendue à être excitée aussi vite en le touchant. Tu n'étais pas sûre d'être capable de le chauffer autant que ce que tu avais prévu. Et tu savais que tu ne le laisserais pas attaché après ça, parce que tu voulais ses mains sur toi au moins autant que ce qu'il semblait le vouloir.

Quand ses muscles forcèrent à nouveau contre les liens, tu enlevas une de tes mains et la remplaças par ta bouche. Tu ne fus pas surprise quand ses hanches s'élevèrent violement et tu reculas avant qu'il ne puisse te blesser. L'écoutant chercher son souffle, tu pris doucement autant de lui que possible dans ta bouche. Tu pressas ta langue contre lui et recula, léchant la veine épaisse sous le dessous de sa bite. Effleurant la tête quand tu l'atteins, tu faillis ronronner quand il lâcha un gémissement et enroulas ta langue autour de lui.

"Mahal ai pitié" grinça-t-il alors que tes lèvres descendaient sur lui.

Pensait-il que tu n'avais pas pitié de lui ? Et bien, tu avais laissé le bandeau et les liens alors, il avait probablement raison de le penser. Tandis que tu le suçais, ta main libre erra sur ton propre corps et se glissa entre tes jambes. Un doux gémissement glissa entre tes lèvres quand tu caressas ta chair humide. Tu le voulais, et tu étais prête à le prendre. Mais tu t'ais retenue, tes doigts vous conduisant tous les deux vers une frénésie encore plus forte.

Quand un second gémissement t'échappa, tu l'avais dans ta bouche à nouveau et il cria. "Jeune fille, dis moi ce que tu fais" haleta-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Tu fis un bruit curieux qui le fit frissonner. De quoi parlait-il ? Ne sentait-il pas ce que tu faisais ?

"Pour te faire gémir comme ça" gémi-t-il pour lui seul.

La couleur envahis tes joues. C'était une chose qu'il t'imagine le faire, c'était complètement différent de lui dire que tu étais en train de te toucher parce que tu étais excitée.

Mais un lambeau de gémissement lui échappa quand tu ne répondis pas. "Mahal, tu es en train de te toucher" dit doucement Fili

D'une certaine manière, ta peau devint encore plus chaude, même s'il ne pouvait pas te voir.

"Tu ne veux toujours pas me laisser te toucher ?"

"Tu n'es pas supposé me toucher" murmuras-tu contre lui.

Un rire tendu lui échappa "Mais tu veux que le fasses, n'est-ce pas."

"Je ne vais pas te détacher encore, Fili".

"Tu n'en auras pas besoin".

Te demandant ce qu'il voulait dire, tu quittas sa bite à regret. Tu t'étiras sur lui et lui retira doucement le bandeau. Ses yeux bleus clignèrent avant de se concentrer immédiatement sur toi. Tu le regardas fixer ton visage, prenant la couleur qui devait sans doute s'étendre sur tes joues, avant de se répandre sur ta poitrine. Quand il se lécha les lèvres, tu sus qu'il pouvait voir tes seins sous ta tunique ouverte. "De quoi tu parles" demandas-tu, le ramenant au sujet qui avait éveillé ta curiosité.

Il releva les yeux et un lent et sensuel sourire incurva sa bouche. "Bien que la pensée que tu te touches puisse me faire venir rien qu'en t'imaginant, maintenant, je veux goûter mon cadeau."

"Comment tu penses faire ?"

"Facile. Chevauche mon visage".

"Qu… quoi ?" dis-tu, te rejetant légèrement en arrière tandis qu'un rire surpris t'échappais.

"Ce n'est pas différent de si je te le faisais quand tu es sur le dos… Ce que je ferais" ajouta-t-il "C'est juste que tu es sur moi au lieu d'entre en dessous".

Tu te léchas nerveusement les lèvres "Et, pour toi ?"

"Quoi pour moi ?" reprit-il "Tournes-moi le dos et tu pourras continuer ce que tu étais en train de faire."

Alors il pourrait avoir du plaisir tout en t'en donnant ? Tes muscles se contractèrent à la pensée de sa langue agile entre tes cuisses. "Tu es sur ?" Demandas-tu encore.

"Viens ici, jeune fille".

Tu bougeas lentement, l'embarras luttant avec le désir, tu te mordis la lèvre tandis que tu bougeais pour être à genoux au-dessus de son visage. Tu rougis à nouveau quand un son bas lui échappa et faillis t'éloigner de lui. Tu te sentais beaucoup plus exposée que dans tout ce que tu avais pus faire avant. Tu faillis sauter hors te ta peau quand il bougea et qu'il put ainsi frotter ses joues contre ta cuisse, sa barbe irritant ta peau douce "F-Fili ?"

"Il faut que tu te penches en avant" dit-il d'une voix épaisse. "Fais le, jeune fille, parce j'ai besoin de te goûter".

Te mordant les lèvres plus fort, tu te penchas jusqu'à ce qu'un halètement aigu t'échappe quand sa langue couru sur toi. Tu serras les poings tandis qu'il te léchait, sa langue agile ne laissant aucune parcelle sans caresse. Tremblante au dessus de lui tu cria à nouveau quand il glissa un peu plus profond et trouvas ton clitoris. Il gémis contre toi, te faisant frissonner et ton regard glissa vers le bas de son corps. Tu étais supposée lui donner également du plaisir.

Essayant de ne pas le déloger, tu t'allongeas doucement, serrant tes mains sur le lit tandis que ses attentions te faisaient voir des étoiles. Tu dus te forcer à te concentrer, déplaçant ton poids sur une de tes mains tandis qu'il continuait à te lécher. Tes doigts étaient tremblants quand ils s'enroulèrent autour de lui et tes dents coulèrent sur tes lèvres quand ça le fit gémir contre toi. Si tu avais pensée que tu ne durerais pas avant, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Mais tu n'allais pas être en reste pour lui.

Tu fus ravis quand il gémis à nouveau lorsque tes lèvres se fermèrent sur lui. Au lieu de le lécher, tu le suça cette fois et fut récompensée en sentant son corps tout entier trembler. Gardant les lèvres serrées autour de la tête, tu continuas à le titiller, ta langue s'enroulant autour de lui. Tu tentais de le distraire, mais ça ne marcha pas parce qu'il ne t'en laissait pas la place. A chaque fois il s'arrêtait, haletant contre toi, mais il retournait toujours à sa "tâche".

Un gémissement étouffé t'échappa quand sa langue trempa en toi avant de remonter pour sucer ton clitoris. Il te fallu un moment pour réaliser qu'il t'imitait, léchant quand tu léchais, suçant en même temps, mais tu t'en fichais. Ton plaisir était à son point culminant et si il continuait encore longtemps comme ça, tu atteindrais l'orgasme avant qu'il ne soit en toi.

Rouler hors de sa portée fut la chose la plus difficile que tu ais eu à faire, mais tu devais le faire. Son grondement sévère fit naître de la chair de poule sur ta peau et tu levas faiblement la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux bleus brillants étaient fixés sur toi et son front était froncé.

"Je n'en ais pas fini avec toi" dit-il d'une voix épaisse

"Je n'en ais pas fini avec toi, non plus" te forças-tu à dire, bougeant pour être assise sur ses hanches.

Pourtant, ses sourcils s'élevèrent encore plus haut et il donna un regard perçant vers le bas de son corps quand il vit que tu ne bougeais plus.

"Ne fait pas le malin avec moi" le grondas-tu, claquant doucement son estomac.

"Je veux être en toi, jeune fille"

Frissonnante, tu bougeas pour le chevaucher, tes cuisses de chaque côté des siennes et tes mains posées à plat sur son estomac tandis que tu te balançais. Tu rencontras son regard et ce fut une erreur parce que tes muscles déjà faibles faiblirent un peu plus. Déglutissant, tu glissas ta main entre vous et enroulas tes doigts autour de sa bite pour la guider en toi.

La tête de Fili bascula en arrière dans l'oreiller, les tendons de son cou tendus et son dos arqué tandis que tu glissais doucement sur lui. Tu essayas de le regarder, mais tes cils flottaient et tes yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il t'emplissait. Tu étais assez mouillée pour qu'il glisse facilement et un léger halètement t'échappa quand tu ne pus pas t'enfoncer davantage.

"Jeune fille" dit-il dans un souffle saccadé, "Il faut que tu bouges avant de rendre un nain fou."

Bouger ? Comment étais tu censée bouger quand tu pouvais à peine te concentrer ? Un halètement t'échappa quand ses hanches se soulevèrent brièvement, le glissant un peu plus en en toi. Oh. Oh, tu devais bouger pour ressentir ça à nouveau. Tu transféras doucement ton poids sur tes mains, levant tes hanches et gémis au plaisir que cela te causa.

"Oui" Gémi Fili, ses hanches sautant vers le haut pour rejoindre les tiennes tandis que tu glissais à nouveau sur lui. "C'est ça".

Trouvant ses mots encourageants, tu soulevas tes jambes un peu plus sur lui et bougeas un peu plus vite. Tes doigts se fléchissant contre son estomac, grattant contre sa peau et courant à travers la ligne de poils qui s'y trouvait. Cherchant ton souffle, de doux halètements t'échappaient tandis que tu le prenais. Ton corps te picotait à chaque poussée de ses hanches.

"Jeune fille, enlève tes vêtements" dit-il dans un souffle, ses yeux posés sur toi à nouveau. "Laisse moi te voir".

Tu gémis. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il te fallait toute ta concentration pour continuer à bouger sur lui ? Manifestement pas puisqu'il te regardait avec des yeux brûlants, attendant que tu le satisfasses. "Tu ne commande pas ici" dis-tu, à bout de souffle.

"Oui, mais vas-tu vraiment me refuser le plaisir de te voir nue ?"

Maudit soit-il, lui et sa langue d'argent. Tes mains le quittèrent, attrapant l'ourlet de la tunique que tu portais. Au lieu de glisser le long de lui tandis que tu tentais d'enlever le vêtement, tu t'affaissas sur lui et roulas tes hanches.

"Mahal" aboya-t-il, sa tête basculant en arrière à nouveau.

Tu profitas de son moment de distraction pour passer ta tunique par dessus ta tête et la jeter sur le sol. Lorsque ton regard trouva le sien à nouveau, tu vis que ses yeux avides détaillaient déjà ton corps, dévorant chaque chose que tu lui montrais. Te sentant audacieuse sous l'appréciation de son regard, tu te penchas légèrement en arrière, posant tes mains sur ses jambes.

Il gémis profondément tandis que ses yeux descendaient vers l'endroit où vos corps se rejoignaient et tes muscles se tendirent tandis qu'il te regardait le prendre "Oui, jeune fille" murmura-t-il "comme ça".

Laissant ta tête tomber en arrière tu continuas de le chevaucher, tu te concentrais sur le plaisir que le sexe te donnait. Ton corps te donnait l'impression d'être en feu et chaque fois que vos hanches se rencontraient ta peau semblait se resserrer un peu plus, tes muscles tremblaient un peu plus. Son regard était comme une caresse tandis qu'il t'observait et c'est tout ce qu'il te fallait pour trouver la force de continuer de bouger.

Quand tu t'es contractée autour de lui, il gémit "Regarde moi, jeune fille".

Basculant ton menton en avant, tu rencontras son regard bleu brumeux, voyant toute sa passion et son désir pour toi se refléter dans ses yeux. "Fili" chuchotas-tu, proche de ta délivrance.

Ses hanches cognèrent contre les tiennes, te secouant légèrement mais te montrant qu'il était proche lui aussi. Il ne te quittait pas des yeux, cependant, et toi non plus tu ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux. Tu savais que tu ne durerais pas longtemps sous son regard, une de tes mains bougea pour venir frotter contre ton clitoris. Tu vis ses yeux s'assombrir et su qu'il savait ce que était en train de faire. Il ne protesta pas et tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Pas quand tes muscles se resserraient autour de lui, ton corps se préparant pour l'orgasme.

Il te frappas violemment et rapidement quand il vint. Tes hanches faiblirent tandis que tu haletais, tes paupières se fermant tandis que le plaisir déferlait sur toi. Fili continuait de pousser en toi, finissant ce que tu avais commencé. Tes mains reposaient sur son estomac à nouveau, tu étais penchée sur lui, tremblante. Tes ongles le griffèrent alors qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, gémissant alors que ça devenait presque trop. "Fili" gémis-tu.

Il poussait fort en toi, un juron bas lui échappa avant que ses hanches cognent à nouveau et ralentissent graduellement alors que sa propre libération le revendiquait.

T'affaissant contre sa poitrine, tu tentas d'aspirer un peu d'air, mais tout ce que ton corps voulait faire, c'était trembler. Tu t'es levée et est retombé tandis que Fili haletait, complètement content de rester exactement là où il était. Un léger bruit t'échappa quand tu sentis quelque chose frôler le haut de ta tête.

"Vas tu me laisser partir maintenant, Jeune fille" murmura-t-il d'une voix enveloppante.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je peux bouger?" soupiras-tu

Il rit et se souleva sous toi "Viens, maintenant. La nuit est encore jeune et c'est mon anniversaire. Je veux profiter de mon cadeau autant que je peux.

La pensée qu'il te désire encore fit fondre quelque chose en toi et fit qu'il te fut encore plus difficile de bouger pour le libérer. Malgré tout, tu y arrivas et la chambre pivota tandis qu'il te roulait sous lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient emplis d'une intention mauvaise qui te fit perdre ton souffle tandis qu'il te regardait.

Te souriant doucement, Fili murmura "Maintenant, c'est mon tour."


	9. Contrôler le trône - Thorin

**Résumé**

(AU, où certains personnages ne sont pas morts dans la Bataille des 5 armées).

Errant dans les couloirs de la Montagne Solitaire, tu te retrouvas au seul endroit où tu ne t'attendais pas à arriver, avec le dernier nain que tu pensais à rencontrer.

* * *

Errant dans les couloirs d'Erebor, tu compris que tu étais perdue. On t'avait dit de rester dans ta chambre, mais tu écoutais rarement ce qu'on te disait. Aussitôt que le soleil s'était couché, Tu t'étais glissée dehors, avide d'explorer. Mais c'était la première fois que tu venais dans la Montagne Solitaire et trop de couloirs étaient identiques. Ça n'aidait pas que tu doives éviter les endroits où tu entendais beaucoup de bruits. Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de devoir composer avec des nains ivres et chahuteurs pour le moment.

Tu t'immobilisas en arrivant à une intersection, fronçant les sourcils. Et maintenant, quel chemin prendre ? A ce rythme tu allais errer dans la montagne toute la nuit sans arriver nulle part.

De lourds bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir sur ta gauche, faisant battre ton cœur. Tout droit ou à droite ? Tu devais te décider et vite, avant qu'on ne te découvre. Soulevant ta jupe, tu fonças tout droit, priant pour un tournant ou une alcôve où te cacher.

Tu ne trouvas ni l'un ni l'autre. A la place, tu trouvas une lourde porte. N'hésitant pas, tu la poussas. C'était silencieux de l'autre côté et tu sus que tu y serais tranquille un moment. Tu trouvas étrange que cette porte ouvre sur un autre couloir et ta curiosité pris le dessus. Tu avanças en rasant les murs, tu vis que cette salle était bordée de riches tapisseries et de torches éteintes. Où étais-tu ?

Voyant de la lumière plus loin, tu continuas à avancer. Quelle que soit la pièce dont tu t'approchais, elle était silencieuse et tu voulais savoir ce que s'était. Quand tu en atteins le fond, tu te figeas.

Tu étais dans la salle du Trône. Le couloir que tu avais trouvé devait être une entrée personnelle pour la famille royale parce qu'il était situé sur le bord de l'estrade où était situé le trône.

Déglutissant, tu te demandas si tu ne devrais pas partir, mais tu voulais voir le trône de plus près. Tu avais été dans la foule, plus tôt, au moment de la célébration, mais tu n'avais pas pu voir grand chose. En plus, la salle était vide, alors qui pourrait bien savoir que tu étais venue ici ?

Tu avanças, ton regard errant sur toutes les choses que tu pouvais voir. La salle était immense. Elle ne ressemblait pas à ça quand elle était pleine de monde, mais d'ici, elle était massive. Tu savais que les nains avaient une voix qui portait, mais comment quelqu'un pouvait être entendu ici défiait ton imagination.

"Oh mon…" murmuras-tu en voyant les gravures de mithril briller à la lueur de la lune sur le trône.

Te précipitant dessus, tes doigts coururent sur les bras du trône. C'était de la pierre solide, un vrai trône digne d'un descendant de Durin. L'Arkenstone étincelait au dessus du siège et te captiva un moment avec ses couleurs changeantes. Ton regard retourna au trône et un sourire mauvais courus sur tes lèvres. Il n'y avait personne ici. Personne ne saurait.

Tu soulevas tes jupes et t'assis sur le trône Il était froid, t'indiquant que le roi était parti depuis longtemps. Probablement avec ses neveux, pour boire toute la nuit. Ton regard bougea à travers la salle, appréciant la vue. Fermant les yeux, tu te laissas aller en arrière, t'appuyant complètement. C'était mal d'être assise là, mais tu n'allais pas bouger encore. Combien d'autres, en dehors de la lignée de Durin, pouvaient se vanter de s'être assis là. Personne pour autant que tu le saches. Tu n'étais pas sûre de la punition que tu pouvais encourir, mais tu étais sûre que ça ne devait pas être agréable.

"Vous vous amusez bien ?"

Tout en toi ce glaça en entendant cette voix profonde. Tu n'avais entendu personne approcher. L'avez tu imaginée ?

"Je sais que vous m'avez entendu".

Ouvrant les yeux, tu vis la dernière personne que tu aurais voulu voir devant toi. Merde. Et maintenant ? "M'amuser ?" répétas-tu, décidant de lui répondre. "Peut-être. Est-ce important ?"

"Vous êtes sur mon trône" dit-il sombrement, grimpant les marches en haut desquelles tu étais assise.

"Oui" tu te levas "peut-être que je le gardais chaud pour vous."

Ses yeux s'assombrirent à ta répartie et tu te maudis toi-même. Qu'est-ce qui t'avais pris de le provoquer ? Tu étais en mauvaise posture et tu faisais en sorte qu'elle devienne pire à chaque fois que tu ouvrais la bouche.

Te demandant si tu pouvais courir loin de lui, tu t'éloignas d'un pas du trône

"Je n'ai jamais dit que vous pouviez partir".

Tu te glaças à nouveau et le regardas reprendre son trône Pourquoi voulait-il que tu restes ? Et bien, il y avait toute cette affaire où tu t'étais assise sur son trône avec laquelle il fallait compter. Il ne semblait pas en colère, mais tu avais entendu dire qu'il était très bon pour cacher ses émotions.

Il t'étudiait de ses yeux bleus sérieux. "Je dois admettre que je suis un peu perplexe à propos de tout ça". Dit-il tranquillement. "Personne n'a jamais été assez audacieux pour faire ce que vous avez fait".

Ou n'a pas été pris. Tu te résignas au fait que tu allais être punie, tu espéras silencieusement qu'il ne te renverrait pas à ta famille.

"Déshabilles-toi".

Haletant de surprise, tu fis un pas en arrière "Q... Quoi ?"

Il leva un sourcil. "Je vous ai dit de vous déshabiller".

Oui, il l'avait dit, mais tu ne le voulais pas.

"Où est-ce que votre sens de la répartie s'est envolé ?" demanda-t-il. "Refusez-vous de faire face aux conséquences de vos actes".

"Je n'avais pas envisagé de me trouver face à un pervers" murmuras-tu.

"Peut-être préférez vous être emprisonnée jusqu'à ce que je décide ce que je dois faire de vous ?"

Non. Tu ne préférais pas. Levant les mains devant toi, tu donnas une petite traction sur les liens de ton corsage. Tu ne le voulais pas, mais la curiosité t'avait envahie et une petite part de toi te demandait où il voulait en venir avec ça. Tirant un peu plus sur ton corsage, tu le retiras quand il fut assez lâche.

Un grondement bas lui échappa, te faisant frissonner.

Regardant vers le bas pour voir ce qui l'avait déclenché, tu rougis faiblement quand tu vis que la lumière de la lune rendait la blouse blanche que tu portais sous ton corsage complètement transparente.

"Continuez"

Tes yeux s'arrondirent. Tu n'aimais pas du tout son ton. Tu levas tes mains, et retiras les pinces qui retenaient tes cheveux. Il grogna à nouveau quand les boucles et les tresses tombèrent autour de toi, cachant ton corps.

"Je ne vous ai pas dit de faire ça".

Tu lui souris simplement et laissa ta main glisser sur ton cou. C'était bon pour ta nervosité, mais son regard faisait brûler ta peau. Tes doigts crochetèrent le haut de ta blouse, la poussant doucement vers le bas. Elle glissa sur tes épaules, béant sur tes seins. Quand la peau pale du haut de tes seins apparue, tes mains glissèrent du tissu pour courir sur ta poitrine.

"Je vous ai dit de vous déshabiller" grogna-t-il d'une voix basse.

"Et c'est ce que je fais. Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment je devais le faire".

Il te dévisagea. "Vous n'êtes pas en position de me taquiner".

"Oh, je pense que si" ronronnas-tu, tes mains effleurant tes hanches. Aussi fou que soit son comportement, tu savais que son regard retournerait vers ta poitrine quasiment découverte. Tu défis habilement les lacets qui retenais ta jupe et l'entendis haleter lorsque que le tissu tomba autour de tes pieds. Ta blouse était assez longue pour couvrir le haut de tes cuisses, mais ta peau continuait de brûler tandis que son regard glissait sur toi. "C'est mieux?"

"Beaucoup" dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Je suis presque tenté de vous laisser garder la chemise".

Ce n'était pas comme si elle te couvrait beaucoup. "Et maintenant ?"

Il se frotta le menton en t'étudiant. "Venez ici".

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de distance entre vous, mais tu te promenas devant lui. Plaçant tes mains sur les bras du trône, tu te penchas sur lui et su que ta chemise ne couvrait absolument plus tes seins. "Et maintenant, quoi ?" murmuras-tu.

"Ne pensais pas que vous avez le contrôle de la situation.

Ne l'avez tu pas ? Reculant, tu t'emparas de ta chemise et la fit glisser par dessus ta tête.

"Mahal" grogna-t-il, ses yeux errant sur tes formes nues.

Tes lèvres se contractèrent quand il leva les mains pour repousser tes cheveux de ce qu'ils couvraient. Quand ses doigts, frôlèrent le dessous de tes seins tu fis un pas en arrière. "Vous m'avez dit de me déshabiller, mais rien à propos de toucher".

"Vous voulez me défier ?"

"Vous n'êtes pas mon roi."

Il grogna et ses mains jaillirent et se verrouillèrent sur tes hanches. Avant que tu puisses t'éloigner, il te tira en avant. Trébuchant, tu haletas quand tu tombas sur ses genoux et il gémit quand une de tes mains glissas entre vous.

Tes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la longueur dure que tu pouvais sentir sous ses vêtements. "Oh, mon..." murmuras tu "Est-ce que quelqu'un aime se qu'il voit ?"

Il grogna encore tandis que tu frottais contre lui.

Et il pensait que tu n'avais aucun contrôle. Roi insensé. Te penchant en avant, tu laissas ta main là où elle était et te soulevas de manière à être assise sur ses genoux. "Dites moi, Thorin", murmuras-tu, tes lèvres frôlant son oreille. "Est-ce que vous aimez votre trône ?"

"Que voulez vous…" il s'interrompit avec un grognement tandis que tu te pressais contre lui.

"Vous savez ce que je veux dire".

Il secoua la tête une fois, te faisant sourire.

"Quel dommage" soupiras tu, tes lèvres errant sur sa mâchoire barbue. "Que voulez vous faire ?"

Ces hanches tressautèrent quand tu retiras ta main.

"Ce n'est pas une réponse" le grondas-tu gentiment.

"Je suis un roi" grogna-t-il " et vous osez me taquiner ?"

Tu soufflas. Il revenait là dessus? "Oui, parce que, roi ou pas, vous me voulez, moi et mes taquineries. Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous m'auriez déjà arrêtée."

Thorin fit un bruit bas, mais il ne nia pas.

"Alors, allons nous profiter de votre trône?"

"Oui" dit-il doucement.

"Bien". Tes mains pressèrent sur sa poitrine, traînant doucement vers le bas. Tu pouvais sentir ses muscles durs sous le tissu et la pensée de cette force brute bougeant sur toi te donna l'impression que ta peau se serrait. "Oh, les choses que je voudrais que vous me fassiez."

Il souleva un sourcil. "Oh ?"

"Je vous veux entre mes jambes, me suçant et me léchant jusqu'à l'orgasme". Tu repris ton souffle et l'entendis faire un bruit. "Je veux vos doigts en moi, me rendant prête pour quand vous me prendrez. Je veux que vous pilonniez dur et profond en moi et que vous me fassiez crier quand je viendrais."

"Mahal" grogna-t-il à nouveau.

"Mais, là, tout de suite, je veux vraiment que vous m'embrassiez".

Il n'hésita même pas. Une de ses mains grimpa pour agripper le derrière de ta tête et tu tiras en avant. Ses lèvres étaient fermes sur les tiennes, son baiser était aussi dur que le reste de lui. Tu ne lui résistas pas quand sa langue glissa sur tes lèvres, mais il te surprit. Mordant ta lèvre inférieure, sa langue balaya la chair gonflée. Chacune de ses passes te faisais trembler et il ne te fallu pas longtemps pour approfondir le baiser.

Ses doigts se fléchirent dans tes cheveux, te tirant plus près de façon que tu sois pressée contre lui. Le riche tissu de sa tunique frottait contre tes mamelons, les faisant se tendre encore plus. Ses hanches roulèrent, pressant son érection contre ton sexe. C'était suffisant pour te rendre folle. Mais tu n'allais pas lui rendre le contrôle si facilement.

Reculant légèrement de lui, tu embrassas à nouveau sa mâchoire et ignoras son grognement. Un halètement t'échappa quand il tira sur tes cheveux.

"Je pensais que vous vouliez que je vous embrasse" grogna-t-il

"Peut-être que je veux que vous m'embrassiez ailleurs" ronronnas-tu

Il frémit sous toi "Où ?"

"Je n'ai pas encore décidé" le taquinas-tu, mordillant sa mâchoire.

"Si vous ne le faites pas, je vais trouver pour vous."

Tu souris. "Et où voudriez vous m'embrasser ?"

Ses mains se verrouillèrent sur tes hanches et te soulevèrent sur tes genoux. Un gémissement t'échappas quand il frotta sa joue contre tes seins, sa barbe grattant contre ta peau sensible. Tes doigts se nouèrent sur sa tunique tandis qu'il mordillait la peau douce au-dessous de ton sein, et c'est tout ce que tu pus faire pour t'empêcher de haleter d'anticipation.

Tu tremblas quand il commença à t'embrasser, ses lèvres étaient chaudes sur ta peau. Quand elles frottèrent contre ton mamelon, un doux gémissement t'échappa mais il ne s'y arrêta pas. La moitié supérieure de ton sein connue la même attention, sa bouche embrassant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait trouver. "Thorin" murmuras-tu.

"Vous avez dis d'embrasser" gronda-t-il, ses lèvres bougeant pour donner à ton autre sein le même traitement.

Un grognement t'échappa. Apparemment le roi trouvait ça drôle. "Peut-être que je veux plus que des baiser."

"Comme quoi ?"

Lécher et sucer te vint à l'esprit.

Sa langue glissa pour tourner autour de ton mamelon et ça fit se tendre tes muscles. Baissant le menton, tu le trouvas en train de te regarder, ses yeux blues brillant d'une lueur mauvaise. Tandis que sa langue faisait un autre passage autour de toi, ton sang-froid se fissura et tes mains agrippèrent ces cheveux. Tu tentas de le garder là où il était, voulant qu'il te prenne dans sa bouche.

"Thorin" crias-tu quand il bougea.

Le rire bas qui lui échappa te mis en feu. Tu crias à nouveau quand ses lèvres se fermèrent sur toi, t'aspirant dans la chaleur mouillée de sa bouche. Tes ongles grattèrent contre son crâne, tu tremblas sous son emprise alors qu'il te suçait. Tu tressautas quand son autre main attrapa ton autre sein, ses doigts roulant et pinçant ton mamelon.

Tu serras les paupières, tu sentais une douleur entre tes cuisses grandir à chaque caresse. Tu voulais sa bouche et ses doigts là, tu voulais sentir son rire bas rouler contre ton sexe humide. Mais, c'était tellement bon de l'avoir là où il était. Tu sursautas quand il te mordit soudain, tenant ton mamelon entre ses dents pendant que sa langue le tapotait. Tu te mordis la lèvre, essayant de ne pas crier au plaisir que tu ressentais.

Tu haletas quand qu'il se laissait aller en arrière, ton corps tremblait.

"Tu ne veux toujours que des baisers" gronda-t-il

Grognant doucement, tu t'affaissas sur ses genoux et l'embrassas. Ce n'était pas pour le taquiner cette fois. C'était de la passion brute, dents et langues s'affrontant alors que vous vous embrassiez. Ces mains revinrent sur tes hanches, sa poigne était si serrée alors qu'il te tenait de nouveau qu'elle te laisserait des bleus. Il se balançait sous toi, appuyant son érection contre toi.

Ta tête tomba en arrière avec un gémissement quand tu ne pus plus en supporter plus. Il murmura quelque chose avant que sa bouche ne bouge sur ton cou, te mordant et te suçant. Tu perdis tout contrôle plus rapidement que tu ne l'avais pensé, mais tu ne t'en plaignis pas.

Tu haletas quand le mot fut dit et tu te retrouvas assise sur le trône "Thorin ?"

"Je n'ai pas encore fini de t'embrasser" dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Un frisson douloureux te parcouru alors qu'il descendait le long de ta poitrine, ses lèvres apaisant la brûlure que sa barbe y laissait. Tu fis un doux bruit quand sa langue tourna autour de ton nombril, le voulant plus bas.

Il poussas tes jambes de chaque coté et te tiras sur le bord du trône Tu ne pus t'empêcher de te tortiller lorsque ces yeux se promenèrent sur toi. Ça n'avait aucune importance que tu sois dans l'ombre du siège de pierre. Tu te sentais exposée maintenant parce que tu savais qu'il pouvait te voir et tu ne pouvais pas le repousser maintenant qu'il était finalement où tu voulais.

Le clair de lune se répandant dans la salle te permettait de le voir et tu le regardas tandis qu'il se léchait les lèvres. Tu attendais anxieusement qu'il bouge, qu'il fasse quelque chose. "Avez vous assez embrassé ?" te forças-tu à demander.

"Non" grogna-t-il en se penchant en avant.

Ton halètement courus à travers le silence alors qu'il t'écartait avec ses pouces avant de fermer ses lèvres autour de ton clitoris. Soulevant les hanches, tu gémis, voulant être plus proche de lui. Tu protestas silencieusement quand il te repoussa en arrière. Il allait te rendre folle.

Ses mains étaient de retours sur tes cuisses, ses paumes frottant contre toi. Quand ses doigts se fléchirent sur toi, tu frissonnas et gémis doucement. Il était toujours sur ton clitoris, sa langue agile dansant sur toi et te faisant voir des étoiles. Tes muscles étaient noués et tendus sous ta peau, le sentiment douloureux précédant devenant lancinant avec sa langue. Tu étais prés, si prés. Si il glissait un doigt en toi, tu étais capable d'avoir un orgasme.

Un hurlement t'échappa quand il fit soudain un bruit bas, les vibrations se répercutant à travers tout ton corps. Tu luttais pour reprendre ton souffle alors qu'il continuait, le bourdonnement envoyant des vagues de plaisir à travers toi qui te virent basculer dans la délivrance. Tu gémis et poussas sa tête quand il ne voulu pas s'éloigner.

Il grogna contre toi, te faisant crier à nouveau.

Te mordant la lèvre, ta tête battait contre le trône et tu essayais de ne pas crier à nouveau. Un bruit haletant t'échappas quand il reculas finalement et tu te forças à ouvrir les yeux. Il était assis sur ses talons, ses mains toujours sur tes cuisses et son regard dans le tien.

"Déjà ?" demanda-t-il, levant un sourcil.

Tu le dévisageas, haletant doucement.

"Ou est-ce que vos autres amants ne savaient pas comment vous satisfaire ?".

Roulant tes yeux, tu essayas de te reculer, mais tes bras étaient faibles et tremblants. "

« Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous" grogna-t-il, ses doigts t'effleurant et te faisant frissonner.

"Et qu'avez vous prévu pour moi ?" chuchotas-tu

Il se leva sur la marche inférieure et tu le regardas tirer sur les lacets de son pantalon. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de te lécher les lèvres quant il libéra son érection, désireuse de l'avoir en toi. "Je pense que vous savez".

Oh, savez-tu ? En dépit de combien tu te sentais comblée, tu voulais du sexe. Levant les mains, tu le tiras prés de toi et l'embrassas. Sa langue glissa dans ta bouche alors que tes mains glissaient le long de son corps. Il poussa contre toi quand tes doigts se refermèrent sur sa bite, un gémissement venant du plus profond de sa poitrine.

Le caressant, tu laissas Thorin prendre le contrôle du baiser parce que tu savais que son attention ne durerais pas. Pas quand tu pouvais le sentir frissonner contre toi. Frottant tes pouces contre la tête de sa bite, tu souris quand il gémis durement, cognant contre ta poigne. Tu glissas sur le siège et enroulas tes jambes autour de sa taille.

Un juron sévère lui échappa quand tu le guidas vers ton entrée, son front reposant contre le tien.

"C'est ce que vous voulez ?" ronronnas-tu, glissant tes mains sur lui a nouveau.

"Oui" grogna-t-il, poussant en toi.

Un gémissement haletant t'échappa quand il t'empli, tes doigts se serrant sur sa tunique. Un bas sifflement lui échappas quand tu te contracta autour de lui et tu en aurais presque rit. Mais ensuite il bougea ses hanches, glissant doucement hors de toi. "Oh" gémis-tu, levant tes hanches pour essayer de le garder en toi.

Tu le sentis se lever tandis qu'il poussait à nouveau, agrippant les bras du trône Ce fut le seul avertissement avant qu'il ne commence à bouger en toi, ces poussées devenant plus dures et plus longues. Ta tête tomba en arrière tandis que tu t'accrochais à lui, ton corps aimant le sentir. Son souffle chaud effleurant ta peau, ses halètements rauques t'excitant encore plus. Tu avais poussé le roi d'Erébor à ça, à te baiser brutalement sur son trône

Un faible sourire incurva tes lèvres à cette pensée, mais il s'évanouit rapidement quand il enfonça sa tête dans ton cou. Tu glissas tes doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il te mordillait et t'embrassait, le gardant là.

Cherchant à reprendre ton souffle, tu gémis de plaisir tandis qu'il maintenait le rythme. Tu avais eu assez de temps pour récupérer de ton orgasme précédent pour pouvoir ressentir du plaisir à chaque poussée. Tes jambes étaient serrées autour de lui, le pressant et le tirant plus prés de toi. "Thorin" gémis-tu, tremblante sous lui.

Il murmura quelque chose contre toi avant de se retirer. Une protestation informulée t'échappa, quand sa chaleur quitta ton corps.

"Non" gémis-tu quand il sorti de toi.

"Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi" gronda-t-il, t'aidant à te lever du trône

Tes jambes tremblaient quand il te retourna dos à lui. Quand ses paumes poussèrent entre tes épaules, tu te penchas en avant agrippant les bras du trône Le dévisageant par dessus ton épaule, tu vis son regard errer sur toi avant que ses mains n'agrippent tes hanches. Un cri explosa sur tes lèvres quand il poussa à nouveau en toi, encore plus profondément.

Agrippant les bras du trône, tu cherchais à reprendre ton souffle quand il repris son rythme brutal. Ton corps tremblait alors que le plaisir coulait en toi, ces poussées trouvèrent un point qui fit éclater des étoiles devant tes yeux. Sa bite t'emplissait entièrement, dure, épaisse et inflexible dans sa course pour te faire venir.

Un frisson te ravagea quand ses paumes rugueuses glissèrent autour de ton corps, une attrapant ton sein pendant que l'autre glissait entre tes jambes. Cherchant à reprendre difficilement ton souffle alors que ses doigts jouaient avec toi, tu te laissas aller dans un gémissement sourd, incapable de lui résister. Il était pressé contre ton dos maintenant, son souffle chaud sur ton cou et ses hanches cognant contre toi.

"Oui", grogna-t-il quand tu te crispa autour de lui "viens pour moi".

Tu gémis doucement, incapable de faire autre chose que ce qu'il voulait. Ton cri se répercuta dans la salle vide, noyant les halètements de Thorins. Tes jambes s'agitant alors qu'il poussait encore, tu savais que s'était la seule chose qui te gardait debout. Chaque poussée te faisant te sentir plus faible, ton corps ne sentant plus que le plaisir et ne s'intéressant plus à rien d'autre.

Des frissons ont éclatés en toi quand un dur grondement lui échappa, ses hanches claquant fort contre le derrière de tes cuisses une dernière fois. Tu soupiras profondément quand son bras s'enroulèrent autour de ta taille pour te garder contre lui, l'autre vous maintenant tous les deux sur le trône Il pressa des baisers léger sur tes épaules, sa barbe te chatouillant légèrement.

"Thorin".

"Mon roi !" cria une nouvelle voix, bouleversant le silence. "Nous avons entendus des cris ! Est-ce que tous vas bien ?"

Tu te tendis et Thorin gémis doucement quand tu te contractas autour de lui "Tiens toi tranquille et silencieuse" murmura-t-il à ton oreille. "Si tu en est capable".

Tu regardas le trône, mais fit ce qu'il t'avait ordonné. Tu n'avais aucune envie d'être surprise, complètement nue, avec le Roi d'Erébor enfoncé entre tes cuisses.

"Mon roi ?"

"Tout vas bien" Répondit Thorin au garde. "Continuez votre patrouille".

Tu ne pensais pas que le garde allait partir, mais dieu merci il était un bon soldat nain et fit ce qu'on lui avait ordonné.

"Je me rappellerai de ça".

"Quoi ?" murmuras-tu, voulant retrouver tes vêtements.

Son rire gronda contre toi quand il pressa ses lèvres sur ton oreille" Si je veux que tu obéisses, il faut juste que je te garde nue."


	10. Le retour des princes - Kili Fili

**Résumé**

L'auberge avait beau être bondée, tu n'avais pas manqué de remarquer le retour des deux frères nains.  
(Suite de "Initiation".)

* * *

Les frères étaient de retour.

Tu essayais de ne pas y penser, mais c'était dur. La dernière fois que tu les avais vus restait vivante dans tes souvenirs, même si c'était un mois avant. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que tu en rêvais encore. Malgré tout, tu essayas de garder un semblant de contrôle même si tu n'étais pas dupe.

Heureusement les autres clients t'avaient gardée occupée, la pensée des deux frères avait été chassée par ton travail. Mais, quand tu pris une seconde pour respirer, ta peau fourmilla et ta respiration se fit saccadée. Tu étais sure qu'ils étaient en train de te regarder, mais tu ne les avais pas encore surpris.

Les heures filèrent, les clients continuaient à arriver et tu étais constamment occupée. Tu n'avais le temps de rien d'autre que de servir de la bière. Ca signifiait également que tu n'avais plus le temps de faire attention où tu allais. "Je vous ressers, les garçons ?"

"Bonsoir, jeune fille".

Ton regard se releva brutalement et tu vis que tu étais à leur table. "O-Oh, Bonsoir" couinas-tu, t'interdisant de rougir. Ou de penser à eux nus.

Un sourire incurva leurs bouches tandis que tu sentais la chaleur envahir tes joues malgré toi. "Tu es très occupée ce soir" remarqua Fili

"Plus que d'habitude" confirmas-tu "Je dois retourner travailler".

"Oui, ne nous laisse pas te garder." Murmura-t-il

"Est-ce que je vous ressers ?" demandas-tu avant de partir.

"Oui" dit Kili "Et nous voulons te parler quand ce sera plus calme".

Tu clignas des yeux et hochas la tête, pensant que c'était bizarre. Te dépêchant de leur apporter leurs bières, tu essayas de ne pas penser au ton sérieux de la voix de Kili. Mais ça ne quitta pas ton esprit pendant que tu travaillais. Des deux, il était celui qui n'était jamais sérieux. Est-ce que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Tu ne les avais pas vus depuis un mois. Pas depuis… Ou est-ce que c'était à propos de ça ? Tu avais pensé qu'ils avaient aimé ça, chacun d'eux te prenant à tour de rôle tout au long de la nuit. Toi tu avais aimé chaque minute de cette nuit, mais peut-être que tu t'étais trompée pour eux.

Tes pensées tourbillonnaient, hors de contrôle et tu avais du mal à les fixer. Toute concentration t'avait quittée quand tu te frappas la main avec le maillet que tu utilisais pour ouvrir les fûts de bières.

Le flot de jurons qui sorti de ta bouche fut bref mais imagé et courut dans la salle. Posant le maillet, tu secouas ta main et fut inquiète quand tu vis que tes doigts devenaient déjà bleus.

"Sort et vas y mettre de la glace" te dit l'aubergiste, observant ta main. "Tu ne pourras plus porter un plateau avec ça. Tu as fini pour ce soir".

Tu hochas la tête et te glissas dans la cuisine. Ignorant le regard moqueur du cuisiner tandis que tu ramassais un bol et le remplissais avec de la glace pilée. Y mettant ta main, tu sortis par la porte de derrière et soupiras profondément. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi tu attendais quand les deux frères étaient entrés dans l'auberge.

Evitant la lumière des fenêtres, tu t'assis sur le banc de pierre le long du mur de derrière. Tu tenais le bol sur tes genoux et murmuras "Qu'elle genre d'enfant est-tu ? Te laissant distraire au point de te blesser toi-même".

"Ce n'est pas notre faute ? Tu t'es blessé toute seule n'est-ce pas, jeune fille ?"

Tu sursautas à cette voix, et faillis renverser ta glace. "Fili ?" appelas-tu, sure que c'était sa voix, mais ne pouvant pas le voir.

Un rire chaud retentis dans les ténèbres et une ombre s'en détacha. "Oui, jeune fille. Tu n'as pas répondus à ma question." Dit-il en se rapprochant.

Rougissant, tu secouas la tête. "Non, c'était ma faute".

"Mm" Il ne semblait pas convaincu alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de toi. "C'était Kili, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ce n'étais aucun de vous". C'était un demi mensonge, mais tu ne l'aurais pas admis. En plus, ce n'était pas réellement la faute de Kili. C'était la tienne, à trop penser à ce qu'il avait dit.

Fili fit un léger bruit. "Je ne vais pas te traiter de menteuse, mais je ne te crois pas".

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'ai vu ton visage lorsque Kili a dit que nous voulions te parler.

Tu te maudis silencieusement. "Fili, je…"

"C'est bon, jeune fille".

Ça dépendait de quoi il voulait parler. Un léger bruit t'échappa quand il attrapa ton menton et te tourna vers lui. Il devint un soupir lorsqu'il t'embrassa, la tension te quittant alors que sa barbe frottait contre ta peau. Tu levas les mains pour attraper sa chemise et tu sifflas doucement quand la douleur palpita dans celle qui était blessée.

"Doucement, jeune fille" rit-il, "Ne te blesse pas plus".

Mais tu voulais le toucher et une seule main n'était pas suffisante.

"Nous avons encore besoin de parler, tu te rappelles ?"

Oui, tu te rappelais, mais tu ne t'en inquiétais plus maintenant qu'il t'avait embrassée. La curiosité te dévorait quoi qu'il en soit, et tu avais envie de savoir de quoi il retournait.

Fili rit à nouveau et frotta son pouce contre ta lèvre. "Regarde toi, si curieuse et si tentante". Gronda-t-il d'une voix enveloppante.

Tu perdis ton souffle quand il se pencha à nouveau.

"Tu as repensé à cette nuit ?" murmura Fili, ses lèvres frôlant les tiennes "As-tu repensé à ce que nous avons fait ?"

"Oui" chuchotas-tu d'une voix tremblante.

"Bien, parce que je n'ai pas pu te chasser de mes pensées" gémi-t-il avant de t'embrasser à nouveau.

Tu haletas, ta bonne main serrée sur sa chemise. Ce n'était pas aussi doux que la première fois. C'était le baiser d'un mâle affamé. C'était de la passion brute, de la luxure et tu aurais voulu que ça ne finisse jamais.

"Fili".

Il grogna à l'appel de son nom et s'éloigna de toi. "Tu ne peux pas te plaindre Kili. Tu as tiré la paille la plus courte."

Tu clignas des yeux alors que Kili s'approchait à son tour. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

"Est-elle en colère ?"

"Non, en fait, je crois qu'on lui a manqué."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui" admis-tu tranquillement, ton corps bourdonnant à la pensée de recommencer comme la dernière fois.

Il te sembla voir Kili se détendre légèrement avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux devant toi. "Je suis désolé pour ta main" dit-il gentiment.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Kili."

"Si, ça l'est. J'aurais pu trouver une meilleur formulation".

Tu le regardas tandis qu'il prenait ta main blessée dans la sienne, la soutenant soigneusement pendant qu'il posait le bol sur le côté. Un léger bruit t'échappa quand il embrassa tes doigts. "Kili…"

"Nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de penser à toi." Gronda Fili, sa bouche prés de ton oreille. "Nous voulions revenir plus tôt, mais nous n'avons pas pu".

"Vous voulez… à nouveau ?" chuchotas-tu dans un souffle tandis que Kili suçais doucement un de tes doigts.

"Oui", grognèrent-ils tous les deux, glissant plus prés de toi.

"Oh" soufflas-tu, tremblant légèrement.

"Est-ce que c'est un oui, jeune fille" Murmura Fili, ses dents te mordillant.

"Dis que c'est un oui" ronronna Kili, sa langue se promenant le long d'un de tes doigts.

"Oui" soupiras-tu.

Ils grognèrent tous les deux avant que Fili ne réclame à nouveau ta bouche et que Kili ne tire sur ta blouse.

Tu haletas lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent sur ton mamelon, sa barbe irritant ta peau. Ta main blessée vint saisir légèrement sa tête, voulant se serrer sur lui, mais en fut incapable. Ta tête tournant de l'un à l'autre. Fili t'embrassait profondément, sa main enserrant le sein dont son frère ne s'occupait pas. Kili te suçait et te léchait, son corps chaud entre tes jambes tandis qu'il écartait ta jupe.

Tu frissonnas quand sa paume courut sur ta cuisse, tu gémis doucement quand ses doigts effleurèrent tes sous-vêtements.

"Mahal, elle est déjà mouillée" Grogna Kili contre toi.

Fili rit "Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Elle le veut autant que nous."

Tu ne cherchas pas à le nier, car vous saviez tous les trois que c'était vrai. Tu tiras légèrement sur les cheveux de Kili quand il ne retourna pas vers ton sein.

"Et impatiente" murmura Kili, sa langue jaillissant pour lécher le tour de ton mamelon

"C'est votre faute" murmuras-tu, disposée à laisser tomber cette responsabilité à leurs pieds.

Un son bas échappa à Fili, alors qu'il jouait avec ton sein. "Maintenant, c'est notre faute ?"

Roulant des yeux, tu le tiras vers toi et l'embrassa a nouveaux. C'était leur faute si tu étais excitée et ils ne pouvaient pas le nier. Des tremblements te parcoururent quand Kili tira tes sous-vêtements sur le coté et que ses doigts glissèrent sur toi. Te tortillant sur le banc, tu écartas tes jambes un peu plus, voulant qu'il se rapproche de toi.

Un halètement t'échappa quand l'un de ses doigts épais glissa soudain en toi. Tu te contractas autour de lui alors qu'il le recourbait, frottant fermement sur le point à l'intérieur de toi. Tu l'aurais presque repoussé alors qu'il insistait, tes jambes tressautant contre ses flancs. Cherchant à reprendre ton souffle, tes doigts se serrèrent sur la chemise de Fili et un léger miaulement t'échappa quand il rompit le baiser.

"Doucement, Kili" Grogna Fili "On veut qu'elle dure".

L'autre nain grogna aussi, mais son doigt glissa hors de toi.

"Non", murmuras-tu, voulant plus du plaisir qu'il te donnait.

"Chut" dit Fili, te donnant un rapide baiser. "Ne soit pas têtu, jeune fille" murmura-t-il. "Nous sommes loin d'en avoir fini avec toi."

Un petit souffle t'échappa, mais tu ne sus pas si c'était à cause des mots ou parce que Kili poussait à nouveau doucement son doigt en toi. Tes yeux se fermèrent tandis que la bouche de Fili bougeait le long de ton cou, ta tête bascula en arrière pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Un gémissement t'échappa quand il suça le creux de ton cou, ses doigts pinçant ton mamelon. Quand il s'arrêta un instant, tu faillis te tortiller d'impatience, voulant que sa bouche revienne sur toi. Mais il parlait à Kili en Khuzdul, ses lèvres frôlant ta peau.

Tu protestas doucement quand ils te soulevèrent soudains, tu te retrouvas rapidement étendue sur le banc. Tu voulus te plaindre, mais Fili te tiras contre lui et ses mains glissèrent autour de tes seins. Frissonnante, tu regardas Kili qui revenait rapidement entre tes jambes, sa tête disparue sous ta jupe. "Kili" haletas-tu quand sa langue courut sur toi.

"Shh" ronronna Fili à ton oreille. " Nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un nous surprenne, n'est-ce pas?"

"Vous voulez… I-Ici ?" balbutias-tu. Tu avais pensé que vous alliez vous amuser ici, avant d'aller dans leur chambre.

"Nous ne pouvons pas attendre. Le peux-tu ?"

Tu secouas la tête, marmonnant. Il n'y avait qu'un mois que tu avais initié Kili, mais il avait appris quelques trucs depuis. Ses doigts étaient à nouveau en toi, poussant tranquillement pendant que sa langue lapait ton clitoris. Tu voulais fermer tes jambes sur lui, pour le garder serré contre toi, mais il les maintenait ouvertes, sa main libre fermement agrippée à ta cuisse.

"Donne moi ta bouche, ma belle" Grogna Fili à ton oreille.

Tu gémis et bascula la tête en arrière. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la tienne, la langue glissant immédiatement entre tes lèvres. Tu basculas dans leur emprise quand Kili suça ton clitoris et Fili roula ton mamelon entre ses doigts. Peut-être que s'était une bonne idée de rester là. Tu aurais été parfaitement incapable de monter les escaliers après ces préliminaires.

Ta bonne main vint s'enchevêtrer dans les cheveux de Fili, pétrissant son cuir chevelu pendant qu'il t'embrassait. Le plaisir t'envahissait, rendant toute pensée difficile. Mais tout ce dont tu te préoccupais vraiment était que le plaisir ne s'arrête pas.

Gémissant quand Kili introduisit un second doigt en toi, tu soulevas les hanches, l'encourageant à aller plus profond. Il le fit, ses doigts épais plongeant en toi. Tu rompis le baiser, t'arquant contre Fili et mordant ta lèvre.

Il fit un léger bruit et commença à embrasser ton cou à nouveau. Les perles métalliques au bout de ses moustaches étaient froides contre ta peau chaude, mais ses lèvres étaient brûlantes. Ses mains étaient toujours sur tes seins, pétrissant et taquinant la chair sensible.

Tu te mordis la lèvre plus fort, essayant d'étouffer tes cris tandis que Kili te poussait plus prés de l'orgasme. Ta main blessée bougea pour pousser sur sa tête, mais il ne bougea pas. En fait, il se rapprocha et suça plus fort, poussant ses doigts plus vites. "Oh", gémis tu, tes hanches se levant pour venir à son contact.

Kili grogna contre toi et ça suffit à te faire venir.

Inspirant difficilement alors que le plaisir brûlait en toi, ton cri fut étouffé par la main de Fili qui couvrit ta bouche. Des gémissements tombèrent de tes lèvres alors que Kili continuait de pousser ses doigts, tes hanches tressautant à chaque fois. Tu haletais pour reprendre ton souffle quand il poussa ta jupe sur le haut de tes cuisses et que Fili enleva ses mains de ton corps. Tu gisais mollement contre lui, chaque muscle frémissant de plaisir.

"Regarde toi" gronda Kili d'une voix enveloppante.

Tu baissas les yeux vers lui. Il semblait être loin d'être bien installé entre tes cuisses, mais tu ne voulais pas qu'il bouge.

"Mais nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec toi."

Un tressaillement te traversa à ces mots, mais tu n'étais pas sure d'être capable de bouger. Tu soupiras quand la main de Kili courut sur tes cuisses, ses paumes rugueuses sur ta peau.

"Allez jeune fille" murmura Fili "Laisse nous te retourner".

Tu fronças les sourcils, mais tu étais trop molle pour leur résister. Tu te retrouvas rapidement à quatre pattes sur le large banc et tu frissonnas quand tu sentis Kili derrière toi à nouveau. Quand ses mains attrapèrent tes hanches, ton souffle t'échappa et ton corps se contracta par anticipation.

Leurs rires grondèrent contre toi. "Tellement impatiente" murmura Kili.

"Peut-être devrions nous lui apprendre la patience ce soir" te taquina Fili, accroupi en face de toi."

"Vous pouvez parler, tous les deux" soulignas-tu

Ils rirent à nouveau, mais celui de Kili se transforma en gémissement lorsqu'il se pressa soudain contre toi. "Mahal" grogna-t-il, ses mains serrées sur toi.

Te déplaçant contre lui, tu souris quand sa respiration se fit sifflante et tu te serras un peu plus. Un gémissement haletant glissa de toi quand il poussa, enfonçant sa longueur épaisse en toi. Tes paupières se serrèrent, laissant ta tête tomber en avant alors que ton corps s'étirait pour s'accommoder de lui.

"Donne lui une seconde" dit doucement Fili.

Kili gémi, ses mains se fléchissant contre toi "Facile à dire pour toi" haleta-t-il. "Elle ne te serre pas."

Un frisson te parcourut, le faisant gémir encore et rire Fili. Mais tu entendis une certaine tension dans son rire. Levant la tête, tu rencontras son regard et vit une rude luxure y brûler. Tu te léchas les lèvres et le vit suivre du regard ton mouvement.

Le bruit bas qui lui échappa fut primaire et il s'avança vers toi pour t'embrasser. Tu le laissas faire un instant avant de le repousser.

"Jeune fille" gronda-t-il

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux embrasser, Fili" ronronnas-tu.

Un juron lui échappa alors qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds.

Tu le regardas tandis qu'il tirait sur sa ceinture et sur les lacets de son pantalon, tes lèvres s'incurvant. Sentant les doigts de Kili qui se fléchissaient sur toi, tu te serra contre lui et souris à son halètement. Il n'avait pas besoins d'incitation supplémentaire et un gémissement t'échappa quand il commença à pousser en toi.

Ton regard dévia vers le visage de Fili alors qu'il libérait sa bite et tu ne pus t'empêcher de te lécher à nouveau les lèvres. Déplaçant ton poids sur ta bonne main, tu l'agrippas légèrement avec l'autre et le tiras plus prés de toi.

Il gémis avant de frissonner lorsque ta langue jaillis pour tourner autour de la tête de sa queue. Fili jura profondément quand tu fermas tes lèvres autour de lui, bougeant légèrement pendant que les poussées de Kili te faisaient te balancer vers l'avant. Une de ses mains s'enchevêtra dans tes cheveux, mais il ne te força pas contre lui. A la place, il te laissa bouger à ton propre rythme.

Tu gémis autour de lui alors que Kili poussait durement en toi, le faisant frissonner. Tu essayais de te concentrer, glissant un peu plus et suçant la bite de Fili. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans tes cheveux et ses ongles griffèrent légèrement ton cuir chevelu. Ta main était toujours légèrement enroulée autour de lui et tu étais frustrée que tes doigts soient trop blessés pour le caresser comme tu en avais envie. Malgré ça, tu les glissas sur la longueur qui n'était pas dans ta bouche. Quand tes doigts arrivèrent là où se trouvaient tes lèvres, tu les fis légèrement tourner avant de redescendre.

Fili aboya un juron et poussa dans ta bouche, ses hanches bougeant involontairement. Tu l'entendis inspirer pour s'excuser, mais tu ne lui en laissas pas la chance, reculant légèrement et le suçant à nouveau.

Ta langue traçait un chemin en dessous tandis que tu glissais le long de lui, mais ton geste ne fut pas aussi doux que tu l'aurais voulu. Ça n'aidait pas que Kili pousse en toi. Chaque fois que ces hanches rencontraient le derrière de tes cuisses, tu étais poussée vers l'avant, prenant la bite de Fili plus profondément dans ta bouche. Un gémissement étouffé t'échappa quand une de ses mains glissa autour de toi pour se presser contre ton clitoris et tu frémis à ce ferme contact.

T'éloignant de Fili, tu repris ton souffle alors que Kili ne ralentissait pas. Ton front cogna contre la hanche de Fili et tu t'affalas en avant, ta main glissant encore le long de sa queue, tu ne pouvais pas te concentrer. Tout ce à quoi tu pouvais penser était Kili te martelant, te conduisant vers une nouvelle délivrance. Tournant légèrement la tête, ta langue glissa sur la base de la bite de Fili et tu le sentis frémir cette fois.

"Kili" sifflât-il durement, te surprenant.

Un bas et dur grognement échappa à Kili et tu pouvais juste l'imaginer en train de secouer la tête tandis que sa main serrait ta hanche.

"Courte. Paille" Grinça Fili.

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Un cri t'échappa quand Kili se retira soudain de toi, son action te laissant douloureuse. "Non !"

Fili brisa ton étreinte sur lui et leva ta tête pour que tu puisses le regarder "Shh" te dit-il et il t'embrassa rapidement.

Tu voulus gémir quand il te laissa. Ton corps tremblait trop pour que tu espères tenir encore longtemps. Tu les entendis bouger et te demandas ce qu'ils faisaient. Tu levas à nouveau la tête quand de chauds doigts agrippèrent ton menton. Tu rencontras le regard brûlant de Kili et tes entrailles se contractèrent à nouveau "Kili" murmuras-tu avec espoir.

Il te bascula un peu plus avant de t'embrasser profondément.

Tes doigts se courbèrent contre le banc quand sa langue glissa le long de la tienne, le plaisir étincelant à nouveau en toi. Tu soufflas soudains dans le baiser quand tu sentis les mains de Fili agripper tes hanches. Tu essayas de rompre le baiser pour regarder par dessus ton épaule, Kili ne te laissa pas bouger, ses doigts serrés sur ton menton de gardant là où il te voulait. Un bruit sec t'échappa quand Fili glissa en toi et tu tremblas alors qu'il t'emplissait.

"Pas encore" Chuchota Kili contre tes lèvres.

Gémissant doucement tandis que Fili commençait à pousser, ta tête bascula en arrière, arquant ton dos. Tu entendis Fili gémir alors que tu te contractais autour de lui, mais ce fut perdu lorsque Kili empoigna tes seins. Ses doigts pinçant et roulant tes mamelons, à chaque flash de plaisir tu te mordais la lèvre pour éviter de crier. Son chaume frottant durement contre ton cou alors qu'il pressait des baisers mordillant sur ta peau, faisant son chemin le long de ton épaule nue.

Cherchant ton souffle alors que le plaisir te consumait, ta tête tomba en avant, reposant sur l'épaule de Kili. Pensais-tu honnêtement pouvoir durer avec ça ? Tu étais déjà prête à venir avant que Kili ne se retire et maintenant tu sentais prête à exploser. Mais… "Kili" chuchotas-tu.

Il fit un bruit interrogateur, ses lèvres bougeant le long de ton cou maintenant.

"Donne moi…" Tu gémis profondément quand Fili changea de rythme, poussant superficiellement et frottant fermement contre le doux point en toi.

"Que veux tu ?" gronda Kili, sa voix basse et enveloppante dans ton oreille.

A l'aveuglette dans le noir, tes mains descendirent le long de sa poitrine avant de rencontrer sa peau. Il pris une inspiration, le son fut fort dans ton oreille, quand tes mains se refermèrent sur son érection.

"Tu es sure ?" demandas-il d'une voix tremblante.

"Oui" gémis tu, tes muscles se tendant alors que Fili frappait toujours le point en toi.

Kili fit un bruit désespéré et se mis sur ses pieds en face de toi.

Tu pris une inspiration pour essayer de te calmer, mais ça ne servit à rien. Le tirant vers toi, tu pressas ta langue sur la base de sa queue et le léchant en remontant vers sa tête. Tu sentais le tissu de ta chemise se serrer et compris que Kili l'avait saisi plutôt que tes cheveux. Tournant autour de la tête de sa bite, tu y léchas le liquide pré-éjaculatoire et souris lorsqu'il émis un lambeau de son.

Enroulant tes lèvres autour de lui, tu le suças, ta langue tapotant autour de lui. Tu pouvais entendre des murmures haletants tomber de ses lèvres, ses mains tirant sur ta chemise. Tes yeux glissèrent et tu vis sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses mâchoires contractées tandis qu'il serrait les dents. Bourdonnant doucement sur lui, tu le regardas tressauter et chercher son souffle. Ça te fit sourire, mais tu entendis un rire sombre derrière toi.

"A ta place, je ne le taquinerais pas, Jeune fille" Ronronna Fili, "Ça pourrait se retourner contre toi."

Tu roulas tes yeux et Fili dû le savoir parce que ses poussées ralentirent. Ton grognement fit gémir Kili et son menton se baissa pour te regarder. La lumière n'était pas terrible, mais tu pouvais dire que ses joues rougissaient et ses lèvres entrouvertes cherchaient de l'air.

"Il ne te le refuseras pas".

Un frisson te traversa au rappel de Fili entre tes jambes.

"Mahal, ne fait pas ça" haleta-t-il, ses mains tressautant sur ta blouse alors que tu le prenait un peu plus dans ta bouche.

Il était proche. Réalisant que Fili poussait toujours doucement en toi tu te concentra sur Kili. Il t'avait donné un orgasme alors, la moindre des choses était de lui rendre la pareille. Enroulant tes doigts autour de la base de sa queue, tu le pompas aussi étroitement que tu pus, contrant ses actions alors que ta bouche glissait le long de lui. Tu pouvais le sentir trembler, jurons et supplications tombant de ses lèvres alors que tu ne faiblissais pas.

"Je… Mahal, je vais…" dit-il dans un grognement brisé.

Tu l'agrippas fermement quand il essaya de reculer et du grognas contre lui. Juste comme il l'avait fait avec toi, le bruit le fit partir. Il étouffa le cri qui lui échappa, se mordant la lèvre alors qu'il venait. Déglutissant répétitivement, tu bourdonnas presque de satisfaction quand tu sentis ses mains trembler sur ton dos. Lui donnant un dernier coup de langue quand ce fut fini, tu te relevas en face de lui et lui sourit.

Il tomba à genoux devant toi quand tu te léchas les lèvres et chuchota "maudite tentatrice"

Tes lèvres s'incurvèrent un peu plus avant que tu n'halètes quand Fili donna une courte et dure poussé. Regardant par dessus ton épaule, tu vis son sourire narquois.

"Mon tour" ronronna-t-il, poussant toujours en toi.

Prenant une inspiration tremblante, tes yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il ne t'épargnait rien. Ses mains te tenaient fermement, te tirant en arrière à la rencontre de chacune de ses poussées. Tes dents coulèrent sur ta lèvre, le plaisir ricochant en toi à nouveau. Tu frémis violemment quand les mains de Kili saisirent tes seins à nouveau, ce contact étant trop. Ta tête tomba sur son épaule à nouveaux alors que de doux miaulements t'échappaient, ton corps presque prêt.

Quand la main de Fili glissa autour de toi pour presser fermement ton clitoris, tu mordis dans la chemise de Kili pour étouffer ton cri. Des étoiles brûlaient derrière tes paupières et à travers tout ton corps alors que l'orgasme te revendiquait. Une des mains de Kili te pressait contre son épaule, te laissant l'utiliser comme un tampon, pendant que Fili continuait de glisser en toi. Tu gémis contre lui alors que Fili continuait de jouer avec toi, son doigt frottant contre ton clitoris pour prolonger ton plaisir, mais ses poussées devenaient erratiques.

Tu basculas contre Kili quand Fili poussa plus durement en toi, un gémissement étouffé t'échappant tandis que sa main agrippait ta hanche pour te retenir. Tu te mordis durement quand son doigt s'est encore paresseusement déplacé sur toi, voulant bouger en réponse mais en étant incapable. Un profond soupir vint de derrière toi et tu sentis Fili se pencher sur toi avant de frissonner quand sa moustache traça un chemin entre tes épaules. Tu t'affalas contre Kili alors que toute énergie te quittait, ne voulant rien d'autre que de te prélasser dans le plaisir qu'ils t'avaient donné.

Fili rit profondément, t'embrassant gentiment "Nous ne t'avons pas déjà fatiguée, n'est-ce pas, jeune fille ?"

Tu soufflas et te soulevas de telle façon que ta joue repose sur l'épaule de Kili. "Vous voulez dire que vous êtes capables de monter les escaliers ?"Murmuras-tu

Ils rirent tous les deux doucement. "Peut-être après une petite pause" murmura Kili dans ton oreille "Je ne suis pas sûr de sentir mes jambes pour l'instant".

Tes lèvres s'incurvèrent. Bien, aussi longtemps que tu ne serais pas la seule dans cet état, tu n'aurais pas a t'en plaindre.


	11. Trésor - Thorin

**Résumé**

(UA, se passe après la Bataille des 5 armées).

Un trésor n'est pas toujours d'or et de joyaux. Jusqu'où serais-tu prête à te battre pour protéger le tien ?

_Note de la traductrice : peut être considéré comme une suite de "Contrôle du trône"_

* * *

Marchant dans les tranquilles couloirs d'Erebor, tu n'étais pas très à l'aise avec l'endroit où tu te rendais. Ce n'était pas que tu n'aimais pas cette pièce, c'était plutôt pourquoi tu t'y rendais. Personne n'y venait à cette heure de la nuit et maintenant tu savais pourquoi.

Fili et Kili t'avaient tous les deux arrêtée récemment, ensembles ou séparément. Ils s'inquiétaient et ils avaient raison. Ils avaient vu des fissures qu'ils pensaient guéries depuis longtemps. Tu avais entendus les histoires à propos de ces jours, et ça t'avait rendu vigilante. Une rechute finirait mal pour tout le monde.

Tu fis une pause en atteignant l'entrée sombre et écoutas attentivement. La pièce était silencieuse, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Il pouvait être parfaitement silencieux quand il le voulait et tu n'avais aucune envie de le surprendre. Marchant tranquillement sur le balcon de pierre, tu laissas tes bras se poser sur un bloc de pierre et regardas les piles d'or et de bijoux en dessous.

Tu sentis quelque chose te tirailler profondément l'estomac alors que les torches dansant devant tes yeux faisaient briller le trésor. C'était séduisant et attirant, beaucoup plus que ça n'aurait dû l'être pour des piles de métal et de pierres. Et si toi tu le ressentais, tu ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que ça lui faisait à lui.

Un mouvement attira ton regard et tu vis l'objet de tes pensées faire les cents pas sous la voûte. Même à cette distance tu pouvais voir le froncement sur son visage et l'air halluciné qu'il montrait ces derniers jours. Il ne regardait même pas l'or, parcourant juste les sentiers entre les grandes piles. Il portait les légers vêtements qu'il revêtait parfois pour dormir, mais il avait de lourdes bottes qui semblaient complètement décalées avec sa tenue.

Basculant la tête sur le côté, tu remarquas qu'il errait rageusement. Combien de fois s'était-il glissé dehors pour venir ici au milieu de la nuit ? Et que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Est-ce que l'inquiétude de ses neveux était en train de se vérifier ?

Quand il fit demi-tour il se figea et leva sévèrement les yeux. Son expression s'assombrit quand il te vit, sa bouche se pressant dans une fine ligne. Immédiatement tu sus qu'il était contrarié, mais était-ce parce que tu étais ici, ou parce que tu l'y avais surpris ?

En retour de son regard contrarié tu lui offris un regard doux, peu disposée à te laisser intimidée. Si c'était ce que tu pensais, il fallait l'arrêter. Immédiatement. Tu soutins son regard un long moment avant de t'éloigner du bloc de pierre. Descendant les escaliers, tu essayas de trouver ce que tu allais lui dire. Quand il venait dans la salle du trésor, le caractère de Thorin devenait explosif. Si tu t'y prenais mal, tu pourrais empirer les choses.

"Que fais-tu ici" te demanda-t-il avant même que tu n'arrives en bas des marches.

"Je te cherchais." Silencieusement, tu t'obligeas à rester calme. Si vous perdiez votre calme tous les deux, rien de bon n'en sortirait, si ce n'est des sentiments meurtris.

"C'est le milieu de la nuit" dit-il brusquement, te dévisageant. "Tu devrais être endormie".

Toi aussi. Tu haussas les épaules en murmurant "Je ne dors jamais bien quand tu n'es pas là".

Quelque chose brûla dans ses yeux, mais s'évanouit rapidement. "Retourne au lit" t'ordonna-t-il, te tournant le dos.

Ton dos se raidit et tu dus te mordre la langue pour éviter de lui répondre. "Pour quoi faire ?" demandas-tu doucement quand tu eus réussis à reprendre le contrôle de tes émotions. "Rester éveillée et me demander ce qui fait souffrir mon roi ?"

Il te regarda à nouveau, un froncement de sourcils féroce assombrissant à nouveau son visage. "Tu ne peux pas m'aider pour ça" dit-il tout bas.

C'est ce qu'il disait. Il était hors de question que tu le perdes pour une pile de piécettes.

"Retourne te coucher" dit-il a nouveau, d'une voix douce cette fois. "S'il te plait".

C'était les seuls mots qui auraient presque pu te convaincre de retourner à ta chambre. Il les utilisait rarement, même avec toi. Pour un roi ce n'était pas une obligation dans son vocabulaire. Et tu savais qu'il les avait dit parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le vois comme ça. Mais, en dépit de ça, tu n'allais pas le laisser affronter ses dragons tout seul.

Tu le sentis se raidir quand tu le frôlas, passant prés de lui pour t'enfoncer plus loin sous la voûte.

"Que fais-tu ?" demanda-t-il

Envolé l'amant et retour du roi, pensas-tu. "Je n'étais jamais vraiment entrée ici avant," dis-tu honnêtement. "Je pense que je vais jeter un œil".

"Pourquoi maintenant ?"

Tu refrénas ton envie de rouler des yeux. Il n'aurait pas pu le voir, mais il avait un talent presque surnaturel pour lire le langage de ton corps. "Pourquoi pas maintenant" le contras-tu. "Je suis réveillée et personne ne m'attends ailleurs".

Il grommela derrière toi et te suivi lourdement pendant que tu errais dans la salle, sa contrariété était visible.

Tu regardais à peine tout le trésor autour de toi. L'attirance était toujours là, mais elle s'était ternie en comparaison de ce que tu ressentais pour lui. Tu marchais lentement en y pensant. Est-ce qu'il avait simplement besoin de quelque chose de plus attrayant pour lui que l'or ?

Certains t'avaient dit combien le trésor avant grandi dans son esprit, comment ça en avait conduit d'autres au désastre. Maintenant c'était peut être sur le point de se produire à nouveau et il était trop têtu pour demander de l'aide. Et bien, tu ne laisserais pas ça se produire sans au moins essayer de te battre.

Tu te tournas vers lui et vis qu'il n'était que quelques pas derrière toi, te regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Tu prépares quelque chose" dit-il doucement, son regard se promenant sur ton visage.

"Peut-être".

Ces yeux s'arrondirent un peu plus. "Quoi que ce soit, laisse tomber".

"Jamais" grognas-tu, le surprenant. "Je n'arrêterai jamais de me battre pour ce que je veux".

"Qui est ?"

"Toi". Toi grand nigaud, ajoutas-tu aigrement, tu étais irritée, tu devais le reconnaître;

Il secoua la tête. "Tu m'as déjà" dit-il dédaigneusement " Ce n'est pas…"

"Thorin, tais-toi"

Ses sourcils bruns se froncèrent sur ses yeux "que veux tu…" Il s'interrompit de colère, incapable de même finir sa phrase.

"Tu m'as entendu". Tu rejetas tes cheveux derrière ton épaule et pointa ton doigt sur lui "Et tu ne m'as pas comprise".

"Comment ça ?" Dit-il, tendu, sa mâchoire serrée.

"Je te veux". Tu t'interrompis brièvement. "Maintenant".

Une lueur de luxure s'alluma au milieu de la colère de ses yeux. "Tu ne me commandes pas."

Tu faillis te moquer. Il était le Roi Sous La Montagne, oui, mais la dynamique entre vous changeait quand vous étiez seuls.

"Et tu m'as eu il n'y a que quelques heures".

"Et alors ?" demandas-tu. "Je te veux de nouveau, maintenant".

Il pouvait toujours prétendre qu'il était ennuyé par ta demande, mais l'excitation brûlait dans son regard et ses vêtements de nuit ne cachaient pas grand chose de son érection grandissante.

Tu fis un pas en arrière quand il s'approcha de toi, aucun doute qu'il avait l'intention de t'emmener hors de la voûte Mais ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. "Non. Ici."

Thorin fronça les sourcils "Ici ?" reprit-t-il, regardant autour de lui.

"Oui" répondis-tu simplement.

"Un lit serait plus confortable". Dit-il d'une voix cajolante.

"Là, tout de suite, je ne cherches pas le confort".

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au ton ferme de ta voix. "Là tout de suite, tu chercher une fessée " murmura-t-il

La menace te fit frissonner. Lui souriant, tu tiras sur les liens de ton vêtement et haussa les épaules hors du manteau.

"Au nom de Durin" grogna-t-il, ses yeux s'élargissant "Tu es venu comme ça ?!"

"J'étais couverte" dis-tu légèrement. Mais le manteau était la seule chose que tu portais, de sorte que maintenant tu étais aussi nue que lorsqu'il t'avait laissée, plus tôt.

Il fit un pas vers toi, le désir assombrissant son expression. "Tu n'as aucune honte".

Seulement en ce qui le concernait. "Vas-tu venir ici ou pas ?" demandas-tu, roulant tes épaules.

Son regard sauta immédiatement sur tes seins et tes mamelons se tendirent sous son regard. "Tu ne me commandes pas" répéta-t-il, d'une voix qui s'effilochait.

Tu haussas les épaules et t'avanças vers lui. "Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas exact" ronronnas-tu, posant ta main sur son érection.

Son épaisse carcasse frissonna lorsque tu le frottas à travers son pantalon. Ses yeux bleus étincelant brillamment alors qu'il te regardait, son désir était évident.

Tu lui souris, et tombas à genoux devant lui, tu faillis rire en entendant le bruit qui lui échappa. Tu tiras sur les liens de son pantalon et fit lentement glisser le tissu.

Il siffla quand il frotta contre sa bite, la sensation n'étant pas celle qu'il attendait. "Ne fait pas…" t'averti-t-il alors que tu laissais le tissu tomber sur ses bottes.

Ton sourire pouvait seulement se décrire par "un chat dans de la crème". "Ne fait pas quoi ?" Demandas-tu dans un souffle, tes ongles raclant contre ses cuisses.

Thorin te dévisagea, mais ne répondit pas. Tu savais qu'il avait pensée à plusieurs choses et il ne voulait pas que tu n'en fasses aucune. Spécialement pas le conduire dans une joyeuse chasse à travers la salle du trésor avec son pantalon autour de ses chevilles. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il voulait, là tout de suite, et heureusement pour lui, c'est ce que tu voulais aussi.

Te léchant les lèvres, tu captas son regard quand ton souffle le caressa. Tu vis ses sourcils reprendre leur place alors qu'il bougeait ses pieds, impatient de ta bouche sur lui. Tu le laissas souffrir un moment, tu souris quand ses lèvres s'écartèrent sur un rictus. "Patience, patience" le réprimandas-tu, te penchant en avant.

"Ne fais pas… Mahal !" aboya-t-il quand ta langue glissa sur la tête de sa bite.

Tu essayas de ne pas sourire narquoisement, mais tu ne pus t'en empêcher alors que tu le léchais sur toute sa longueur. Pressant tes mains sur ses cuisses, tu pétrissais les muscles épais, les sentant se nouer et se tendre alors que tu descendais sur lui. Tu attrapas son regard à nouveau quand tu le pris dans ta bouche et le vit rouler des yeux alors que tu glissais sur lui.

Un grognement glissas des ses lèvres entrouvertes, alors que tu le suçais, quand tu ne pus plus en prendre plus. Un de ses poings se ferma sur tes cheveux lorsque que tu reculas doucement, les joues creusées. Ses doigts se verrouillèrent contre toi quand ta langue tourna autour de lui, léchant et agaçant la couronne sensible.

Ses muscles se tendirent sous tes paumes lorsque tu te balanças sur lui à nouveau. Tu pouvais sentir toute sa puissance contenue alors qu'il essayait de se retenir de pousser dans ta bouche. Tu savais qu'il en avait envie, et il savait que tu arrêterais dés qu'il le ferait. Les gémissements qui lui échappaient te faisaient frissonner. Tu voulais qu'il le fasse à nouveau quand son visage s'enfoncerait entre tes cuisses. Ton corps se contracta à cette simple pensée et tout ce que tu pus faire fut de te concentrer sur ta tâche.

La surprise t'envahis quand Thorin attrapa ta main et te tira sur tes pieds. "Thorin ?" murmuras-tu

"Tais-toi" grognas-t-il, sa bouche affamée réclamant la tienne.

Gémissant, tu enroulas ton bras autour de son cou et tes doigts se cramponnèrent à sa main. Tu te serras étroitement de lui, aimant la sensation de son solide corps contre toi. Le tissu de sa chemise était très fin, mais il te semblait grossier parce que tu voulais sa peau. En dessous de l'ourlet, son érection pressait chaudement contre ton estomac et faisant palpiter un tiraillement entre tes cuisses.

Il rompit le baiser avec un gémissement, ses mains relâchant leur étreinte sur toi pour un instant pour enrouler ses bras autour de toi. Te soulevant, il commença à te porter.

"Thorin, non" sifflas-tu, contre son oreille.

Il te dévisagea. "Tu veux vraiment que je te prenne ici ? Où n'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre ?" demanda-t-il

"C'est le milieu de la nuit" grognas-tu "seuls les fous son encore éveillés à cette heure".

Il écarquillas les yeux sous l'insulte et te jetas rapidement sur un lit d'or et de bijoux. Il ignora tes grommellements au froid du métal et bougea vers le bas de ton corps.

Tu fixas tes yeux sur sa tête sombre alors que ses lèvres cheminaient sur ton estomac. Ses cheveux frottaient contre ta peau, te faisant frissonner et gémir. "Oui" soufflas-tu doucement quand sa bouche se déplaça entre tes jambes.

Ses yeux bleus glissèrent pour rencontrer les tiens alors que sa langue écartait tes plis humides, finissant par un petit coup de langue sur ton clitoris. Son rire bas quand tu écartas tes jambes un peu plus te fit te mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Tu ne le quittas pas des yeux quand il commença à te laper et à te sucer, même si tu aurais voulu le faire. Tes paupières étaient lourdes et tu avais envie de les fermer pour savourer ce qu'il te faisait. Mais tu te forças à soutenir son regard, ton corps entier tremblant de la passion qui y brûlait.

Des gémissements tombèrent de tes lèvres quand ses paumes calleuses glissèrent sur ton corps pour empaumer tes seins. Ses doigts épais jouant avec tes mamelons, les roulant et les pinçant presque jusqu'à la douleur. Tu perdis ton souffle lorsqu'il te suça plus fort, tes mains volant vers le bas pour agripper ses cheveux quand il commença à bourdonner. "Thorin !"

Ça ne l'arrêta pas, même quand tu le poussas désespérément. Il te gardait là où il voulait que tu soi, ne te laissant pas partir alors que ton plaisir culminait.

Basculant la tête en arrière, tu rompis le contact visuel alors que ton corps tremblait sur la berge de la délivrance. Tu inspiras brièvement, mais ton cri de plaisir de se transforma en plainte quand il s'éloigna de toi. Il mourut sur tes lèvres quand il déferla sur ton corps. Il revendiqua violemment ta bouche tout en s'enfonçant profondément en toi.

Tes doigts se serrèrent sur lui, tes ongles raclant contre son crâne quand il commença à te marteler. La légère brûlure de son intrusion s'était évanouie presque immédiatement et maintenant ton corps se contractait graduellement contre lui, ne voulant pas qu'il te quitte. Tes pieds pressaient contre les pièces glissantes, te poussant contre lui pour rencontrer ses poussées.

Frissonnant quand il gémis dans ta bouche, tu haletas quand il empoigna sa tunique et la passa par dessus sa tête. Ça interrompit à la fois le baisser et ton emprise sur lui. Pendant un moment, tu sentis sa peau frotter contre la tienne avant qu'il ne s'éloigne complètement. Tu le fixas, te demandant avec stupéfaction ce qui se passait.

Tu ne t'interrogeas pas longtemps. Le regardant avec des yeux rond, tu frémis quand il crocheta tes jambes sur ses bras, te soulevant et t'écrasant. Tu gémis quand il saisi tes hanches, reprenant son rythme dur à nouveau. Saisissant les pièces autour de toi, tu essayais de t'accrocher à un semblant de santé mentale, mais sans succès.

Mordant ta lèvre, tu essayais de contenir les bruits qui voulaient t'échapper. Tu n'avais pas envie d'attirer les gardes à causes de tes cris. Mais les coups de Thorin était durs et violents et faisaient brûler ton corps. Tes cuisses se serrèrent sur lui alors que ta libération oscillait juste hors de portée. Aussi fort que tu voulais jouir, tu ne le voulais pas perdre le contrôle maintenant.

Ce fut dur, mais tu réussis à planter tes pieds dans sa poitrine et tu le poussas avec autant de force que tu pus rassembler. Tu essayas de ne pas crier quand tu le délogeas et que tu sentis sa colère revenir à la vie.

"Que fais-tu ?" gronda-t-il

Tu soulevas ta tête et tremblas quand tu le vis. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et de désir, le bleu était presque incandescent dans la lueur des torches. Sa peau scintillait de sueur quand il se mit à genoux à tes pieds, son corps tremblant violemment. "Je te fais travailler pour tout ça" chuchotas-tu, sachant que ça le mettrait hors de lui.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent et tu retins ton souffle "Me faire travailler pour tout ça ?" grogna-t-il.

Sachant qu'il était à la limite, tu essayas de t'éloigner de lui. Tu n'y arrivas pas. Même si tu avais réussi à trouver une prise sur le métal glissant, il se précipita en avant et saisi ta cheville. Un cri de surprise t'échappa quand il se renversa sur toi, pressant contre toi.

"Tu es à moi" gronda-t-il à ton oreille, ses jambes poussant sur les tiennes pour les écarter. "Et je ne serais pas repoussé par ce qui est à moi."

Ta tête cogna contre son épaule quand il coula en toi à nouveau. "Thorin" gémis-tu.

Il grogna durement, ses hanches l'emmenant un peu plus profond à chaque poussée. Son poids te gardait épinglée sur le trésor, incapable de te libérer de lui à nouveau.

Des frissons te parcoururent quand il te mordit le cou et les épaules. Ses dents se fermant sur toi assez fort pour laisser des contusions, te marquant pour montrer que tu étais sienne. Normalement tu ne l'aurais pas laissé faire, mais tu étais incapable de l'arrêter. Tu l'avais repoussé et s'était sa réponse.

Tes doigts se fléchirent de nouveau sur l'or quand sa bite frotta contre le point à l'intérieur de toi et ça te fit voir des étoiles. Gémissant quand il modifia l'angle de ses poussées, bougeant plus fort contre lui, tu faillis le maudire quand il coinça une main sous toi. Il jouait avec ton clitoris en te prenant, amenant ton plaisir si proche que tu pensas que tu allais te briser.

Des tremblements te parcouraient de la tête au pied alors que ta libération se rapprochait. Tes yeux se fermèrent quand sa barbe frotta contre la peau sensible qu'il avait brutalisé et tu gémis quand sa bouche se pressa juste derrière ton oreille.

"Non."

Ta respiration se figea dans tes poumons, tu savais ce qu'il voulait dire. Tu gémis en protestation, secouant la tête.

"Ne le fait pas" te prévint-il à nouveau, te prenant toujours sans merci.

Un léger sanglot t'échappa alors que tu essayais d'ignorer ce que son corps te faisait et de suivre son ordre. C'était presque douloureux parce que tu planais au bord de l'orgasme et il t'en rapprochait un peu plus à chaque contact. Mais il ne voulait pas que tu viennes, pas encore.

Baissant la tête, tu cherchas ton souffle, ton corps déchiré par ton combat contre le désir de te laisser aller. Que pourrait-il de faire d'autre si tu le faisais ?

Son bas grognement dans ton oreille te fit crier, tes muscles se contractèrent autour de lui. "Tu n'écoute jamais" gronda-t-il;

"Thorin, non" sanglotas-tu presque quand il ralentis.

"Tu le mérite pour avoir penser me faire "travailler pour ça".

Tu serras les dents, désespérée par le rythme dur que tu venais de perdre.

"Est-ce que tu le referas ?" gronda-t-il

Tu secouas la tête frénétiquement "Non !"

Son rire fit bouillir ton sang. "Menteuse" grogna-t-il "Mais ça me donnera une excuse pour te punir plus tard".

Prête à pleurer de soulagement quand il recommença à pousser, tu ignoras ses mots. C'était un cycle sans fin entre vous, la taquinerie et la punition, et tous les deux vous aimiez ça plus que vous ne l'auriez du. Frissonnante, tu te laissas aller dans l'emprise que tu avais provoquée, ressentant chaque chose qu'il te faisait. Il n'allait pas te falloir beaucoup…

"Maintenant" Grogna Thorin à ton oreille.

Tu fus incapable d'arrêter ta réponse. Criant alors que ton désir te frappait, tu te tordis sous lui, incapable de te libérer alors qu'il t'emprisonnait. Le plaisir se répandit dans tes veines en coups infernaux alors qu'il poussait encore ses hanches. Tu essayas d'enlever ses mains de toi quand le plaisir devint trop intense, mais il ne fallait pas y compter alors qu'il prenait tout se que ta jouissance lui offrait.

"Thorin !"Hurlas-tu, désespéré qu'il atteigne à son tour l'orgasme et qu'il ralentisse.

Son corps se secouait au dessus de doit, ses poussée devenant soudain courte et appuyées. Un bruit bas roula du plus profond de sa poitrine, faisant se recroqueviller tes orteils. Il ralentis progressivement, son souffle chaud tombant sur ton cou alors que son propre plaisir le lessivait.

Glissant sur les pièces, tu marmonnas indistinctement quand il pressa des baisers sur ton cou. Tu ne serais pas capable de bouger pendant un moment, mais ce n'était pas confortable. Mais tu n'avais aucune envie de le lui dire. Il en jubilerait, mais tu t'en rappellerais pour la prochaine fois.

"Tu sais me provoquer plus que quiconque" dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Pourquoi maintenant ?

Parce que l'or et les bijoux ne sont pas le seul trésor que la voûte gardait et que tu refusais de perdre le tien ici pour des morceaux de métal et des pierres brillantes. "Parce que" dis-tu simplement, comme si s'était une réponse acceptable.

Il se tut un instant avant qu'un rire bas lui échappe. "Laisse moi te ramener dans le lit, tu veux." murmura-t-il, frottant sa joue contre ton cou. "Avant que nous ne tombions tous les deux endormis et que quelqu'un nous surprenne".

Tu te mordis l'intérieur des joues pour t'empêcher de rire à cette pensée, mais intérieurement tu étais heureuse. Si tu le surprenais à nouveau ici, au moins tu saurais comment le convaincre d'en sortir sans avoir à déclencher une dispute qui ferais s'effondrer la montagne autour de vous.


	12. Le jour de Durin - Fili

**Résumé**

Une nouvelle année commençait à Ered Luin et ton prince t'avait avertie que tu serais sienne pour ce jour là.

(Suite du premier chapitre de l'histoire "Fluff'n'stuff" de Cecania13 – non traduite).

* * *

Le son des tambours résonnait dans ton sang. Des feux flamboyaient dans les fosses et des ombres se dessinaient sur les murs de pierre alors que les nains dansaient autour des flammes. Les tables étaient chargées de nourriture et la bière coulait à flot où que tu regardes.

Tout autour de toi les nains d'Ered Luin célébraient le Jour de Durin. Même si ça avait lieu chaque année, il te semblait que c'était mieux à chaque fois. Chaque chose semblait un peu mieux préparée que la dernière fois. Mais ça pouvait n'être qu'un effet de la bière que tu avais consommée.

Haletant quand des mains se verrouillèrent sur tes hanches, tu te contractas pour envoyer paître le nain. Il y avait toujours quelques bougres tenaces qui ne voulaient pas comprendre que tu ne voudrais jamais rien faire avec eux.

"Doucement" dit une voix et tu reconnus son rire. "Je veux juste une danse".

Tu te tournas et vit Kili grimacer un sourire. "Tu vas finir par prendre un coup si tu continus à faire ça !"

"Vas-tu au moins m'embrasser, ce serait mieux ?" te taquina-t-il

"Tu es désespérant" ris-tu.

Il te tira près des fosses de feu, souriant toujours "Danse avec moi."

Il y avait assez de bière dans ton sang pour que tu sois d'accord, même si tu savais combien Kili était énergique. Il était rare que qui que ce soit danse avec lui parce que la première était généralement épuisante, mais une danse n'allait pas te tuer.

Des rires retentirent quand il te fit pirouetter, ses mains parfois sur ta taille, parfois tenant tes mains. Tout tournait autour de toi, toute pensée de danser conventionnellement s'était envolée depuis longtemps. Le début de la journée était pour les formalités, la nuit pour les festivités.

Ton rire lorsque Kili enroulât ses bras autour de ta taille se transforma en cri quand il te souleva et tourna plus vite "Kili, tu vas tomber !"

"Je ne suis pas si ivre !"

Ses yeux brillants et ses joues colorées disaient autre chose et ton expression dû révéler tes pensées.

Il poussa sa lèvre inférieure en avant. "Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, tu le sais".

Oui, tu le savais. Quand il était sobre et tenais sur ses pieds.

"Fili m'écorcherais vif si je te blessais".

Tu lui tapotas la poitrine. "Je sais, Kili. Continuons de danser."

Son sourire revint et tu ris quand il te fit tourner encore une fois avant que tes pieds ne touchent le sol à nouveau. Vous dansiez ensemble, slalomant entre les autres et riant quand vous heurtiez quelqu'un.

"Est-tu sure que _tu _n'as pas trop bu ?" te taquina-t-il.

Lui tirant la langue, tu fis un bon de coté quand il essaya de t'attraper. Ton triomphe fut de courte durée quand tu heurtas quelqu'un. Avant que tu n'ai pu t'excuser, des bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de ta taille et te tirèrent contre un corps chaud. "Mon tour" gronda une voix basse dans ton oreille.

Tu fondis en entendant la voix enveloppante de Fili. Si il continuait à te parler comme ça, tu n'allais plus vouloir continuer à danser.

"Où étais-tu ?" soufflas-tu, glissant contre lui.

"Avec Mère et notre Oncle" murmura-t-il, frottant sa joue contre ton cou.

"Je suis encore supposé y être, mais je t'ai vu avec Kili."

"Tu n'étais pas jaloux de ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mm, non" dit-il, frottant ses hanches contre toi. "Je lui ai demandé de danser avec toi et de faire en sorte que personne d'autre n'essaye."

"Fili" ris-tu, levant une de tes mains pour l'enchevêtrer dans ses cheveux. Même si tu riais, tu ne savais pas vraiment s'il plaisantait ou non.

"Tu es à moi et je ne suis pas partageur, jeune fille." Tu frissonnas en entendant combien sa voix était grave et tu fermas les yeux. Ça ramena ton attention uniquement sur lui, ce qui était exactement ce que tu voulais. Tu pouvais sentir ses paumes te brûler à travers ta robe, ses doigts se fléchissant sur tes hanches. Son corps était pressé tout au long du tien et tu pouvais facilement sentir l'érection qui frottait contre toi. Son souffle était chaud dans ton cou alors qu'il t'embrassait, sa barbe râpant délicieusement contre ta peau.

"J'ai rêvé de t'avoir dans mes bras toute la journée" grogna-t-il.

"Pauvre roitelet".

Il rit sombrement "Ne me tente pas, mon amour" murmura-t-il "Je suis toujours blessé de tes moqueries d'hier".

Tu te mordis la lèvre pour éviter de faire pire. Il se raidit derrière toi, comme s'il avait su ce que tu pensais.

"Tu n'apprendras jamais" dit-il tout bas.

Ne te laissant pas le temps de réagir, Fili te retourna et te jetas sur son épaule "Fili" haletas-tu Un de ses bras enveloppa tes jambes quand tu essayas de lui donner un coup de pied et une claque sèche sur ton cul te fit de figer pendant que tout le monde riait autour. Ton visage était rouge alors qu'il t'emmenait hors des festivités. "Animal" murmuras-tu.

Ses bras se resserrèrent alors qu'il secouait la tête. "Jeune fille, tu ne m'as toi même pas fait de faveurs" te dit-il, poussant une porte du pied. "Mais que fais-tu ?" marmonnas-tu, tes oreilles sonnant à cause du sang qui te montait à la tête.

La porte claqua et le verrou cliqueta. Un halètement t'échappa quand le monde tourna et que tu te retrouvas sur tes pieds devant lui. "Je te l'ai dit" dit-il calmement. "Aujourd'hui, tu es à moi."

"Fili, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça…" Ses mains coururent sur tes flancs, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres "Pourquoi pas ?"

Parce que tout le monde savait exactement pourquoi il l'avait fait. Fili grogna et te tiras plus prés de lui. "La plupart de ces nains étaient trop ivres pour se rappeler ou le seront bientôt. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour ça".

Tu grimaças. Il avait raison, mais tu n'avais pas apprécié d'être charriée comme un sac de farine.

"Ne soit pas en colère" te cajola-t-il, se penchant pour déposer de doux baisers sur ton visage. "Tu vas gâcher la nuit".

Roulant des yeux, tu enroulas tes bras autour de son cou "Tu ne voulais pas danser ?"

"Pas là où tout le monde pouvait nous voir". Tu ris doucement, murmurant, "Fili".

Il t'offrit un sourire, un de ses bras s'enroulant autour de ta taille. Tu ne fus pas surprise outre mesure quand il te souleva, te portant plus prés de sa bouche. Un léger soupir t'échappa quand il t'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois avec toute la passion d'un Prince de Durin. Tu pus goûter toute la luxure et le désire qui bouillaient sous sa peau alors qu'il pillait ta main sur ta hanche pétrissait la chair pendant que l'autre s'emmêlait dans tes cheveux.

Entre son baiser et la bière tu te sentais ivre, ta tête commença à tourner. Ta peau se rétrécie tant tu voulais que ses mains rugueuse la touche. Tu rompis le baiser, haletant doucement en frémissant dans ses bras. "Fili" soupiras-tu, regardant le lit par dessus son épaule.

Il rit profondément. "Mon amour, je n'ai pas encore fait grand chose" dit-il calmement "Mais tu es déjà prête pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été impatient aujourd'hui" soufflas-tu.

Fili rit à nouveau, le son fut profond et érotique. L'excitation chanta à travers toi quand il te porta sur le lit. Quand tes pieds touchèrent le sol, tes mains glissèrent sur son torse et s'arrêtèrent sur les lacets de sa tunique.

Tu sentis ta robe se tendre et se détendre alors qu'il défaisait le ruban de ton corset. Un profond soupir t'échappa quand cette chose affreuse tomba sur le sol et tu dus te retenir pour ne pas y donner un coup de pied et l'envoyer au loin.

"Regardes-toi" grogna-t-il, poussant ta robe sur ton corps. Tu fis un bruit mécontent quand il écarta tes mains de lui alors que la robe glissait sur tes bras. Il se changea en halètement quand il attrapa le tissu, le resserrant et emprisonnant tes bras sur tes flancs. "Fili ?"

"Tu ne pensais quand même pas t'en sortir si facilement, n'est-ce pas" ronronna-t-il, ses yeux dansant d'une lueur malicieuse.

Roulant tes yeux, tu murmuras "Que vas-tu faire ? M'attacher ?"

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres faisant éclater des frissons sur ta peau. "Je pense que c'est la meilleure idée que tu ais jamais eu."

"Q… Quoi ?" balbutias-tu, choquée par son sérieux.

Il t'enlevas la robe avant que tu ais compris ce qui se passait. "Tu ne peux pas me blâmer" dit-il, te soulevant pour t'étendre sur le lit. "C'était ton idée".

"Je voulais pas dire ça" protestas-tu, choquée alors qu'il emprisonnait tes poignets avec une de ses mains.

"Tu devrais toujours dire ce que tu veux dire, mon amour" murmura-t-il, sa main libre fouillant dans le coffre à côté du lit. "C'est le seul moyen d'éviter les malentendus".

Tu le dévisagea quand il en sortis une corde de soie et l'enroula autour de tes poignets.

"Tu n'est pas sérieux !" Il rit et passa tes liens dans la tête du lit. "C'était ton idée."

"Pourquoi tu avais une corde ? Tu avais préparé ça ?

Il t'embrassa bruyamment. "Pas préparé" dit-il contre toi. "Espéré. C'est différent."

Tu rougis quand il recula pour te regarder, te sentant vraiment exposée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu étais nue dans un lit avec lui, mais c'était la première fois que tu te sentais vraiment nue.

Fili dû voir ta nervosité parce que son visage s'adoucit. Posant ses mains sur tes joues, il dit tranquillement "Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas, mon amour ?"

"O…Oui."

"Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal."

Tu hochas la tête, incapable de le quitter des yeux. Ces pouces frottèrent contre tes pommettes. "Fais moi confiance pour ça".

"D… D'accord."

Il t'embrassa rapidement, ses yeux dansant sur toi à nouveau et tu te demandas si tu n'aurais pas dû mentir. "Bonne fille."

Tu te mordis la lèvre quand il s'éloigna à nouveau, son regard était brûlant. Tu pouvais sentir que tu y étais sensible en dépit de ton énervement. Tes mamelons se tendirent quand il les regarda et tu frissonnas quand il se lécha les lèvres. Fili gémis quand tu arqua ton dos impatiemment, voulant sa bouche la où était son regard. "Non" dit-il, mais tu ne savait pas il s'adressait à toi ou à lui-même.

Tes sourcils se rapprochèrent quand il descendit du lit, tu le regardas à la lumière des bougies quand il se dirigea vers une petite table sur laquelle se trouvait un plat couvert.

Tes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il le ramena sur le lit et tu sus ce que s'était. "As-tu volé tous les choux à la crème ?"

Il te fit un sourire effronté. "Pas tous" corrigea-t-il. "Je sais que tu n'en as pas eu et je trouve ça honteux."

Tu roulas des yeux, mais ne pus t'empêcher de te lécher les lèvres. C'était tes préférés et il avait raison. Tu n'en avais pas eu.

Tu le regardas plonger la pâtisserie dans une crème épaisse, et faillis ronronner quand il te laissa mordre dans une moitié. Tes paupières se fermèrent alors que tu savourais la friandise, mais pas avant de l'avoir vu mettre l'autre moitié dans sa bouche. La pâtisserie fondait sur ta langue et tu gémis doucement. Le gémissement se transforma en couinement quand quelque chose de froid coula entre tes seins. Te dépêchant d'avaler, tu baissas les yeux et le vit répandre de la crème sur ta poitrine. "Qu'est-ce que tu …"

"Shh" dit-il, te jetant un regard. Tu pinças les lèvres et essayas de contenir tes frissons alors qu'il couvrait tes seins. Les muscles de ton estomac se contractèrent quand il répandit une ligne de substance sucrés le long de ton corps.

"Tu es en train de faire un gâchis" remarquas-tu. Fili rit doucement "Oh, non" ronronna-t-il, posant le bol sur le coté. "J'ai bien l'intention de tout dévorer."

Il ne le dit pas, mais tu sus que tu étais inclue dans "tout". Tu le regardas avec des yeux brumeux alors qu'il glissait sur le lit et s'installait entre tes jambes. Un léger gémissement t'échappa quand il se pencha en avant, embrassant ta hanche et traça doucement son chemin vers l'intérieur. Tu frissonnas quand sa langue vint doucement prélever un peu de crème. C'était vraiment…

Tu gémis à nouveau quand il lécha le tour de ton nombril, Tu ne pouvais pas le garder en place. Doucement il fit son chemin sur ton corps, les touches chaudes de sa langue faisaient se contracter tes muscles. Il lécha le long des creux peu profonds entre tes côtes, ta respiration se fit houleuse alors qu'il montait un peu plus haut à chaque coup de langue.

Tu sursautas sous lui quand il mordit le dessous de ton sein et essayas de ne pas rire quand il grogna contre toi.

"C'est ta faute" murmuras-tu, le regardant lécher la crème sur sa moustache.

"Jeune fille, ne me pousse pas."

"Tu m'as mordu."

"J'ai dit dévorer" grogna-t-il, se penchant en avant à nouveau.

Tu gémis quand ses lèvres se fermèrent autour de ton mamelon, suçant la crème sur le bourgeon durcis. Tu essayas de te cambrer mais il te garda épinglée cette fois.

Gémissant quand sa langue s'enroula autour du sommet sensible, tu tremblas sous lui alors que la chaleur de sa bouche te donnait autant de frissons que la crème froide.

Tu cherchais à reprendre ton souffle quand il te laissa glisser de sa bouche, sa langue bougeant pour lécher le reste du dessert sur ton sein. "Fili" marmonnas-tu, tes hanches se soulevant contre lui. Il grogna et recula sur ton corps, écrasant son érection contre toi. "Tentatrice" souffla-t-il.

Mais tu n'avais rien fait ! Tu protestas quand il poussa ses hanches loin de toi et un de ses bras glissa dans ton dos pour te soutenir. Il mourut sur tes lèvres quand il revint vers ton sein encore couvert de crème. Tu tiras légèrement sur les liens, voulant désespérément le toucher.

Ses cheveux frôlaient ta poitrine, les pointes te chatouillant et t'excitant un peu plus. Tu pouvais sentir sa tension et tu voulais caresser ses muscles fermes, pour sentir la force en eux alors qu'il contrôlait son plaisir.

Toutes tes pensées s'enfuirent quand il se déplaça sur toi et que sa main libre se glissa entre tes cuisses. "Fili"

Il rit contre toi, ses doigts te caressaient doucement. Tes hanches se soulevèrent, essayant de l'obliger à te toucher plus fort. Quand il t'écarta, tu gémis alors que son pouce trouvait ton clitoris. Le contact rugueux provoqua un instant de pure béatitude alors qu'il frottait le bourgeon gonflé, sa caresse était affirmée. Avant que tu n'ai eu le temps d'absorber la moindre miette de ce plaisir, il glissa deux doigts en toi.

"Mahal" murmura-t-il contre toi quand tes muscles se contractèrent autour de lui. "Tu es prête pour moi."

Tu frémis de la note rauque dans sa voix. Tu ne pouvais rien redire à ces mots, si ce n'est qu'ils te rendirent encore plus humide. Et ça n'aida pas que sa bouche revienne sur ton sein et que ses doigts commencent à pomper en toi.

Tes yeux se fermèrent alors que le plaisir t'inondait, ton corps tremblant sous ses caresses. Il savait exactement comment t'emmener sur la berge de l'orgasme, te poussant rapidement vers la libération. Ta respiration se fit saccadée alors que tu te contractais autour de lui, mais il te laissa dans un glapissement quand il s'éloigna de toi. "Non" crias-tu, le regardant avec horreur.

Il était à genoux entre tes jambes, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres "Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser t'en sortir si facilement, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-il, léchant ses doigts. Une douce plainte t'échappa et tu secouas la tête. "S'il te plait !"

Fili gémis et tomba en avant. Il se rattrapa sur ses bras avant d'être sur toi, rien de lui ne te touchant. "Je ne peux jamais te résister quand tu supplies aussi joliment," dit-il doucement, ses lèvres effleurant les tiennes. Tu levas la tête, l'embrassant désespérément. Tu étais si proche. Il aurait suffit qu'il te touche juste un peu plus et … tu gémis quand il devint évident qu'il ne le ferait pas. Son baiser était lent et langoureux cette fois, te faisant redescendre.

Tu t'enfonças dans le matelas alors que les frissons s'évanouissaient doucement de tes muscles. "Misérable" murmuras-tu.

"Tu m'aimes" murmura-t-il, dessinant un chemin de baiser sur ta mâchoire.

Tu envisageais de le mordre. Mais un petit soupir t'échappa quand il tira sur le lobe de ton oreille avant de descendre le long de ton cou. Sa tunique ample traînait sur ton corps, rendant ta peau encore plus sensible sous la caresse du tissu.

"Chut" dit-il quand tu soupiras alors qu'il embrassait ton sein, ses cheveux te caressant. Ton estomac se serras quand il bougea autour, ton excitation se rallumant. Levant légèrement la tête, tu vis ses yeux bleus et brillants qui te fixaient alors qu'il s'installait entre tes jambes.

Tu attrapas ta lèvre inférieure entre tes dents quand il resta là, sa respiration glissant sur toi et te mettant mal à l'aise.

Tu faillis sursauter quand ses mains glissèrent soudain sur tes cuisses, les écartant. Ta respiration frissonna quand son pouce t'effleura avant d'écarter tes plis lisses. Tu tentas de rester tranquille, mais s'était dur. Surtout quand son regard glissa vers le bas.

"Fili, s'il te plait" supplias-tu quand il ne fit rien de plus. Le grognement qui sorti de lui fut bas et effiloché et il se pencha en avant. Sa bouche se ferma sur ton clitoris, le suçant durement et te faisant voir des étoiles. Jetant ta tête en arrière, tu sentais le plaisir éclater en toi à chaque passage de sa langue, à chaque traction de sa bouche. Ta ferveur précédente de retour avec vengeance, tout ton corps frémissant d'excitation.

Tes pieds étaient plantés dans le matelas et te poussaient contre lui. Une part de toi craignait qu'il ne te refuse ton plaisir encore une fois et tu en étais désespérée maintenant.

Tes bras tirèrent sur les liens, voulant le tenir là où il était. Tu voulais qu'il t'emplisse à nouveau et qu'il te fasse éclater. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup. Il fallait juste qu'il le fasse. "

S'il te plait," supplias-tu, d'une voix brisée. "S'il te plait !"

Il gémis contre toi et ce bruit fut tout ce qui te fallait. Mais il s'éloigna de toi avant que tu n'ai pu venir. "Non !" Crias-tu, incapable de croire qu'il le faisait à nouveau. "

Shh !" souffla-t-il "Tu vas attirer toute la nation sur nous !"

Tu n'en avais franchement rien à faire. Ton corps était douloureux de ta libération et tu te sentais devenir folle de ses refus.

"Mahal, tu seras ma mort," marmonna-t-il.

Un halètement te déchira quand il te couvrit et que tu sentis son érection entre tes jambes. Tu aurais crié à nouveau quand il entra dans une courte poussée, mais il t'embrassa profondément. Tes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui quand il commença à bouger ses hanches, essayant de d'éviter qu'il ne t'échappe. Tu pouvais sentir le tissu de son pantalon et réalisas qu'il l'avait simplement poussé sur ses cuisses avant de te prendre.

Laissant ta tête tomber en arrière, tu gémis quand ses lèvres trouvèrent ton cou, te mordant et t'embrassant. Le frottement de sa barbe te fit frissonner et tes muscles se serrèrent autour de lui.

"Merde, mon amour," grogna-t-il, sa respiration devant difficile contre toi "Ne fait pas…"

Il s'interrompit alors que tes jambes le serraient. Tu te mordis la lèvre, sachant que tu étais sur le bord. Si il s'arrêtait maintenant, tu allais le tuer. Mais il continuer à cogner contre toi, ses poussées étaient dures alors que tu te serrais autour de lui.

Tu tiras sur tes mains, espérant pouvoir en libérer une et le glisser entre vos corps. "Fili" gémis-tu.

Il grogna. Son poids se déplaça au dessus de toi. Un de ses bras glissa sous tes épaules alors que l'autre bougeait le long de ton estomac. Tu vis des étoiles quand ses doigts trouvèrent ton clitoris et une fois encore il étouffa ton cri. Tu t'arquas sous lui, le plaisir déchirant ton corps alors qu'il frottait fermement. Ses poussées étaient encore dures et chacune d'elle t'envoyait une nouvelle vague de plaisir. Tu gémis contre lui, tes cuisses se serrant contre lui alors qu'il continuait.

Tu savais qu'il était proche et prias pour qu'il ne soit pas têtu à se sujet. C'était juste plus que ce que tu pouvais supporter.

Il brisa le baiser pour presser son front contre ton épaule, son corps bougeant toujours contre le tien. Ses halètements étaient hachés sur ton cou alors qu'il embrassait ta peau. "Fili" haletas-tu, suppliante.

Un bas grognement lui échappa, ses poussées perdant leur rythme mais il n'était pas encore là.

_Nain têtu ! _Levant ta tête, tu lui mordis l'oreille.

Fili aboyas un juron, sursautant au dessus de toi. Tu le sentis se tendre et frissonner, un gémissement lui échappa lorsque ses hanches poussèrent erratiquement avant de finalement ralentir contre les tiennes. Tes jambes glissèrent mollement de lui pour se poser sur le matelas, tous tes muscles tremblaient.

Tu n'arrivais pas à respirer pleinement, inspirer par petits halètements était le mieux que tu pouvais faire tant que le plaisir n'était pas retombé. Et ça n'aidait pas qu'il soit affalé sur toi, sa solide charpente était un poids agréable, mais n'aidait pas pour ta respiration.

"C'était moyen." Marmonna-t-il.

Tu ris, à bout de souffle. De toute les choses qu'il t'avait faites, tu ne pensais pas que le mordre serait une issue.

Il soupira profondément, roulant de toi, se retenant sur un coude.

"Tu me détaches ?" demandas-tu alors que ses yeux se promenaient sur ton corps.

"Mm, c'est ce que j'avais prévu" dit-il, ses doigts caressant distraitement le milieu de ta poitrine. "Mais, après tu m'as mordu".

"Fili, tu ne peux pas me garder attachée toute la nuit !" protestas-tu.

Il te donna un sourire malicieux avant de t'embrasser. "Regardes moi" ronronna-t-il.


	13. Combat - Thorin

Merci à **Aliena Wyvern** et **Axire** pour leurs reviews régulières, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un retour...

Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent ces histoires sans laisser de review... Mais un petit mot serait agréable ;-)

* * *

**Résumé :**

Une étroite étreinte de la mort t'avais amenée à te demander si tu avais eu raison de quitter ton foyer, et un certain nain pensait la même chose.

* * *

L'attaque était arrivée de nulle part. Une minute, tout était calme et la suivant des orcs avaient surgis des arbres. Le tintement de l'acier avait résonné à tes oreilles, suivi par de rudes cris de guerre quand la compagnie s'était précipitée à la rencontre des assaillants.

Ton cœur battait dans ta poitrine alors que tu bloquais les coups et en donnais. Tu savais que ton ennemi se fichait pas mal que tu sois une femme, ils vous voulaient tous mort. Et comme tu aimais bien vivre, tu te battais avec tout ce qu'on t'avait appris et que tu avais espéré n'avoir jamais à utiliser. Ton épée se balançait droite et adroite, coupant des têtes et mordant profond dans les poitrines.

Du sang noir éclaboussait tes bras et ton visage alors que les créatures tombaient autour de toi, puant et horriblement chaud. Tu te débattis sous un bâillon, l'immonde étoffe retournant ton estomac. Un halètement t'échappa quand quelque chose s'abattit sur tes cheveux, tirant durement ta tête en arrière.

"Ooo, jolie," ricana une voix à glacer les os. "Je me demande combien ton goût va être agréable. Peut-être trouverons nous quelque chose d'autre pour ton cadavre avant le dîner".

Ton sang se glaça au sous entendus et tes mains tremblèrent, laissant presque tomber ton épée."Lâchez moi !".

"Peut-être que je vais te couper la tête et boire tout ton sang d'abord."

Tu te maudis d'avoir une imagination si vivante qui te montra une image assez précise de ce que l'orc disait. La poigne sur tes cheveux était serrée et l'orc tirait dessus, arquant douloureusement ton dos.

Tu savais que tu aurais dû te battre mais tu étais pétrifiée et tu ne pouvais pas bouger.

"Je vais…" Il s'interrompit avec un gargouillement et tu te trouvas libérée.

Tournant sur toi-même, tu faiblis quand tu vis le nain qui venait juste de te sauver. Ses yeux bleus te dévisageaient et tu savais qu'il n'était pas impressionné. Comme d'habitude. Il n'avait jamais voulu que tu les accompagnes et ça brillait dans son ailleurs, tu vis que la bataille était finie, avec des blessures sans gravités pour la compagnie.

Tu sentis ton coeur se soulever quand tu vis le sang noir qui te souillait, le sentant couler sur ton visage et ton cou.

"Il y a une rivière tout près" dit tranquillement Dwalin, attirant ton regard sur lui "Vas te laver pendant qu'on fini ça."

Hochant la tête, tu te dépêchas de partir avec ton épée encore à la main. Tu n'arrivais pas à te rappeler pourquoi tu avais tant insisté pour venir. C'était une idée folle et tu savais qu'il te le répèterait sans fin. Ce n'était pas comme si il ne te l'avait pas déjà dit une centaine de fois et vous n'étiez en route que depuis quelques jours.

Tu tombas à genoux devant l'eau, plongeant tes mains dans l'eau froide. C'était tonifiant mais bienvenu. Tu frottas tes bras dans l'eau, les nettoyant aussi bien que tu le pouvais avant d'éclabousser ton visage. Une part de toi voulait se déshabiller complètement et s'y baigner entièrement. Tu voulais décaper chaque parcelle de ta peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge, à vif et dépourvue de toute trace d'orc. Mais tu doutais d'en avoir le temps alors tu te contentas d'éclabousser ton visage, souhaitant n'avoir pas été aussi têtu.

Tu te raidie quand tu entendis soudain des pas derrière toi. Merde. Où était ton épée ? Tu avais de l'eau dans les yeux et tes cheveux pendaient devant ton visage de sorte que tu ne voyais rien.

"Tu devrais être morte."

Tes épaules s'affaissèrent à cette voix. Évidemment, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Ici pour enfoncer le clou encore une fois, que c'était de la folie de les suivre. Même si tu étais une experte dans la marchandise qu'ils voulaient obtenir et savais comment conduire une négociation au profit de la compagnie. "Je suis désolée ?" offris-tu, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

"Ne sois pas désolée. Arrêtez de faire ça."

Oui, parce que tu le faisais exprès. Tu vis ses bottes du coin de l'œil, mais tu ne le regardais pas. Tu n'en avais pas besoin quand tu savais que la colère et le dédain recouvraient son visage. Tu gardas tes doigts dans l'eau, essayant de ne pas te tortiller quand tu sentis ses yeux sur toi. C'était toujours comme ça quand tu faisais quelque chose qu'il désapprouvait et les derniers jours en avait été rempli.

Le silence entre vous s'étira et tu ne voulais rien plus que partir rejoindre les autres en courant. Après quelques instants de plus d'embarras, tu te relevas et t'assuras de ramasser ton épée. "Je vais…"

"Non"

Tu te figeas à la note basse dans sa voix, tous tes muscles se raidirent. Tu reconnaissais ce ton et savait qu'il ne présageait rien de bon. "Je suis d'accord, Thorin" Dis-tu doucement. Il te regarda, ses yeux bleus trop brillants. "J'ai changé d'avis."

Et il n'y avait honnêtement rien que tu puisses répondre à ça. Prenant une inspiration, tu bougeas pour faire un petit pas en arrière. Tu avais besoin de mettre un peu d'espace entre vous même s'il était déjà à quelques pas de toi. Ce n'était pas assez.

"Ne te sauves pas" T'avertit-il durement.

Tu n'en avais pas l'intention. Tu savais ce qui se passait quand tu te sauvais. A la place tu le regardas soigneusement. Sa posture était relaxée et décontractée, complètement en contradiction avec son ton et ses yeux. Il tirait légèrement sur ses brassards, mais son regard était sur toi. La chaleur que tu y vis fit battre ton cœur, que tu pensais avoir réussi à calmer après le feu de la bataille. Mais il ne s'était pas calmé du tout.

Sachant que tu devais faire attention tu ne bougeas pas, tu restas figée. Tu avais une idée assez précise de ce qui allait arriver, mais tu ne savais pas si tu étais supposée faire le premier pas. Après tout, il était en colère contre toi.

"Viens là."

Tu détestais quand il semblait lire dans ton esprit comme ça. T'approchant doucement de lui, tu sifflas doucement quand ses mains agrippèrent tes cheveux. Tes yeux larmoyant légèrement quand tu rencontras les siens, mais tu gardas le silence.

Il t'étudia un long moment, son visage ne reflétant rien. Tu fus surprise quand sa bouche s'écrasa sur la tienne, sa langue écartant tes lèvres. Le baiser fut brutal, celui d'un combattant encore dans le feu de la bataille. Il ne te laissait pas bouger, son poing toujours serré sur ta tête, et tu pouvais à peine lui rendre son baiser. Ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance pour lui, un bas bourdonnement de plaisir roula à travers sa poitrine.

Haletant quand ses lèvres quittèrent les tiennes, tu gémis quand il poussa ta tête sur le côté et laissa des baisers piquants le long de ta mâchoire. Tu tremblas quand ses dents se fermèrent sur ton oreille, des picotements te parcoururent alors qu'il tenait la chair sensible.

"Tu es toujours crasseuse" grogna-t-il doucement.

Avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de réagir, ses mains agrippèrent ta tunique. Un court cri t'échappa quand il te poussa dans la rivière, l'eau se refermant sur ta tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment profond, mais tu touchas le fond avant de pouvoir te remettre sur tes pieds. Crachant alors que l'eau ruisselait sur ton visage, tu faillis crier à nouveau quand tu trouvas Thorin debout devant toi et te jetas en arrière.

Ses mains jaillirent, se fermant sur le devant de ta tunique et gardant ton équilibre. Ces yeux descendirent sur toi et il murmura "C'est mieux.".

Tu faillis le maudire, mais tu frissonnais à cause de l'eau froide. Quand ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de toi, un léger soupir t'échappa en sentant la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Tu savais que cette tendresse ne durerais pas alors tu t'y immergeas aussi vite que tu le pus.

Effectivement, tu sentis ses mains se serrer sur toi. Il te repoussa jusqu'à ce que vos yeux se rencontrent. Soutenant ton regard une seconde, sa poigne se déplaça sur tes épaules et il t'obligea à te mettre à genoux.

L'eau courrait autour de toi, te faisant frissonner alors qu'elle frôlait le dessous de tes seins. Tu ne savais pas si s'était une bonne idée avec tes frissons, mais tes mains trouvèrent les lacets de son pantalon. Les tirant, tu les défis juste assez pour glisser tes mains à l'intérieur.

Il aboya un juron quand tes mains froides rencontrèrent sa chair chaude et il te dévisagea. "Tu m'as poussée dans la rivière" murmuras-tu, enroulant tes doigts autour de lui. Il durcissait dans ta main en dépit de l'eau glacée et de tes mains froides.

Il rejeta ta tête en arrière et gronda, "Ne me pousses pas. Pas maintenant."

Tu pinças les lèvres, mais hocha la tête autant qu'il te l'autorisait. Tu glissas doucement ta main sur lui, tournant les doigts quand tu atteignis la tête de son érection. Il siffla lorsque tu le fis à nouveau, bougeant pour qu'il durcisse plus vite. Ses hanches roulaient légèrement, le poussant dans ton poing.

Utilisant ta main libre, tu poussas un peu son pantalon pour pouvoir le sortir mais sans le laisser tomber sur ses jambes. Un frisson le traversa, mais est-ce que s'était à cause du froid ou par anticipation, tu ne savais pas. Ses mains se serrèrent sur tes cheveux et te tirèrent en avant. Tu résistas un instant, avant de t'avancer plus prés quand un grognement lui échappa.

"Mahal" gémit-il, sa tête tombant en arrière quand tu le pris dans ta bouche. Tu promenas ta langue sur lui, tournant autour de sa tête. Léchant la goutte que liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur la pointe, tu souris quand tu le sentis frémir. Ta main pompait toujours sur sa longueur et tu commenças doucement à glisser sur lui. Pressant ta langue sur le dessous, remontant sur la grosse veine, cheminant doucement.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur tes cheveux quand tu glissas sur lui et il te poussa plus loin quand tu t'arrêtas. Un grognement lui échappa quand il cogna le fond de ta gorge et tes yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer les siens. Les iris habituellement bleu pale étaient assombris de passion alors qu'il te tenait là.

Tu fis un léger bruit quand il t'empêcha de bouger et ça fit rouler ses yeux en arrière. Sa poigne se relâcha et tu reculas, prenant une rapide respiration. Ta main le pompait rapidement, te laissant le temps de reprendre ton souffle.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'il ne pousse dans ta main, voulant plus. Tu le suças à nouveau, bougeant le long de lui jusqu'à là où tu pouvais le prendre. Ses hanches se balançaient toujours contre toi, le glissant en et hors de ta bouche. Ta main bougea pour venir presser contre ses cuisses, lui laissant le contrôle.

"Regarde moi" dit-il doucement, d'une voix rauque.

Ton regard remonta vers lui. Il haletait, ses lèvres entrouvertes comme il soufflait durement. Son visage s'était coloré et ses yeux étaient sombres de passion. Tes lèvres se crispèrent autour de lui, luttant contre un sourire, mais il le vit.

Un halètement t'échappa quand il te repoussas et te mis sur tes pieds. "Thorin ?" murmuras tu d'une voix lourde.

Il fit un bruit étouffé et te poussas pour que tu recules dans l'eau.

Tu heurtas un large rocher, et te trouvas écrasée entre lui et le seigneur nain. Tu frissonnas, mais pas à cause du froid cette fois. Il ne t'avait pas encore touchée, mais tu étais déjà frémissante. Il te garda épinglée, respirant profondément et retenant ton regard.

Léchant tes lèvres par réflexe, tu vis ses yeux brillants suivre le mouvement. Un dur grognement lui échappa et il t'embrassa à nouveau. Tes doigts se fermèrent sur son épais manteau, le tirant plus prés de toi. Il se pressa sur ton corps et tu pus sentir son érection insistante sur ton estomac. Tes muscles se contractèrent à la pensée qu'il te prenne.

Tu te levas sur tes orteils quand sa main empauma ton entrejambe. Il poussa contre toi, pressant la couture de ton pantalon contre ton clitoris et frottant la chair sensible. Tu te balanças contre lui, aimant la brûlure de plaisir que ça te causait.

Ses mains se déplacèrent pour se poser soudain sur tes hanches et il les pétri à travers tes vêtements. S'était une prise dure qui te laisserait probablement des bleus, mais tu t'en fichais. Il t'installa sur le sommet du rocher et te lança un regard quand tu essayas de te tortiller pour reculer.

Tu n'étais pas bien haut, mais tu savais que tu était à la hauteur parfaite pour qu'il… Tu fis un bruit mécontent quand il te poussa pour t'y étendre. Tu bougeas quand il tira ton pantalon sur tes jambes, levant tes hanches pour l'aider.

Il le tira sur tes bottes et un grondement enveloppant lui échappa quand tes jambes s'écartèrent un tout petit peu. Ses paumes se posèrent sur tes genoux et les écartèrent plus, son regard fixé sur ton entrejambe.

Ta tête tomba en arrière quand il s'y pencha doucement, son souffle glissant sur ta peau. Les muscles de tes cuisses s'agitèrent et tressautèrent quand il y fit glisser ses mains. Tu ne fus pas surprise de les sentir glisser sous toi, attrapant ton cul et te tirant sur le bord du rocher. L'anticipation bourdonna à travers toi alors que tu attendais sa première caresse. Tu n'attendis pas longtemps et un sifflement aigu éclata sur tes lèvres quand sa bouche se ferma sur tes plis soyeux, suçant durement sur la chair sensible.

Tu tressautas sur le rocher, tes hanches poussant contre lui. Le plaisir éclatait en toi à ce contact et tes mains se déplacèrent pour agripper ses cheveux. Tu le tiras plus prés de toi, voulant plus de lui. Tu frémis quand sa langue t'écarta, tes muscles se contractèrent quand il poussa en toi, te taquinant avec sa langue. La caresse cessa quand il bougea, cheminant vers le haut et tapota ton clitoris gonflé.

Serrant les paupières, tu cherchais ton souffle alors qu'il te lapait, utilisant parfois toute sa langue et d'autres fois, juste la pointe. Il tournait autour de ton clitoris, mais évitant de le toucher vraiment. Il te faisait gémir en te suçant durement, ne te laissant pas bouger quand tu tentas de le repousser.

"Thorin" supplias-tu, ta voix se brisa quand sa langue bougea à nouveau sur toi.

Il grogna, te faisant crier et se rapprocha. Sa barbe râpait contre l'intérieur de tes cuisses, les poils grossiers irritant ta peau mais augmentant ton plaisir. Il pétrissait doucement la chair tendre entre ses mains, ses doigts experts faisant monter la tension en toi, même si sa bouche le faisait encore plus. Son corps était pressé contre le rocher, maintenant tes pieds entre lui et le rocher de sorte que tu ne pouvais pas les utiliser pour le repousser.

Ton corps était douloureux alors que tu sentais ton orgasme venir, tu faillis le supplier d'arrêter, et de te prendre. Tu aimais quand il utilise sa bouche sur toi, mais tu le voulais en toi. Tu voulais le sentir glisser dur et profond en toi, sa chaude érection caressant chaque centimètres de toi. "Mahal, Thorin" haletas-tu, tes ongles grattant contre son cuir chevelu. "S'il te plait".

Le bruit qu'il lui échappa fut sauvage et tu n'étais pas prête quand il s'éloigna soudain de toi. La perte de son contact te fit frissonner, ton corps hurlant pour qu'il revienne.

Tu crias quand il saisi tes hanches et t'enleva du rocher. Il te retourna, poussant dans ton dos de sorte que tu sois légèrement penchée. Tu sentis son érection glisser entre tes jambes et tes hanches poussèrent contre lui, essayant désespérément de le faire entrer en toi.

"Pas encore" gronda-t-il, emprisonnant tes deux mains sur le rocher quand tu essayas de l'attraper.

Un léger grognement t'échappa mais il se transforma rapidement en un miaulement quand il poussa entre tes jambes. Sa bite bougeant à travers tes plis soyeux, la tête frappant contre ton clitoris. "T.. Thorin" gémis tu, arquant ton dos pour te presser contre lui.

Ses lèvres bougeaient sur ton cou, mordant durement la peau douce. Ses doigts s'entremêlant aux tiens. Te tenant encore alors que ses hanches continuaient de bouger. Ses poussées étaient lentes, excitantes et tout à fait exaspérantes. Quand tu essayas de retirer tes mains des siennes, il grogna et mordit durement le creux de ton cou.

Jetant ta tête en arrière pour qu'elle soit pressée contre son épaule, tu haletas quand il bougea à nouveau contre ton clitoris. Si il pensait que tu pourrais durer avec ce genre de traitement, il était fou. Tes dents s'enfoncèrent dans ta lèvre alors que tu tremblais, oscillant doucement sur tes pieds. Quand il siffla, ta bouche s'incurva en un sourire. Avant qu'il n'ait pu t'arrêter, tu fermas tes jambes, le tenant fermement contre toi.

"Jeune fille" souffla-t-il chaudement contre ta peau.

"Misérable" lui jetas-tu, ta voix se brisant.

Son rire fut bas et décadent et la promesse qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini avec toi. Tu haletas quand il bougea contre toi, ses poussées étant superficielles cette fois. Mais chacune le faisant frotter continuellement contre ton clitoris. Sa poigne serrée sur tes cuisses ne faisant qu'augmenter ton plaisir car maintenant tu pouvais le sentir bouger sur chaque centimètre de la chair sensible entre tes jambes. "Maudit sois-tu" chuchotas-tu

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais" se moqua-t-il.

Gémissant, tu secouas la tête, mais tu n'écartas pas tes jambes. Le plaisir était trop grand pour que tu puisses l'envisager.

Ces lèvres bougèrent sur ton oreille, sa langue suivant sa forme de coquillage et te faisant frémir. "Ouvre pour moi" souffla-t-il .

Tu secouas la tête à nouveau, la brûlure du plaisir roulant dans tes veines alors qu'il poussait toujours.

"Je veux être en toi".

Sa brusque déclaration te fit perdre ton souffle et tu hochas la tête cette fois. Alors que tes pieds s'écartaient, il mena une de tes mains sur ton corps. Tu tremblas quand tes doigts effleurèrent tes plis lisses avant qu'il ne les guide vers sa bite. Ce fut son tour de trembler quand tu les enroulas avidement autour de lui, le serrant.

"Dedans" grogna-t-il, faisant naître de la chair de poule sur ta peau.

Tu n'avais pas envie qu'il bouge, mais tu déplaças ta prise et bougea pour qu'il soit pressé contre ton entrée. Tes doigts faillirent le lâcher quand il poussa durement. Te balançant sur tes orteils, tu laissas échapper un doux cri quand il t'étira, tes muscles se contractant autour de lui à cette invasion.

Il murmurait contre toi, mais tu ne pus saisir que quelques mots, "serré" et "chaud" répétés plusieurs fois. Thorin resta contre toi encore un long moment, haletant contre ton épaule avant que ses hanches reculent et bondissent en avant encore.

Ta main libre revient se poser sur le rocher pour t'éviter de t'y cogner. Tes bras se tendirent quand tu les utilisas pour te pousser contre lui, le rejoignant alors qu'il glissait en toi. Sa main libre tenait ta hanche, te gardant stable alors qu'il te prenait. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair tendre, ses ongles mordant ta peau. L'autre était toujours verrouillée sur la tienne, la gardant contre le rocher.

Ta tête tomba en avant et tu gémis quand tu l'aperçus glissant durement entre tes jambes et tes paupières se serrèrent. Mais l'image était toujours là. Tu pouvais voir sa longueur épaisse disparaître en toi et ça fit se contracter un peu plus tes muscles autour de lui. Tu sentais ses cuisses claquer contre le derrière des tiennes à chaque poussée, le cuir doux de son pantalon contrastant avec les muscles durs dont tu avais l'habitude.

Tu protestas doucement quand sa main lâcha la tienne et que tu la sentis glisser sur ton flanc. Quand il atteignit ta hanche, il la glissa en arrière, rejoignant l'autre, mais cette fois elles glissèrent sous ta tunique. Il déchira la bande que tu utilisais pour ta poitrine avant d'empaumer la chair douce. Tu crias quand il pinça tes mamelons, roulant les tendres bourgeons entre ses doigts. Son contact était rude et dur, imitant la manière dont il poussait entre tes jambes.

"Thorin" haletas-tu, tes jambes étaient tremblantes et tu avais l'impression qu'elles allaient te lâcher.

Il fit un bruit bas avant que ses poussées ne changent et tu faillis crier. Au lieu de glisser toute sa longueur et de t'emplir complètement, il les garda courtes, bougeant sa bite sur le point sensible juste à l'entrée. La tête épaisse traînant contre lui, te faisant plier légèrement les genoux et envoyant des feux d'artifice dans ton corps. Il allait juste assez loin en toi pour trouver ce point avant de reculer pour frotter contre lui encore une fois.

"Tu vas me tuer !" haletas tu, essayant de bouger et de le prendre plus profondément.

Il rit sombrement dans ton oreille et en embrassa le derrière. "Tu survivras."

Tu n'en étais pas sure. Tu sentais que tu planais sur le bord et bien que chacune de ses poussées t'en rapproches, ce n'était pas suffisant pour te faire basculer. Te maintenant d'un bras, tu bougeas l'autre entre tes jambes. Ce fut son tour de siffler quand un de tes doigts le frôla alors qu'il poussait avant qu'il ne gémisse courtement quand tu commenças à frotter ton clitoris.

"Tricheuse" murmura-t-il, jurant quand tes muscles se serrèrent autour de la tête de sa bite.

Tu ne répondis rien, mordant ta lèvre alors que tes doigts bougeaient sur ta chair tendre. Un cri étouffé t'échappa quand il commença à pousser durement en toi à nouveau, toute sa longueur glissant en toi à nouveau. La veine épaisse sous le dessous de son érection pressait constamment contre le point et tu vis des étoiles. Tes doigts tremblaient contre ton clitoris et tes jambes tressautaient.

Il martelait en toi, te conduisant toujours plus prés de l'orgasme. Il te prenait implacablement, une des ses mains glissa sur ton corps et s'enroula autour de ta taille. Te tirant contre lui à chaque poussée, il gémit doucement quand tes muscles se contractèrent autour de lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de pousser, rendant ton plaisir toujours plus intense.

Haletant en de petites inspirations, tu sentis tout ton corps trembler alors que tu ne te concentrais sur rien d'autre que se qui se passait entre tes jambes. Un dur frottement de tes doigts contre ton clitoris et une profonde poussée de lui te firent partir, son nom te quitta dans un cri rauque. Tu frémis sous sa poigne, te sentant sur le point de t'effondrer, mais il te tint debout. Et continua de pousser dans ton corps tremblant.

Ton front battit vers l'avant pour s'appuyer contre ton bras alors qu'il balançait en toi, ses poussées devinrent frénétique alors que tu le serrais et le pressais. Tes doigts tremblants glissèrent pour frotter contre lui et ça le fit tressauter durement contre toi.

Son juron fut court et dur dans ton oreille alors que ses hanches frappaient dans tes cuisses, son corps frissonnant alors qu'il se relâchait en toi. Il se balança encore contre toi, mais plus lentement cette fois, avant de graduellement en arriver à s'arrêter et à se laisser aller sur toi.

Un léger bruit t'échappa quand il t'écrasa contre le rocher, te prenant entre eux encore une fois. Il haletait doucement contre ton cou, ses lèvres te frôlant. De légers murmures lui échappaient et tu laissais juste le grondement sourd de sa voix te submerger.

"J'ai changé d'avis" dit-il finalement, sa voix déraillant.

"Mm ?" marmonnas-tu, frissonnant quand ses doigts caressèrent à nouveau ton sein.

"Je suis content que tu sois avec nous" souffla-t-il malicieusement.


	14. Raid sur le garde-manger - Dwalin

Tout d'abord, une petite annonce...** la semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de mise en ligne. **

Oui, votre servitrice (ça se dit ça ?) a bien gagné quelques jours de vacances, alors elle s'autorise un petit voyage en célibataire et entre copines !

Reprise des réjouissances prévue la semaine suivante, si notre avion ne se casse pas la gueule ni à l'aller ni au retour (j'aime pas l'avion !). Et j'essaierai de me faire pardonner, avec deux chapitres (comme ça, je sais que vous allez prier pour que mon avion ne tombe pas...).

Comme toujours, merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent, laissent des reviews, ou les deux... (**Aliena Wyvern, Axire, MlleAria, Sacrok...**)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Résumé :**

Une collation de minuit devient un peu plus.

* * *

Tu te réveillas en sursaut et fixas l'obscurité de ta chambre. Tu regardais autour de toi d'un air endormi, essayant de comprendre ce qui t'avait dérangée. N'entendant aucun bruit, tu te rallongeas sur ton matelas en te disant que ce n'était rien. Tu avais peut être rêvé. Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

Tu fus brusquement complètement debout en entendant un bruit sourd en bas des escaliers. Le cœur battant, tu repoussas tes couvertures et te levas doucement. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, tu traversas la chambre et ramassas le marteau posé à coté de la porte. Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas eu besoin de te battre contre un intrus, mais tu l'avais fait assez souvent pour savoir ce que tu devais faire. Tu n'avais jamais pensé que ça pouvait être une mauvaise idée de les affronter, sachant que tu avais l'effet de surprise de ton coté.

Un léger frémissement parcouru tes lèvres à cette pensée. A une certaine période, l'effraction t'était familière, mais tu avais eu la chance de faire une rencontre qui avait tout changé. Qu'elle était la différence maintenant ?

Descendant silencieusement les escaliers, tu te hérissas quand tu vis que les intrus avaient allumé une chandelle dans la cuisine. Il avait du sang froid. Avait-ils voulu s'installer confortablement pendant qu'ils volaient ta nourriture ? Et bien, ils allaient avoir une mauvaise surprise parce que tu n'étais pas une fragile jeune fille en fleur. Ils auraient de la chance s'ils n'avaient pas une fracture du crâne quand tu en aurais fini avec eux.

Tu entendis des pas lourds sur le sol de pierre et sus qu'ils approchaient de la porte. Agrippant le manche de ton marteau, tu te tins prête. Une ombre tomba sur le seuil et tu attaquas.

Un juron surpris jaillit quand tu balanças ton marteau et tu grognas quand le coup fut bloqué. Bougeant tes pieds, tu lanças une autre attaque, mais l'intrus verrouilla sa main juste en dessous de la tête du marteau. Tu essayas de tirer, mais il te fut arraché des mains. Avant que tu n'aies pu te sauver, tu te sentis retournée et serrée contre un corps dur. Ton dos était contre sa poitrine et il tenait tes deux poignets dans une des ses mains, t'immobilisant complètement.

Oh, non, il ne t'aurait pas ! Tu avais appris quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Plantant fermement tes pieds, tu déplaças ton poids vers l'avant. Tu le sentis se raidir quand il compris ce que tu voulais faire, mais il était trop tard. Rentrant ton menton dans ta poitrine, tu te jetas en avant dans une roulade. Vous retournant tous les deux, tu atterris lourdement sur lui.

Son souffle lui échappa dans un juron rauque et il jura encore quand ta tête partis en arrière pour venir heurter la sienne. Le violent coup te vit voir des étoiles mais il eut l'effet escompté. Il te relâcha et tu descendit de lui pour t'échapper.

Tu te dirigeas droit vers le marteau qu'il t'avait pris. Un cri t'échappa quand il saisi ta cheville et tu tombas sur le sol quand il tira dessus. Tu essayas de lui donner un coup de pied quand il t'emprisonna sous lui, mais il t'avait eu cette fois. Son lourd poids te maintenait au sol et ses mains saisirent les tiennes avant que tu n'aies pu les utiliser pour le repousser.

La panique tenta de t'envahir et tu eus du mal à la contenir. Tu étais en mauvaise posture maintenant. Son souffle était fort dans ton oreille et agitait tes cheveux défaits. Tu essayas de ne pas t'affoler à ses lourds halètements et ton regard se déplaça vers les mains qui couvraient les tiennes.

Clignant des yeux, tu fixas les tatouages sur les doigts épais. Tu les connaissais. "D.. Dwalin ?" chuchotas-tu, d'un voix étouffée.

"Oui, jeune fille" gronda sa voix profonde.

Tu faillis d'effondrer de soulagement sous lui.

"En voilà un sacré bon accueil", continua-t-il aigrement. "Tu m'as presque cassé le nez"

Le soulagement s'est évaporé. "Pardon ?" demandas-tu "Pourquoi rentrer ici par effraction au milieu de la nuit ?!"

"Je voulais un en-cas".

Tu fixas le sol avant de te tortiller sous lui "enlève toi de moi, lourdaud" dis-tu d'un ton cassant quand il refusa de bouger.

"Vas tu encore essayer d'attraper ton marteau ?"

"J'en ai presque envie" murmuras-tu "Entrer par effraction pour un en-cas ? Quelle idée ! Pourquoi venir ici ? Est-ce que tu t'es encore enfermé dehors et Balin refuse de te laisser rentrer ?"

Il grogna dans ton oreille et le son fit sortir de la chair de poule sur ta peau. "Est-ce que tu vas te moquer de moi toute la nuit ?"

Tes yeux s'arrondirent alors que tu regardais le sol. Il faisait tout le temps ça. Il évitait les questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre en posant d'autres questions à la place et toutes les choses que tu avais énumérées étaient déjà arrivées. "Laisse moi me lever" dit-tu calmement.

Dwalin ne bougea d'abord pas avant de s'éloigner de toi avec un grognement.

Ramenant tes genoux sous toi, tu te retournas pour le regarder. Il s'était penché en arrière contre le mur, te regardant avec le front froncé. Il portait ses vêtements te voyage, ce qui signifiait qu'il arrivait probablement juste de là où il était allé avec Thorin. Un de ses bras était appuyé sur son genou plié et il semblait être très bien installé. "Si tu penses que je vais t'attendre, tu te trompe" lui dis-tu, ton dos se raidissant légèrement.

Il secouas la tête "j'avais oublié combien tu peux être de mauvais poil quand tu viens juste de te réveiller" murmura-t-il.

"Tu es rentré par effraction."

"Oui, et alors ?"

Tu faiblis légèrement. C'était injuste ! Mais, si tu étais furieuse s'était plus parce qu'il avait fichu une sacré trouille.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent soudain et il grogna "Est-ce que tu as de nouveau des problèmes avec des intrus ?"

Secouant la tête, tu poussas sur tes pieds et planta tes mains sur tes hanches. "Seulement avec des nains qui sont assez vieux pour me connaître" dis-tu aigrement "Surtout depuis que tu m'as appris quoi faire si quelqu'un entre par effraction."

Tu vis un coin de sa bouche se recourber et il toucha légèrement son nez. "Oui, tu aurais aplati n'importe qui d'autre" admit-il

Tu n'allais pas te sentir coupable de lui avoir fait mal. C'était uniquement sa faute, il était entré par effraction. "C'est le milieu de la nuit. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

"J'avais faim" dit-il simplement, se levant et passant devant toi pour aller vers les bocaux qu'il avait déjà mis sur le comptoir.

"I manger chez toi. Ou tu aurais pu aller chez Thorin."

Dwalin renifla. "Ce n'est nulle part aussi bon que chez toi."

"Oh, non, ne fait pas ça !" dis-tu, te dépêchant de le rejoindre pour lui enlever une boite de douceurs des mains. "La flatterie ne me feras pas oublier que tu est rentré par effraction, comme un cambrioleur".

Il repris facilement le bocal dans tes mains et pris un des biscuit à l'intérieur avant que tu n'aies pu l'arrêter. "Ce n'est pas de la flatterie. C'est la vérité. Balin ne cuisine pas aussi bien que toi et nous ne voulions pas réveiller Dis pour qu'elle nous prépare quelque chose."

Tu lâchas un bruit mécontent lorsqu'il te poussa légèrement quand tu essayas de reprendre le bocal. "Ça ne marche pas" dis-tu opiniâtrement.

"Bien sur que si. Tu sais que tu es la meilleure cuisinière Ered Luin et je sais que tu aimes l'entendre".

Un petit frémissement de plaisir se répandit en toi à ces mots, mais tu l'écrasas. Tu étais supposé être en colère, pas flattée.

Son rire bas attira ton attention. "Regardes-toi !" dit-il, d'une voix basse alors qu'il reposait les biscuits. "Essayant d'être indignée et cachant que tu es flattée."

"Je ne le suis pas." protestas-tu, reculant d'un pas quand il s'avança.

"On sait tous les deux que tu l'es, jeune fille" gronda-t-il "Ne te fatigue pas à le nier".

Tu secouas la tête et un grincement étouffé t'échappa quand ton dos heurta le mur. Quand il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ta tête, ton cœur donna un petit coup dans ta poitrine.

"Tu devrais être fière" continua-t-il, se penchant en avant. "La plus douce de toute la cordillère".

"Ma c… cuisine ?" demandas-tu, te sentant presque défaillir à la façon qu'il s'était rapproché.

Ces yeux brillèrent malicieusement. "Tu sais que je ne parle pas de nourriture."

Avant que tu n'ais eu le temps de penser à une réponse, il se pencha et réclama ta bouche. Un léger gémissement t'échappa quand une de ses mains vint agripper le devant de ta tunique, tordant durement le tissu. Tu te rapprochas de lui quand il glissa dans ta bouche, voulant le sentir autant que possible.

Tu frissonnas quand ses doigts crochetèrent le col de ta chemise de nuit. Il le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il descende en dessous de tes seins, tes mamelons durcirent dans l'air froid et tu haletas quand ses mains rugueuses s'en emparèrent. Ses doigts effleurant les bourgeons sensibles, t'excitant doucement.

Un marmonnement indistinct t'échappa quand ses lèvres quittèrent les tiennes, descendant le long de ton cou. Sa barbe râpait contre ta peau, mais tu ne t'en souciais pas, te concentrant plus sur là où il allait. Un gémissement enroué t'échappa quand sa bouche se ferma sur ton mamelon, le suçant fortement. Sa langue bougeait sur lui, tournant autour et le tapotant. C'était suffisant pour te rendre folle.

Tu marmonnas quand il attrapa et serra ton autre sein, tu bougeas contre lui, en voulant plus. Tu voulais sa bouche et ses mains partout sur ton corps, te caressant jusqu'à ce que le désir te rende faible. Tu gémis quand il s'éloigna de toi, mais ton gémissement mourut et ta tête tomba en arrière quand il prit ton autre mamelon dans ta bouche. Il le traita avec la même ferveur que le premier, le tenant entre ses dents et glissant sa langue autour.

Un frisson rampa sur toi quand ses mains commencèrent soudain à soulever ta jupe, la tirant haut sur tes jambes. Ses doigts couraient sur ta peau, te faisant frissonner de plaisir. Quand ses mains attrapèrent tes hanches, ta robe retomba sur ses bras laissant la partie inférieure de ton corps complètement exposée.

Tu ne fus pas surprise quand sa bouche t'abandonna et qu'il s'agenouilla à tes pieds. T'obligeant à garder les yeux ouverts, tu lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il te regardait. Tes joues s'empourprèrent quand tu vis la chaleur et la luxure dans son regard. "Tu n'es pas entré par effraction pour des douceurs" l'accusas-tu.

Son rire bas roula sur toi, le son était sombre et érotique. "Je suis rentré par effraction pour une seule douceur" dit-il doucement, se penchant en avant.

Tu crias quand sa langue courut sur toi, tu n'eus pas besoin d'encouragement pour écarter les jambes pour lui. Tes hanches roulèrent légèrement quand il te lécha à nouveau, la pointe de sa langue tapotant ton clitoris. Ses mains tenaient toujours tes hanches, ses pouces frottant l'os en petits cercles alors qu'il te gardait exactement là où il te voulait.

Tes jambes tremblèrent quand il ferma ses lèvres autour de toi, suçant ta chair lisse. Lançant tes mains en avant, tu fermas tes poings dans ses cheveux et le tiras plus prés de toi. Son grognement te fit crier à nouveau, le son vibrant à travers toi et faisant monter ton plaisir. Tu eus du mal à résister à l'envie de le tirer encore plus prés, mais tu ne voulais pas pousser ta chance. Quelque fois il avait des tendances vicieuses et il pourrait partir si tu ne faisais pas ce qu'il attendait de toi. Il avait été absent trop longtemps cette fois pour que tu prennes ce risque.

Une de ses mains glissa le long de ta cuisse, ses ongles abîmés grattant légèrement contre toi. Tu te soulevas sur tes orteils quand il la glissa entre tes jambes, ses doigts caressant tes plis humides. Ton souffle t'échappa quand il les écarta et tu tressautas contre lui quand un doigt épais glissa en toi. Tu gémis quand il le courba et tes genoux tremblèrent quand il frotta le point sensible juste à l'intérieur de toi.

Un gémissement t'échappa en se brisant quand il fit courir sa langue sur ton clitoris, tapotant rapidement la chair gonflée avec la pointe de sa langue. Tes mains se serrèrent sur lui quand il tendit son doigt et commença à pousser en toi. Tu te balanças contre lui, le plaisir faisant bouillir ton sang et battre ton cœur. Tes dents coulèrent sur ta lèvre quand un second doigt glissa avec le premier, l'étirement ne fut douloureux qu'une seconde.

Tu te contractas autour de lui quand ses deux doigts s'incurvèrent tout en continuant à pousser, frappant le point de façon répétée. "Dwalin" gémis tu, tes hanches poussant contre lui.

Une protestation t'échappa quand la main encore sur ta hanche se déplaça pour presser sur ton nombril et t'aplatir à nouveau de force contre le mur. Il t'y gardait épinglée alors qu'il te donnait du plaisir, ses doigts et sa langue travaillant de concert sur la chair lisse entre tes cuisses. Tes muscles tremblaient alors que le désir coulait en toi, rendant ta respiration courte et haletante. Tu tiras sur lui à nouveau, ne te souciant plus de rien d'autre que de l'orgasme qu'il faisait monter en toi.

Son nom résonna dans le silence des couloirs de ta maison, supplication désespérée et sanglot de plaisir en même temps, quand il te fit basculer de l'autre côté. Tu tremblais contre le mur alors que ses mains rustres et sa bouche extrayaient de toi jusqu'à la dernière goutte de passion. Quand ça devint presque trop, tu le poussas faiblement, tout ton corps tremblant.

Dwalin recula doucement, un sanglot silencieux glissa de tes lèvres à cette perte quand il se leva et fit un pas en arrière.

Tu rougis quand son regard te parcouru, te demandant quel genre d'image tu devais donner. Tes seins étaient nus et se soulevaient alors que tu essayais de reprendre ton souffle. Ta jupe était emmêlée autour de ta taille, un pan pris entre toi et le mur où tu étais toujours appuyée. Tu ne doutais pas que tes joues devant être rouges et tu étais sure que tu devais sembler droguée et étourdie alors que ses yeux remontaient lentement pour rencontrer les tiens.

Ses lèvres se courbèrent dans un sourire satisfait et il ne fit pas un mouvement pour se rapprocher de toi.

Ton cœur manqua un battement. Il n'allait pas te laisser comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? D'accord, il t'avait donné un orgasme mais tu voulais le sentir en toi. Tu voulais sentir toute sa longueur contre toi quand vous trouveriez votre libération tous les deux. "Dwalin" marmonnas-tu.

Il souleva un sourcil. "Oui, Jeune Fille ?"

Alors, c'était comme ça. Déglutissant et léchant tes lèvres, tu changeas légèrement de position et vit son regard retourner immédiatement sur ton corps. Un bruit bas, presque un ronronnement lui échappa, alors qu'il t'inspectait à nouveau. "Prend moi." Chuchotas-tu.

Ses yeux sombres glissèrent vers les tiens. "Te prendre ?" répéta-t-il

Ton menton s'abaissa dans un petit hochement de tête.

"Ici ? Dans ta précieuse cuisine ?"

Une petite part de toi savait que tu ne devrais pas, mais le reste s'en fichait. "Ici. Maintenant."

Son grognement fit se contracter tes muscles quand il fit un bond en avant, t'épinglant contre le mur et réclamant tes lèvres. Tu ne résistas pas quand il pilla ta bouche, tu goûtas ta saveur sur sa langue. Tes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, te pressant complètement contre lui. Le métal froid des sangles en travers de sa poitrine te fit siffler doucement quand elles pressèrent contre ta peau brûlante, mais tu ne t'éloignas pas. Tu sentis ses mains effleurer ton estomac avant de se refermer sur ta taille.

Un léger rire t'échappa quand il te souleva et tu enroulas tes jambes autour de lui. Tu le tiras plus prés de toi, ronronnant quand tu sentis son érection entre tes jambes. Bougeant doucement, tu te frottas contre lui et souris dans le baiser quand il fit un léger bruit. Ta satisfaction s'effaça quand il poussa contre toi, faisant brûler le désir en toi.

"J'en ai fini avec les taquineries" dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Et toi ?"

Tu ne lui répondis pas. A la place ta main descendit sur sa poitrine, glissant entre vos corps. Tu l'entendis siffler quand tes doigts se fermèrent autour de sa bite, ses hanches tressautèrent contre toi. Tu le tins un instant serré avant de bouger pour qu'il soit pressé contre ton entré. Le laissant reprendre le contrôle, ta tête tomba en arrière pour cogner contre le mur et tu gémis quand il poussa en toi.

Son rythme lent te surpris alors qu'il s'enfonçait complètement en toi, tes muscles se serrant autour de lui. Son front pressait contre le tien alors qu'un son étouffé de plaisir lui échappait et il resta ainsi un moment.

"Dwalin" chuchotas-tu, bougeant contre lui.

Ces hanches reculèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que seule la tête soit encore en toi. Tu te tortillas dans sa poigne, voulant qu'il pousse, qu'il te prenne, qu'il fasse quelque chose d'autre que ce lent taquinage. "Tu es impatiente ce soir" gronda-t-il, te faisant le regarder.

"Tu ne l'es pas ?" murmuras-tu, soupirant alors qu'il s'enfonçait à nouveau en toi.

Dwalin rit profondément, frottant sa joue contre la tienne. "Si, jeune fille, mais tu sais combien j'aime savourer mes douceurs."

Tu te contractas autour de lui à cette pensée, le faisant gémir. "Savoure moi plus tard" soufflas-tu

Il se tendit contre toi avant que ses doigts ne mordent dans la chair tendre de tes hanches. "Si c'est ce que tu veux."

Ça l'était, mais avant que tu n'aies rien pu dire, ses hanches reculèrent et revinrent frapper contre les tiennes. Des étoiles explosèrent derrière tes yeux à cette action et tu gémis presque quand il commença à pousser durement en toi. Te contractant autour de lui, sentant chaque centimètre de sa bite frapper en toi alors qu'il te prenait.

Des gémissements tombaient de tes lèvres alors qu'il te prenait violemment contre le mur, le rythme rude étant tout ce dont tu avais envie. Tes jambes serrées autour de lui, le tirant plus prés de toi et le stimulant. Une main agrippait le manteau qui couvrait ses épaules pendant que l'autre s'accrochait à sa ceinture, tentant de retenir le souvenir de tout ce que tu étais alors qu'il te conduisait vers l'oubli.

Son souffle chaud tombait contre ton cou alors qu'il pressait de rudes baisers sur ta peau . Ses dents grattaient contre toi alors qu'il alternait morsures et baisers. De légers jurons t'échappaient alors qu'il martelait en toi, tes muscles serrés autour de lui essayant de le l'empêcher de glisser hors de toi. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, mais tu t'en moquais.

Mordant l'intérieur de tes joues, tu essayas de ne pas gémir quand tu sentis un autre orgasme se préparer en toi. Il avait été absent si longtemps cette fois, que ton corps était désespéré du plaisir qu'il pouvait te donner. Tu te sentais fondre à la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui et au désir qui roulait en toi. "Dwalin" chuchotas-tu, d'une voix brisée.

Il grogna profondément, ses dents se fermant sur ton cou encore une fois.

Tes yeux se fermèrent sous la légère douleur, essayant de te concentrer sur elle pour prolonger le plaisir. Tu ne pensais pas que ça marcherait. Tu étais tellement proche. Ta main glissa de sa ceinture sans que tu y penses et un cri t'échappa quand tes doigts effleurèrent ton clitoris.

"Mahal soit maudite, jeune fille !" lâcha-t-il, ses hanches tressautant alors que tes spasmes l'enserraient.

Tu secouas légèrement la tête, pas disposée à t'arrêter. Heureusement, il continua à pousser en toi. Ses hanches cognaient durement contre les tiennes, te secouant légèrement, mais c'était bon. Tes doigts frottaient fermement ton clitoris et tu te contractas encore un peu plus autour de lui. Tu pouvais le sentir frissonner alors que tu te touchais et tu savais qu'il n'était pas loin derrière toi.

Quand ses dents se fermèrent encore sur toi, tu crias et tu tressautas dans son emprise te sentant venir. Le plaisir coula en toi, culminant encore et encore avec chacune de ses poussées. Tes ongles mordaient le tissu de sa tunique, l'agrippant alors que tu cherchais ton souffle. Tes cuisses serraient ses hanches, tu gémis profondément et l'imploras silencieusement de te rejoindre.

Son bas grognement roula contre ton corps quand il poussa plus fort en toi, ses hanches broyant les tiennes et tu le sentis frémir. Ses mains serrèrent tes hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçant si durement dans la chair que tu aurais des bleus, alors qu'il te tirait fort contre lui. Finalement, il s'affala légèrement contre toi, te pressant contre le mur.

Tu passas tes bras autour de son cou, haletant doucement et te sentant complètement hébétée. Tu pétrissais distraitement ses épaules, tes pensées étaient floues alors qu'il te maintenait.

Il fallu un long moment avant qu'il ne recule et rencontre ton regard, tu n'était pas certaine d'être capable de parler pour le moment. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent comme si il avait su ce que tu pensais et il laissa son front reposer contre le tien à nouveau. "Peut-être que je devrais entrer par effraction plus souvent si c'est comme ça que tu me punis." Te taquina-t-il.

Tu roulas des yeux avant de haleter doucement quand il s'éloigna du mur. "Dwalin ?" murmuras-tu.

"Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi" dit-il. Il grogna quand ces mots te firent te serrer autour de lui. "Je veux encore te savourer et la nuit est encore longue devant nous."


	15. Taverne I - Fili et Kili

Comme promis, aujourd'hui deux histoires…ou plutôt, non.

C'est plutôt deux versions de la même histoire. La première avec Fili et Kili, et la seconde avec Thorin (je crois que celle-ci est une de mes préférée, avec celles de Bofur. J'adore le caractère de la fille)…

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent/suivent/laissent des commentaires comme : AsdeCoeur LilieMoonlightchild sacrok aliena wyvern, Kili-Anne, Smilinginlove…

* * *

**Résumé :**

Parfois, quand une bagarre dégénère, c'est bien d'avoir un prince ou deux pour voler à ton secours.

* * *

Que la taverne soit surpeuplée aurait dû être le premier indice que les choses allaient aller de travers. Il était impossible que tant d'hommes puissent être réunis avec de telles quantités d'alcool sans que ça ne dégénère.

"Il y a trop de monde," murmuras-tu à ton père. "Tu n'aurais pas dû en laisser entrer tant."

Il rit de toi. "Nous ne pouvons pas faire de l'argent si on ne laisse pas entrer les gens".

Tu en étais consciente, mais vous ne feriez pas d'argent non plus si ils détruisaient tout. Parfois la cupidité de ton père était sans limites. Jetant un regard par dessus ton épaule, tu rencontras les yeux d'une des barmaids qui revenait. "Est-ce que tout vas bien ?"

"Je te jure" grogna-t-elle "si un autre de ces bâtards alcooliques attrape encore mon cul, je lui coupe la main".

Tu te mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Tu n'avais jamais compris pourquoi elle était serveuse avec un tel caractère. Tu étais surprise qu'elle n'ait pas encore été jetée en prison depuis le temps que tu l'entendais menacer les clients. "Je ne pense pas que ça serait bon pour les affaires" dis-tu doucement.

Elle souleva un sourcil. "Je sais que tu ne te plaindrais pas si je le faisais, nous pourrions fermer plus tôt".

Haussant les épaules, tu regardas à travers la foule encore une fois. Quelqu'un avait poussé toutes les tables vers le bord et ils avaient improvisé un match de lutte. Comment ton père pouvait-il penser que ça se passerait bien ?

"J'ai besoin d'une autre tournée pour la table du coin" soupira ton amie.

Ton regard se déplaça vers la seule table qui ne se soit pas jointe aux festivités alcoolisées. Trois têtes était penchées les unes vers les autres, c'était le seul moyen s'ils voulaient s'entendre parler au milieu du vacarme. "Comment peuvent-ils même s'entendre penser" murmuras tu en te tournant vers les fûts.

"Probablement habitués au bruit. Merde" grogna-t-elle soudain. "Tu leur apportes ça pour moi, d'accord ? Je vais voir ce que ces idiots veulent."

Tu la dévisageas quand elle s'éloigna, ne sachant pas trop ce que tu devais faire. Bien sur, tu savais servir en salle, mais quand c'était aussi bondé, ton père te voulait derrière le bar. Un léger soupir t'échappa quand tu soulevas les chopes pleines. Ça ne t'aida pas.

Slalomant entre les tables, tu fus soudains contente de leur jeu. Il gardait tout le monde occupé et ils te fichaient la paix. "Désolée pour l'attente" dis-tu en posant la bière. "Et pour le bruit."

Le blond te souris. "Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est de votre faute."

Tu lui rendis son sourire. "Puis-je faire autre chose ?"

"Ça iras pour le moment" répondit celui qui semblait le plus jeune. "Mais, nous vous ferons savoir si ça change."

Hochant la tête, tu repartis vers le bar. Ça n'avait pas été si mal. Peut-être que la nuit ne serait pas… Un halètement t'échappa quand un bras serpenta autour de ta taille et t'attiras contre quelqu'un.

"Viens là, chérie, donnes moi un baiser !"

Tu eus un haut le cœur à l'haleine chargée de celui qui avait parlé et poussa sur sa poitrine. "Lâchez-moi !"

"Pas avant que tu me donnes un avant-goût."

Poussant à nouveau, tu le frappas. "Posez-moi !"

"Juste un petit avant goût, c'est tout ce que je veux" te lorgnât-il, s'avançant.

"Pose-la"

Le pochard regarda par dessus son épaule la barmaid qui traversait la salle. "Tiens toi tranquille, salope. Je ne veux pas de toi ce soir".

Ton cœur coula avant même qu'elle n'aboie "Tu ne m'as jamais eu, connard. Maintenant enlève tes mains avant que je ne te les coupe !"

Il se moqua d'elle avant de te jeter une œillade "Alors, combien tu veux"

"Je ne suis pas une pute !"

"Oh, je paris que tu écarteras les jambes pour le bon montant"

"Jamais," grognas-tu, essayant te trouver ton père dans la foule. Où était-il ?

"Tu dis ça maintenant mais…"

"Quel genre d'homme ne tient pas compte de ce que dis une femme ?"

Tu clignas des yeux à cette voix, regardant par dessus ton épaule tu vis les nains te regarder depuis leur table.

"Eh oh, ferme ta gueule petit homme" grogna le poivrot. "Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis".

"Je le donne quand même" continua le blond, se levant. "Pose-là."

Ton cœur flotta un peu, reconnaissante que quelqu'un soit prêt à t'aider.

"Écoute bien, tu…" Il n'alla pas plus loin avant que quelque chose ne s'écrase sur sa tête.

Un grincement t'échappa quand il te laissa tomber et tu trébuchas avant que le blond ne t'attrape par le coude. Tu regardas le saoulard basculer en avant et révéler la barmaid qui se tenait derrière lui avec les restes d'une chope dans la main.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle et il fut brisé uniquement par un rire bas derrière toi. "Il n'y a plus rien à faire, maintenant." murmura-t-il

Ça brisa le calme de la pièce et une bagarre éclata.

Tu haletas quant tu fus poussée derrière le blond alors que ses compagnons sautaient sur leurs pieds. Oh, c'est pour ça que tu restais derrière le bar ! Qu'étais-tu supposé faire ?

"Kili !" grogna le blond alors que le plus jeune envoyait un poivrot au tapis. " Emmène la derrière le bar !"

"Et te laisser avoir tout le plaisir, mon frère ?" rit-il "Pas question !"

"Idiot" murmura-t-il avant de te regarder "Venez, jeune fille."

Tu n'avais aucune envie de bouger mais tu le suivis alors qu'il ouvrait un chemin à travers la bagarre. Tes doigts verrouillés sur sa large ceinture et tu le regardais avec de grands yeux alors qu'il envoyait valser les poivrots sur le sol. Il était peut-être plus petit qu'eux, mais aucun de ces crétins ne faisait le poids face à la force brute de ceux de sa race.

"Restez ici" te dit-il alors qu'il te balançait au dessus du bar pour te cacher derrière.

"M… Merci" balbutias-tu, ton cœur cognant fort.

Il sourit et prit ta main. Tu le dévisageas quand il en embrassa le dos. "Tout le plaisir est pour moi".

"Fili, dépêche toi !"

Son sourire se transforma en grimace et il jaillit du bar.

Tu voulais jeter un regard sur le bord pour voir ce qui se passait, mais tu restas là où il t'avait laissée. Mordant ta lèvre, tu tressaillais à chaque coup et cri que tu entendais de l'autre coté. Autant pour les précieux profits de ton père.

Tu haletas quand quelque chose cogna contre le bar et sursautas quand quelqu'un agrippa ta cheville. Tu vis un homme sur le sol, il eut un sourire mauvais quand il te tira. Ravalant ta peur, tu dégageas ton autre pied et écrasas ta botte sur son nez.

Il hurla et tu le bousculas quand il te lâcha.

Un hurlement se logea dans ta gorge quand des mains se fermèrent sur tes bras, te soulevant "Non !" crias-tu, essayant de te dégager "Fili !"

"Kili, en fait."

Tu tournas la tête et regardas le nain qui t'aidait à te relever. Tu rougis quand tu réalisas ce que tu avais dit. "J… Je…"

Il te souris "Je vous tiens" t'assura-t-il "restez prés de moi."

Tu hochas la tête en tremblotant. De petits bruits t'échappaient alors qu'il restait entre toi et la bagarre, prenant des coups qui en auraient envoyé d'autres au tapis. Mais il les rendait et les corps jonchaient le sol devant lui.

Aussi vite qu'elle avait commencée, la bagarre se termina. Le sol était couvert d'hommes grognant piteusement alors que d'autres examinaient les dommages. Mais les trois nains étaient sur leurs pieds, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Oh mon dieu" murmuras-tu.

"Désolé pour le désordre" dit Kili en te souriant.

Tu n'étais pas convaincue qu'il soit vraiment désolé.

"Vous feriez mieux de monter à l'étage" entendis-tu ton amie dire. "Avant qu'il n'essaie de vous reprocher tout ça."

Un froncement féroce parcourus ton visage. Où était ton père ? "Merci" dis-tu quand Kili s'éloigna de toi. "A vous deux."

Fili et Kili te sourirent en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Tu regardas le troisième nain et levas un sourcil quand tu le vis parler à la barmaid. Bon, ça ne te regardait pas et tu devais retrouver ton père.

Tu te dirigeas vers la cuisine et t'arrêtas quand tu le vis étendu sur le sol. Une marque rouge marquant son visage et tu te dis qu'il n'était pas resté en dehors de la bagarre. "Imbécile" murmuras-tu.

"Il n'y a rien à ajouter".

Tu dévisageas ton amie. "Et maintenant ?"

Elle fouilla sous le bar et en sorti une petite trousse de secours. "Va voir tes héros." Je vais m'arranger pour que tout ce désordre soit nettoyé.

"Tu es sure ?"

"File".

Tu pris la trousse et te dirigeas vers les escaliers. Ton père les avait installés dans deux chambres différentes au fond du deuxième étage, mais tu ne savais pas vraiment dans quelle…"

"Merde, Fili, ça fait mal !"

"Si tu avais utilisé la parade qu'on nous a apprise, tu n'aurais pas été autant blessé."

T'arrêtant devant la porte de la chambre de droite, tu frappas doucement.

Le silence se fit avant que des pas lourds approchent de la porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, tu souris mais te sentis faiblir en voyant Fili de l'autre coté, nu jusqu'à la taille. "Jeune fille" dit-il avec surprise. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Tu hochas la tête, déglutissant difficilement à la vue de ses muscles ciselés et des poils fauves qui les couvraient. "Vous m'avez aidée" dis-tu quand tu pus te rappeler comment faire pour parler. "Je voulais vous rendre la pareille".

"Vous n'avez pas à faire ça."

"Et vous n'aviez pas à m'aider."

Il rit "C'est vrai."

"Laisse la entrer, Fili" appela Kili. "Elle sera sûrement une infirmière plus douce que toi."

Fili roula des yeux et fit un pas en arrière pour que tu puisses te glisser à l'intérieur.

Alors que la porte se refermait en cliquetant derrière toi, un frisson parcourus ton échine quand tu vis Kili assis sur une chaise. Il avait également enlevé sa tunique et tes yeux suivirent la ligne de poils qui descendait au centre de son torse avec intérêt. Mais tu pus également voir les contusions qui se formaient sur ses cotes.

Traversant la pièce jusqu'à lui, tu t'agenouillas à ses pieds et fit un léger bruit. "Ça doit être douloureux" murmuras-tu.

"Rien qu'un baiser ne puisse soulager" dit-il avec un sourire.

Fili grogna et tu rougis, mais c'était une idée tentante. Tu posas la trousse sur le coté et te souleva sur tes genoux. Plaçant tes mains sur ses jambes, tu te penchas en avant et embrassa doucement une contusion. Tu le sentis se tendre et prendre une profonde inspiration. Tes yeux se levèrent vers lui et tu murmuras, "C'est mieux ?"

Kili fit un bruit bas, te regardant de ses yeux brûlants. "Si je dis non, est-ce que vous le ferez à nouveau ?" gronda-t-il.

Tes lèvres se contractèrent dans un sourire et tu l'embrassas à nouveau en réponse.

"Vous devriez faire attention, jeune fille" T'avertit Fili derrière toi. "Vous jouez avec le feu."

Tes yeux glissèrent vers le visage de Kili et tu y vis de la luxure. Jetant un regard par dessus ton épaule, tu la vis se refléter sur le visage de son frère. "Allez vous me laisser me brûler ?"

Kili grogna profondément et bougea pour saisir ta taille. Un halètement t'échappa quand il te souleva sans effort pour te poser sur ses genoux. Ta robe était remontée autour de tes jambes et tu pouvais sentir son érection presser contre toi. Tu eus à peine le temps d'y penser que sa bouche réclamait la tienne.

Tes poings sur fermèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il t'embrassait avidement. Tu bougeas légèrement sur ses genoux, frottant contre son érection et le faisant gémir. Un bruit mécontent t'échappa quand ta tête fut tirée en arrière et que tu rencontras le regard de Fili.

"Je pensais que nous nous étions battus pour protéger votre honneur," murmuras Fili "Pas pour le droit de le réclamer."

Tu souris légèrement et levas la main pour attraper une de ses tresses. Il tomba en avant quand tu la tiras et rencontra tes lèvres entrouvertes. Un léger soupir t'échappa quand il t'embrassa alors que Kili commençait à embrasser ton cou. Sa barbe grattant contre ta peau, faisant doucement monter le désir dans ton estomac.

Des mains tirèrent sur le dos te ta robe et il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que l'air froid frappe ta peau nue. Tu frissonnas quand deux paumes attrapèrent tes seins et tu sus qu'ils te touchaient tous les deux. Un gémissement t'échappas alors qu'ils jouaient avec toi, t'excitant, mais de façon différentes. Kili roulaient avidement ton mamelon entre ses doigts tandis que la paume de Fili entourait ton sein et que son pouce cheminait tranquillement d'avant en arrière sur le bourgeon tendu.

C'était assez pour te rendre folle.

Brisant le baiser, ta tête tomba en arrière avec un gémissement alors que le plaisir t'envahissait. Il se transforma en halètement quand les bras de Kili glissèrent autour de toi et te soulevèrent soudains.

"Doucement" Dit-il, te transportant jusqu'au lit.

Tu te tortillas légèrement quand il t'y étendit et t'enleva complètement ta robe. Une rougeur couvrit tes joues alors qu'il te dévisageait avec des yeux affamés. Tu fus surprise quand il tomba à genoux à coté du lit et te tira sur le bord.

Tes jambes s'écartèrent pour lui pendant que Fili montait sur le matelas à coté de toi. Le regardant tu tremblas au sourire sur ses lèvres. "Fili, que…" Tu haletas à nouveau quand son frère commença à embrasser l'intérieur de ta cuisse.

Son sourire s'élargit et il se pencha sur toi. Quand ses lèvres se fermèrent autour de ton mamelon, tu gémis, ton dos se cambra pour pousser contre lui. Une main sur ton estomac te repoussa sur le matelas et t'y maintint.

Tu bougeas sur la couverture, déchirée par ce qu'ils te faisaient. Fili te léchait et te suçait, sa langue bougeant malicieusement autour de ton mamelon. Kili était toujours en train de dessiner doucement un chemin de baiser remontant le long d'une de tes jambes et une main traînant sur l'autre, t'amenant inconsciemment à les écarter encore un peu plus.

Tu tressautas quand la main sur ton estomac glissa plus bas et gémis quand elle glissa entre tes jambes. Les doigts épais bougèrent sur la chair humide, frottant de façon existante sur ton clitoris et tournant autour de ton entrée. Tes hanches se soulevèrent quand le bout d'un doigt entra facilement en toi et ça les fit rire.

"Non" protestas-tu quand la main s'éloigna, mais il se transforma un cri quand Kili te lécha.

Ils rirent encore. Alors que Kili t'écartait, Fili bougea pour pouvoir réclamer à nouveau ta bouche. Tu l'embrassas désespérément, tremblant alors que Kili lapait ton clitoris. Tes muscles se contractèrent de désir et tu te sentais sur le point de t'enflammer. Tu crias contre Fili quand son frère glissa un doigt en toi et ta main jaillis pour agripper ses cheveux.

Tu haletais cherchant à reprendre ton souffle quand Fili s'éloigna, traînant ses lèvres jusqu'à ton oreille.

"Est-il en train de te faire venir ?"

Ton cœur manqua un battement en entendant ses mots rauques dans ton oreille. Avait-il…?

"C'est ce qu'il veut."

Tu essayas de le regarder, mais il attrapa ton menton et le pointa vers le bas pour que tu voies Kili à la place. Des frissons te secouèrent quand tu vis ses yeux sombres te regarder. Tu fit un petit bruit quand il glissa un second doigts en toi, les poussant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.

"Nous voulons te voir venir pour nous."

Un petit soupir t'échappa en entendant la voix rauque de Fili. Quand Kili suça fort sur toi et incurva ses doigts en toi, tu crias durement, te soulevant sur le lit alors que tu jouissais. Tu essayas de protester quand des mains se fermèrent sur tes hanches pour te maintenir. Kili continuait de te faire du bien, prenant tout ce que tu avais à donner.

"Arrête" crias-tu, le poussant faiblement.

Il grogna contre toi et tu crias à ce son.

Le lit bougea soudain et tu haletas quand Kili te laissas finalement. Cherchant ton souffle, tu te contorsionnas sur le lit et faillis rater leur conversation.

"Fili, qu'est-ce que tu…"

"Tu n'apprendras jamais."

"Fili, non ! Laisse-moi ! Tu ne peux pas…"

"Tu prendras ton tour quand tu te seras calmé. Ça ne sera drôle pour personne si tu lui fait mal."

Levant faiblement la tête, tu regardas. Kili était de retour sur la chaise, mais Fili lui avait attaché les bras avec leurs ceintures. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe." Marmonnas-tu.

Fili claqua le derrière de la tête de son frère avant de revenir vers toi. "Il oublie parfois" dit-il doucement, traînant ses doigts entre tes seins.

Un léger soupir t'échappa à cette douce caresse et tu te détendis. "Oublier ?"

"Combien il peut être intense." Les doigts de Fili caressaient le dessous de ton sein, te faisant frissonner. "Mais tu ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, pas quand il peut donner du plaisir à une telle beauté."

Tu rougis et fis un léger bruit quand il t'embrassa. Tes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux alors que sa langue glissait dans ta bouche. Son baiser fut doux cette fois, presque tendre et ce n'était pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Coulant sous la caresse, tu te détendis sous lui, ton corps se calmant assez pour que tu puisses apprécier son contact.

Des frissons coururent sur ta peau quand il tourna autour de ton nombril avant que ses doigts glissent plus bas. Tu t'arquas quand il les traîna légèrement sur tes plis soyeux, tu n'étais pas sure d'être prête pour plus. Mais sa caresse réveilla le plaisir en toi et un léger gémissement glissa de tes lèvres.

Il te sembla entendre un léger bruit échapper à Kili, mais ça quitta ton esprit quand Fili recommença à te taquiner. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que tes hanches ne bougent anxieusement, voulant plus que ces taquineries. "Fili" plaidas-tu désespérément.

Il rit. "Oui, je pense que tu es prête" acquiesça-t-il

Tu ne protestas pas quand il te déplaça pour t'étendre le long du lit. Un soupir t'échappas quand tu le vis pousser son pantalon le long des ses jambes et tes lèvres s'incurvèrent quand il revint vers toi. "Ton frère nous regarde" murmuras-tu.

"Que ça lui serve de leçon" dit doucement Fili, embrassant ton cou et s'installant entre tes jambes. "Il peut attendre jusqu'à ce que se soit son tour".

Tu fus sur le point de préciser que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire, mais tu gémis quand il commença à glisser en toi. Tu attrapas ses bras, tes doigts s'enfonçant dans les muscles alors qu'il s'enfonçait en toi. "Oui" soupiras-tu, aimant la sensation de le sentir t'emplir.

"Mahal, tu es serrée" grogna-t-il, tu sentis ses muscles se nouer sous tes mains.

Tu essayas de répondre mais les mots refusèrent de se former quand il commença à pousser. Le plaisir se répandant en toi à chacune d'elle. Tu pouvais sentir chaque centimètre de lui te caresser, sa bite épaisse s'enfonçant profondément en toi.

Ses hanches bougèrent soudain un peu plus fort et ça te fit haleter. Il se relevas pour rencontrer tes yeux et demanda "ça va ?"

Tu hochas la tête. Ça avait été bon et tu en voulais plus. Un sourire malicieux incurva ses lèvres et te fit frissonner. Tu protestas quand il s'éloigna de toi. Ses mains agrippèrent tes hanches il te tira pour qu'elles rencontre les siennes à sa poussé suivante.

Du feu liquide coula en toi et tu te cambras sur le lit. Il rit doucement tout en continuant de te prendre durement, le son ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Tes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les draps, se tordant et tressautant sur eux alors qu'il te baisait violemment.

Un bruit bas et désespéré te fit quitter des yeux Fili pour regarder son frère. Kili vous regardait d'un air affamé, son regard glissant sur ton corps. Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres quand il regarda tes seins, du désir brut brûlait dans les profondeurs de ses yeux sombres. Une pellicule de sueur couvrait sa peau alors qu'il tirait sur ses liens.

Soudains ses yeux rencontrèrent les tiens et devinrent encore plus sombres. "Je te veux" dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Tu perdis ton souffle et Fili gémis quand tu te serras autour de lui. "Kili, la ferme !"

Kili grogna, son regard toujours sur toi mais restant silencieux.

Le regardant, tu essayas de reprendre ton souffle avant de tourner ton regard sur Fili quand son pouce trouva ton clitoris. Tu serras les paupières lorsqu'il frotta fermement contre toi, tes jambes se serrant contre ses hanches.

Il siffla légèrement quand tu te contractas à nouveau autour de lui, perdant un instant le rythme.

Tu gémis quand il ne s'éloigna pas, son pouce bougeant sans cesse sur ton clitoris. "Fili" gémis-tu, secouant la tête.

Il t'ignora et quelque chose se brisa en toi.

Tu crias quand le plaisir te submergea, tu tentas de résister à son emprise. Un court gémissement t'échappa alors qu'il continuait à pousser, prenant tout ce que ton corps pouvait donner. Les tremblements s'accumulaient et tout ce que tu arrivais à faire était de te rappeler de respirer.

"Jeune fille" dit-il d'une voix brisée

Tu gémis, incapable de former des mots. Tu ouvris les yeux quand tu sentis le lit bouger et tu le vis au dessus de toi à nouveau.

"Je veux tes belles lèvres autour de moi quand je viendrais" dit-il doucement.

Tu haletas à cette déclaration indécente mais tu te surpris à hocher la tête.

Fili grogna profondément et se retira de toi.

Tu trouvas difficile de garder le silence à cette perte et encore plus difficile de bouger vers le bord du lit quand il se leva. Une de tes mains se ferma autour de lui alors que tu le prenais dans ta bouche.

Ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans tes cheveux et il poussa entre tes lèvres. Il sursauta quand tu le suças, sa tête tombant en avant pour te regarder. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avec qu'un cri rauque ne lui échappe, ses hanches tressautant.

Tu avalas par réflexe quand il vint, regardant le plaisir sur son visage. Ta langue glissant autour de la tête de sa bite, le faisant frissonner et tirer sur tes cheveux. Un bruit t'échappa quand il te repoussa et tes mains se serrèrent autour de lui.

"Laisse moi, jeune fille" gémit-il

Lui jetant un regard, tu le lâchas et laissas tes doigts courir sur lui. Il fit un bruit avant de s'effondrer à côté de toi.

Tu souris quand tu l'entendis haleter, essayant de reprendre son souffle, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. C'était trop bruyant pour ça ne soit que lui. Ton regard bougea vers Kili et le désir pulsa en toi.

Il essayait toujours de se libérer et ses yeux étaient fermement fixés sur toi. "Mon tour" dit-il doucement.

La chaleur t'envahit et tu te levas faiblement du lit. Tes jambes tremblèrent quand tu fis les quelques pas qui te séparaient de lui. T'appuyant sur ses genoux, tu t'arrêtas un instant avant de tirer sur les liens de son pantalon.

Kili siffla quand tu effleuras son érection et rejeta sa tête en arrière quand ta main commença à pomper le long de lui. "Oui" grogna-t-il.

Tu souris légèrement avant de grimper sur ses genoux. Tes cils se fermèrent quand il frotta contre toi, la tête épaisse frottant contre ton clitoris.

"Détache moi."

Secouant la tête, tu glissas ta main entre vous pour l'attraper à nouveau.

"S'il te plait" souffla-t-il, tremblant quand tu le pressas contre ton entrée. "J'ai besoin de te toucher." "Non" chuchotas-tu, mordant ta lèvre alors que tu te coulais sur lui.

Ces hanches se soulevèrent pour te rencontrer et tu gémis quand il s'enfonça plus profond. "S'il te plait" plaida-t-il.

Tu secouas la tête avant de l'embrasser. Son intensité t'effraya un instant plus que ce que tu voulais admettre et tu aimas l'idée de le chevaucher immédiatement.

Il t'embrassait désespérément, sa langue glissant dans ta bouche. Tu sentis tes orteils se recourber et tu te laissas tomber sur son épaule avant de commencer à te balancer doucement sur lui. Il se soulevait autant qu'il le pouvait, te rencontrant avec que courtes poussées. Chacune te faisait tourner la tête et tu bougeas un peu plus fort sur lui.

Kili grognas d'approbation et sa bouche bougea sur ton cou quand ta tête tomba en arrière. Il y pressa des baisers et de piquantes morsures et tout ce que ça fit fut que tu en voulus plus.

Tu pensas avoir entendu un bruit derrière toi mais tu l'ignoras. Chevaucher Kili jusqu'à ce que vous veniez tous les deux était plus important. Il murmura quelque chose contre toi, le bas grondement te fit frissonner.

Un halètement t'échappa quand des bras s'enroulèrent soudain autour de toi, un sur tes hanches l'autre sur tes épaules. "K… Kili ?"

"Ne t'arrêtes pas" grogna-t-il, te tirant vers le bas pour rencontrer ses poussées.

Tu gémis quand il te fit le chevaucher plus vite. Tes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules avant que tu ne glisses tes bras autour de lui. Ça te fit te serrer contre lui, tes seins frottant contre sa poitrine. Tu te tendis autour de lui quand une de ses mains claqua soudain ton cul. "Hé !"

Il rit, t'attrapant à pleines mains. "Tu aimes ça" grogna-t-il d'une voix basse.

Tu ne répondis pas, te mordant la lèvre. Tu te sentais prête à exploser à nouveau et son rude traitement n'aidait pas.

Le chaume de sa barbe râpait contre ton cou et il murmura : "Je peux te sentir trembler autour de moi."

Ton souffle t'échappa quand il continua de te bouger sur lui.

"Tellement humide et tellement chaude" grogna-t-il te tirant vers le bas et te broyant contre lui.

"Oh" gémis tu quand son corps frotta ton clitoris.

"Oui", siffla Kili alors que tu te contractais autour de lui. "Viens pour moi".

Un léger gémissement t'échappa quand une de ses mains se déplaça sur ton clitoris et commença à le frotter. Il continuait de pousser durement en toi, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans tes fesses. "Kili" haletas-tu.

Il mordit dans ton cou et t'envoyas ailleurs.

Tu faillis crier son nom tandis que tu te brisais dans ses bras. Il continuait de te prendre, sa poigne serrée sur toi et tu tressautais contre lui. Des bafouillements inintelligibles tombaient de tes lèvres alors que tu t'affalais contre lui, le plaisir se répandant en toi et te rendant faible. "Kili" bafouillas-tu.

Il jura doucement avant de te tirer violemment vers le bas. Ses hanches frappant contre toi alors même qu'il frissonnait dans sa libération. Ses bras glissèrent autour de toi à nouveaux, ses doigts traînant doucement le long de ton dos quand il se laissa aller contre la chaise.

La chambre était pleine de vos halètements essoufflés et tu te sentais parfaitement heureuse de rester dans les bras de Kili. Mais lui n'était pas bien sur la chaise. Tes bras se serrèrent autour de lui quand il se leva, te berçant contre lui.

Un rire t'échappa quand il se laissa tomber sur le lit, te gardant contre sa poitrine. Ses mains te caressaient à nouveau et il protesta quand tu te reculas pour le regarder. Il semblait entièrement calme maintenant et l'intensité l'avait quittée.

Il leva un sourcil quand tu regardas soudain autour de toi.

"Où est Fili ?" demandas-tu, remarquant enfin l'absence du blond.

"Parti chercher quelque chose à manger. Ça va être une longue nuit."

Ce fut ton tour de lever un sourcil. "Oh vraiment ? Qui dit que je vais rester toute la nuit ?"

"Nous" dit-il avec un sourire. "Tu es à nous maintenant."

En fait, ça ne te dérangeait pas.


	16. Taverne II - Thorin

**Résumé :**

D'autres fois, tu n'as pas besoin d'un prince ou d'un roi pour sauver ta journée.

* * *

Essayant de ne pas grommeler, tu fendais la foule à travers la taverne. Si l'une de ces répugnantes racailles essayait encore d'attraper ton cul, tu lui briserais la main avant de lui casser la gueule. Peut importait les conséquences. Une nuit dans une cellule de la prison ne pouvait pas être si terrible. Pas quand tu aurais eu la satisfaction de…

Des acclamations sourdes stoppèrent le fil de tes pensées et tu vis que ses crétins avaient commencé à dégager le centre de la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient faire ? Oh, oui. Le propriétaire était un idiot. Un idiot cupide qui ne se préoccupait de rien d'autre que du nombre de pièces qu'il aurait à la fin de la nuit.

"Jeune fille".

Tu faillis trébucher à cette voix et en dévisageas la source. "Vous désirez une nouvelle tournée ?" demandas-tu en t'approchant de la table des trois nains.

Les deux plus jeunes hochèrent la tête, mais le plus vieux se contenta de te regarder.

"Donnez moi une minute et je vous l'apporte." Dis-tu avant de t'éloigner rapidement. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui te troublait. Il était différent des autres occupants de la taverne, mais tu n'étais pas sure que ce soit mieux.

Ton dos se raidit quand une main atterrit sur ton cul et tu te tournas pour frapper l'homme à qui elle appartenait. Il cria et bascula en arrière sous les rires de ses compagnons. "Imbécile" murmuras-tu, marchant vers le bar.

"Tout vas bien ?"

Tu regardas la fille du propriétaire et n'essayas même pas de sourire. "Je te jure" grognas-tu "si un autre de ces bâtards alcoolique attrape encore mon cul, je lui coupe la main".

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. "Je ne pense pas que se serait bon pour les affaires."

Tu soulevas un sourcil. "Je sais que tu ne te plaindrais pas si je le faisais, nous pourrions fermer plus tôt"

Elle haussa les épaules et regarda la foule.

Roulant les épaules, tu essayas d'ignorer la douleur sourde dans ton dos. Cette nuit semblait ne jamais devoir finir. Tout ce que tu voulais s'était te rouler en boule et dormir tout le reste de la soirée. "J'ai besoin d'une autre tournée pour la table du coin" soupiras tu.

"Comment peuvent-ils même penser ?" demanda-t-elle en commençant à remplir les chopes.

"Probablement habitués au bruit. Merde." grognas tu quand tu vis quelqu'un agiter sa chope dans l'air. "Tu la leur apporte pour moi, d'accord ? Il faut que j'aille voir ce que ces imbéciles veulent."

Tu t'éloignas avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Tu savais qu'elle était supposée rester derrière le bar mais ça ne t'aidait pas, là, tout de suite. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a" demandas-tu quand tu atteignis la table.

"Soit un amour et apporte nous en d'autre" bafouilla l'un d'eux.

"Montre moi tes pièces d'abord."

Il te jeta une œillade. "Je te montrerais les miennes, si tu me montre les tiennes d'abord."

Tu te contentas de le dévisager. "Tu as déjà sauté un paiement avant. Pas d'argent, pas de bière."

"Je peux te payer d'une autre manière."

"Je veux seulement ton argent. Si tu m'offres autre chose, je vais te blesser."

"Tu me blesses quand tu dis non."

Tu soufflas en sifflant légèrement. Un de ses jours… Un de ses jours tu allais tuer un de ces abrutis.

"Lâchez moi !"

Tu te retournas en entendant le cri et ton estomac tomba dans tes pieds quand tu vis la fille du propriétaire dans les bras d'un des poivrots. "Pose là" crias-tu.

Le pochard te jeta un regard. "Reste tranquille, salope. Je ne veux pas de toi ce soir."

"Tu ne m'as jamais eu, connard !" aboyas-tu "Maintenant enlève tes mains avant que je ne te les coupe ! "

Il se moqua de toi et se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

"Merde" chuchotas-tu avant de te retourner brusquement. "Donne moi ta chope, chéri. Je vais t'amener ta bière".

Les soiffards à la table t'acclamèrent et tu empoignas un des chopes.

Tu essayas de te dépêcher de traverser la salle, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui se mettait sur ton chemin. Le temps que tu te rapproches, tu vis que l'un des nains s'était levé et que les deux autres regardaient attentivement.

"Pose là".

"Écoute bien, tu.." il n'alla pas plus loin lorsque tu écrasas la chope derrière son crâne.

Tu regardas avec satisfaction le saoulard s'effondrer sur le sol, des restes de ta chope dans les cheveux et autour de sa tête. Tu aurais aimé avoir la satisfaction de le frapper avec tes poings, mais il avait son compte.

Le nain blond rattrapa la fille quand elle trébucha et son rire bas brisa le silence de la salle. "Il n'y a plus rien à faire, maintenant".

Le silence se brisa quand tout le monde se mit à crier et commença à se battre sérieusement. Tu vis les jeunes nains sauter dans l'action, mais tu te concentras sur ton amie. Il fallait la ramener derrière le bar avant que…"

"Souciez vous plutôt de vous même" aboyas une voix grave.

Tu sursautas en te retournant à temps pour voir le plus vieux des nains envoyer un poivrot au tapis. "Quoi ?"

"On prend soin d'elle, maintenant occupez vous de vous même !"

Tu hasardas un regard vers elle et vit que le blond la conduisait vers le bar, l'autre nain couvrant leurs arrières. "Très bien" murmuras-tu, pivotant pour faire face à quelqu'un.

Il tomba comme une pierre quand ton poing rencontra sa gorge puis son visage. La violence réveilla quelque chose de sauvage en toi et tu cherchas un autre adversaire. Les ivrognes n'offraient pas beaucoup de résistance, mais il ne risquait pas d'y en avoir pénurie. En fait, il te sembla que chaque fois que tu te tournais il en surgissait un nouveau devant toi.

Tu t'en fichais. Tu avais finalement la chance d'évacuer la frustration qui bouillait en toi. Et tu n'aurais pas d'ennuis pour ça, pas quand personne n'aurait admit avoir perdu contre une femme. C'était une solution parfaite. Enfin, pour toi.

Avant que tu ne le réalises, la bagarre était finie.

Tu te composas un visage. Tes mains te faisaient mal, ton cœur battait et l'adrénaline coulait en toi. Tu en voulais plus et il n'y avait plus rien ici.

"Êtes-vous toujours aussi vicieuse ?"

Tu dévisageas ton interlocuteur et vis que le plus âgé des nains te regardait. "Je n'ai pas saisi votre nom" lui dis-tu, ignorant sa question parce qu'elle n'appelait pas de réponse décente.

"Thorin".

Hochant la tête, tu regardas autour de toi et vis que presque tous les clients gisaient sur le sol. "Vous devriez monter les escaliers. Avant qu'il n'essaies vous reprocher tout ça."

Thorin leva un sourcil. "Nous avons aidé à protéger sa fille."

"Il est bizarre" dis-tu haussant les épaules.

Il fit un léger bruit avant de te jeter un regard et de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Tu fronças les sourcils en le regardant. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Te tournant vers la fille du propriétaire, tu vis qu'elle était à la porte de la cuisine.

"Imbécile" murmura-t-elle.

Tu vis son père étalé sur le sol, visiblement il avait été du mauvais côté des poings de quelqu'un. "Il n'y a rien à ajouter". Reniflas-tu

Elle te regarda. "Et maintenant ?"

Tu l'étudias un instant avant d'aller derrière le bar. Tu en sorti une petite trousse de secours et dit: "Vas voir tes héros. Je vais m'arranger pour que tout le désordre soit nettoyé."

"Tu es sure ?"

Tu la poussas doucement. "File."

La regardant partir, tu faillis rire. Tu savais ce qui allait arriver et tu savais que son père n'approuverait pas. Mais tu t'en fichais. Tu savais ce qu'elle voulait et tu n'allais rien faire pour la retenir.

"Dommage que vous ne soyez qu'un idiot" murmuras tu à la forme de son père étalée sur le sol. Te tournant vers la salle, tu soupiras devant le désordre. Tu regardas les quelques hommes encore debout. "Ça vous dis de gagner quelques pièces ?" leur demandas-tu.

Ils te regardèrent tous avec intérêts.

"Jetez moi ça dans la rue. Une pièce pour chacun que vous mettrez dehors."

Tu tentas de ne pas sourire quand ils sautèrent sur l'occasion. Rien ne motive plus vite un homme que l'argent. Tu les regardas transporter sans douceur les sacs à vin et les jeter hors de la taverne, certains cognant contre le sol et la porte. Tout en comptant alors qu'ils travaillaient, ton esprit retourna errer vers le souvenir de la bagarre et du nain.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire avec son dernier regard ? Et où était-il pendant la bagarre ? Tout prés à l'évidence, mais… Attends, est-ce que c'était lui qui t'envoyais les ivrognes ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Sortant les pièces pour payer les hommes, tu fermas la porte derrière eux et regardas les escaliers. Et bien, peut-être devrais tu y aller et discuter avec Thorin. Avoir des réponses à ce sujet serait bien.

Tu hochas la tête pour toi même et te dépêchas vers les escaliers. Il n'y avait pas de mal à poser la question ? Mordant ta lèvre, tu essayas de ne pas ricaner en entendant les gémissements venant de la chambre où tu avais envoyé ton amie. Les ignorant, tu frappas à la porte d'en face. Tu attendis impatiemment qu'elle s'ouvre, mais tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qui se passa alors.

Une main se referma sur le devant de ta chemise, te halant dans la chambre. La porte claqua et tu fus plaquée contre elle. "Thorin" haletas-tu.

Ces yeux bleus te regardaient durement. "Tu es en retard."

Tu fronças les sourcils. "En retard ?" répétas-tu. "J'ignorais que j'étais attendue."

Quelque chose étincela dans son regard. "Alors, pourquoi être venue ?"

Et bien, pour des réponses, mais maintenant tu voulais autre chose. "Je ne me rappelles pas." murmuras-tu

Il renifla. "J'en doute."

"Est-ce important ?"

"Pas si tu restes".

"Alors, ça n'a pas d'importance." Répondis-tu avec un peu d'insolence.

Thorin grogna et te secouas en fronçant les sourcils. Sa bouche rencontra la tienne dans un baiser dur, violent et exigeant.

Tu serras les poings sur sa tunique quand il t'écrasa contre la porte. Il dégageait autant de chaleur qu'une forge et tu eus envie de toucher sa peau. Tu voulais le faire brûler sous tes caresses, tu voulais le sentir frissonner de désir.

Alors que sa langue pillait ta bouche, tu traînas une de tes mains sur sa poitrine. Ses hanches se balancèrent en avant quand tu empoignas son érection à travers son pantalon. Le grognement bas qui lui échappa lorsque tes doigts se fermèrent autour de lui te fit frissonner. Il bougea dans ton emprise, cherchant une sorte de friction de ta part.

Quand il recula, tu vis que ses yeux s'étaient assombris, le désir les rendant brumeux. Il haletais doucement et tu pouvais le sentir se tendre d'anticipation devant ce qui arrivait.

Tu lui donnas une petite poussée et te laissa tomber sur tes genoux quand il fit un pas en arrière. Il grogna encore quand tu tiras sur son pantalon, le poussant sur ses cuisses épaisses, traînant le tissu sur sa bite. En te léchant les lèvres, tu laissas ton souffle glisser sur lui en relevant les yeux sur lui. Il te regardait intensément, une expression affamée sur le visage.

Tes mains glissèrent doucement sur ses jambes, tes ongles raclèrent sur sa peau, le faisant sursauter et se tendre ses muscles. Quand tu atteignis ses hanches, tu les fis glisser vers le haut et suivis la ligne de son solide abdomen. Tu pouvais voir la frustration qui commençait à le dévorer alors que tu évitais sa bite, laissant juste ton souffle la caresser.

Un sifflement bas lui échappa quand tes mains redescendirent, tes ongles grattant sur la peau sensible. Il se transforma en un rude juron quand une de tes mains enveloppa la base de sa bite. Tes lèvres se recourbèrent en un sourire quand tu vis ses mains se transformer en poing lorsque ta main ne pompa qu'une seule fois.

Tu pus le sentir forcer pour obtenir plus de toi, tout son corps se tendant. Soutenant toujours son regard, tu te pencha en avant et fermas tes lèvres autour de la tête de sa bite.

"Mahal, oui." Gémis-t-il, sa tête tombant en arrière.

Tu suçais sur lui, ta langue bougeant sur la pointe sensible. Tu ne fus pas surprise quand ses hanches s'avancèrent, le glissant plus profondément dans ta bouche. Tu le laissas bouger doucement, suçant et léchant tout ce que tu pouvais prendre. Ta main glissait toujours autour de lui, tes doigts alternant une prise légère et serrée, le faisant frissonner.

Des gémissements glissaient de ses lèvres alors qu'il poussait dans ta bouche. Tes lèvres se crispèrent autour de lui et un léger rire t'échappa. Il frissonna à ce bruit et ses mains agrippèrent tes cheveux. Tu fus surprise quand il te repoussa au lieu de s'enfoncer plus profondément.

"Thorin ?" Demandas-tu, fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu allais me faire venir" grogna-t-il.

"Déjà ?" le taquinas-tu

Son regard te trouva à nouveau. "Tu ne m'as pas aidé avec la bagarre."

Tu levas un sourcil, ta main se promenant toujours sur lui.

"Tu n'imagines pas combien s'était excitant de te regarder te battre."

Tu te moquas avant de protester quand il te tira pour te relever sur tes pieds et enlever ta main de lui.

"Je te voulais en bas," grogna-t-il, son regard bougeant sur toi. "Je me fichais des témoins. Je voulais être en toi."

Ces mots firent battre ton cœur et ton corps devint douloureux de désir. Tu frissonnas quand il souleva ta jupe autour de ta taille, ses doigts rugueux effleurant ta peau.

"Tiens ça"

Tu saisis ta jupe avant de faire un léger bruit quand il tomba à genoux devant toi. Mordant tes lèvres, tu bougeas tes pieds quand il poussa légèrement sur tes cuisses. Un gémissement tremblant t'échappa quand sa main s'y glissa, ses pouces effleurant tes plis satinés. Tu tremblas quand il écarta tes lèvres et tu te mordis la lèvre quand sa langue traîna sur toi.

Son bas grognement fit trembler tes genoux et tu l'entendis se rapprocher. Quand sa langue bougea sur ton clitoris, tu crias, tes mains se serrèrent sur ta jupe alors que tu te laissais aller contre la porte pour garder l'équilibre.

Des gémissements haletants t'échappaient alors qu'il jouait de façon existante sur toi. Il tournait autour du point sensible, ne le touchant jamais avant d'y envoyer une pichenette. Ou sa bouche bougeais doucement et sa langue malicieuse s'enfonçait profondément en toi juste une seconde avant de t'abandonner. Ton menton tomba pour le regarder et tu vis une lueur goguenarde briller dans ses yeux.

Arrondissant tes yeux, ta main bougea de ta jupe jusqu'à ses cheveux et tu lui donnas une petite traction. Il ne te résista pas et tu frissonnas quand il te suça. Tes orteils se recourbèrent dans tes bottes quand le plaisir commença à exploser sous ta peau.

Un léger halètement t'échappa quand il glissa soudain un doigt en toi. Tes muscles se verrouillèrent autour de lui lorsqu'il commença à pousser rapidement, te faisant te serrer un peu plus. Tes doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux quand il les incurva pour frotter contre le point sensible à l'intérieur de toi. Il t'étirait, mais c'était beaucoup trop bon pour que tu puisses même penser à lui dire d'arrêter.

Tes paupières se fermèrent et tes doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux. Tes jambes tremblaient alors qu'il continuait à te travailler, le plaisir brûlant à travers tes veines à chaque fois qu'il te touchait. Une protestation informulée t'échappa quand sa bouche te quitta soudain.

"Tu es mouillé et serré autour de moi" grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Je te veux" gémis-tu.

"Bientôt".

"Maintenant" corrigeas-tu

Il souleva un sourcil, l'arrogance s'affichant sur son visage. "Bientôt" répéta-t-il

Tu écarquillas les yeux et tes mains tombèrent sur ses épaules. Lui donnant une dure poussée, tu te mordis les lèvres pour ne pas protester quand ses doigts glissèrent hors de toi. Tu le regardas quand il tomba à la renverse, ses yeux étincelants te fixant.

Tu te léchas les lèvres quand il leva sa main vers sa bouche. Un léger bruit t'échappa quand sa langue glissa sur ses doigts pour les lécher. Ton souffle se coupa quand tu vis son autre main caresser lentement sa bite. Te forçant à bouger, tu marchas vers lui plantant tes pied de chaque coté de ses hanches.

"Viens ici" gronda-t-il avec un regard brûlant.

Tu ne sus pas si tu t'étais agenouillée ou si tes jambes avaient cédées, mais tu te retrouvas en train de le chevaucher. Frissonnant quand ses mains et sa bite t'effleurèrent, tu gémis doucement quand il pressa contre ton entrée.

"Prend moi."

Tes hanches tombèrent et tu étouffas un cri quand il t'emplit. Son sifflement remplis la chambre et ses mains agrippèrent étroitement tes hanches. Tu restas là, savourant la sensation de le sentir en toi. Quand ses hanches bougèrent sous toi, tes muscles se contractèrent autour de lui.

"Mahal" aboya-t-il "Tellement étroite !"

Jetant ta tête en arrière, tu le laissas doucement pousser en toi, bougeant superficiellement.

Tu ne fus pas surpris quand il te souleva légèrement, rendant ses poussées plus longues. Tes mains vinrent se poser sur son abdomen et tu te poussas. Quand seule la tête de sa bite fut en toi, tu fit une pause et le regarda.

Son regard était voilé et brumeux. Ses joues étaient colorées et il haletait doucement. Ses sourcils bruns se froncèrent quand tu ne bougeas plus. "Ne me taquine pas" grogna-t-il.

"Ou quoi ?" murmuras-tu.

Quelque chose de sombre emplis son regard. "Ne me pousse pas" dit-il brièvement.

Tu fus tentée de l'envisager, mais tu voulais un orgasme maintenant. Peut-être pourrais-tu essayer plus tard, parce que tu savais que tu le voudrais encore. Baissant tes hanches, un gémissement vous échappa à tous les deux alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément. Tu t'installas un peu mieux sur tes genoux et commença à bouger sur lui. Il te bousculas légèrement en poussant, mais il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que vous ne trouviez votre rythme.

Tes doigts se courbèrent sur sa tunique alors que tu le chevauchais. Le plaisir pulsait en toi, faisant faiblir tes muscles. Mais tu continuais de bouger, en voulant plus. Ses mains s'allongèrent sur ta taille sous ta robe, te tenant fermement alors que tu bougeais sur lui. Mais ses pouces frottaient gentiment sur ton estomac, ses doigts rugueux te faisant frissonner et tu les voulais ailleurs.

Thorin fit un bruit bas quand tu t'écrasas contre lui. Ses hanches se soulevèrent pour le pousser un peu plus profond, sa poigne se resserra. Tu vis ses mâchoires se contracter avant qu'il ne siffle quand tu bougeas à nouveau. "Je veux te sentir venir" dit-il doucement.

Tu le dévisageas à sa déclaration provocante. Un cri t'échappa quand une de ses mains bougea pour frotter sur ton clitoris. "Thorin !"

Il rit profondément et ne reculas pas.

Mordant ta lèvre, tu essayas de conserver un semblant de santé mentale alors qu'il poussait toujours en toi. Tes muscles tremblaient et tu haletais, cherchant ton souffle. Tu n'allais pas durer. Tu ne pouvais pas.

Il te sembla l'entendre rire sombrement quand un cri rauque t'échappa. Tes hanches tressautant sur lui alors que tu perdais le contrôle, tes muscles se contractant autour de lui. Il continuait de pousser en toi, gardant son rythme alors que tu perdais le tien. Quand tu sentis que tu ne pouvais plus rien prendre, sa main agrippa le devant de ta robe et te tira vers lui.

Il t'embrassa profondément, poussant encore durement en toi. Tu gémis contre lui, pas sure que tu en supporterais beaucoup plus.

"Thorin" murmuras-tu contre ses lèvres.

Il gémis profondément, un bras s'enroulant autour de tes hanches alors qu'il commençait à perdre son rythme. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'un bruit rauque ne lui échappe et il te serres plus fort.

Tu t'affalas contre lui, sentant son cœur cogner contre toi. Sa main était toujours serrée sur toi et son souffle remuait tes cheveux. Progressivement tu le sentis se détendre complètement sous toi et un profond soupir lui échappa.

Poussant sur tes bras, tu rencontras son regard et sus que tu devais sembler aussi repus que lui. "J'espère que tu n'en a pas fini," murmuras-tu.

Ses lèvres se crispèrent "Non" murmura-t-il "Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi".

"Bien" ronronnas-tu, te penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser. Parce que tu n'avais pas l'intention de partir tant que tu n'avais pas vu jusqu'où tu pourrai le pousser.


End file.
